Harry Potter y la Rebelión del Vampiro
by aego
Summary: TERMINADO. Harry Potter se encuentra devastado después de la muerte de su padrino, y en esos momentos de tristeza, una joven desconocida lo ayudará a recuperarse y le enseñará que no todo es lo que parece, sobre todo la muerte. Dejen comentarios!
1. Recuerdos Tristes

HARRY POTTER Y LA REBELIÓN DEL VAMPIRO

Capítulo 1. "Recuerdos Tristes" 

Era otro verano caluroso en el número 4 de Privet Drive. Un chico delgado, de cabello negro azabache y ojos de un verde intenso estaba sentado en el patio delantero de la casa, dejándose envolver por la oscuridad de la noche. Una fina línea en forma de rayo marcaba la frente de este joven, y era precisamente esto lo que lo hacía diferente a cualquier otro muchacho de su edad. El nombre de este chico es Harry Potter y es un mago, pero incluso esa cicatriz lo hacía diferente a los otros jóvenes magos. A la corta edad de un año, Harry había sufrido un intento de asesinato por el mago malvado más grande de todos los tiempos: Lord Voldemort, mismo que mató a Lily y James Potter, los padres de Harry.

Desde ese entonces había tenido que vivir con la familia de la hermana de su madre, puesto que eran los únicos parientes vivos que le quedaban: Petunia Dursley, Vernon Dursley y su hijo Dudley.

Ellos jamás habían querido a Harry e intentaron todo para que él no se enterara de que era un mago, pero a la edad de once años recibió una carta del colegio más prestigioso del mundo: El Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Desde entonces, Harry dejaba la casa de los Dursley en Septiembre y regresaba en Julio.

Actualmente Harry está a unas cuantas horas de cumplir los 16 años, y está por cursar el sexto año en Hogwarts.

Aunque tenía que pasar el verano con los Dursley, estas vacaciones no estaban tan mal. Dudley ya no se metía con Harry y sus tíos lo evitaban. Esto sin duda se debía a la amenaza que los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix le habían hecho a los Dursley.

Harry solamente estaba esperando la lechuza que le indicaría que debía abandonar esa casa e irse con los Weasley a pasar el verano. Los Weasley eran una familia de magos que apreciaban mucho a Harry y él los quería igual. Su mejor amigo, Ron, era uno de los Weasley. Harry había recibido muchas cartas por parte de Ron y también de su mejor amiga Hermione Granger, hija de muggles (no magos) y la bruja más inteligente de toda la escuela.

También había recibido palabras de aliento por parte de su amigo Rubeus Hagrid, guardabosque de Hogwarts y profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Al pensar en todos sus amigos, el rostro de Harry se ensombreció, porque recordó a su padrino Sirius Black, fallecido hace poco tiempo; el único que lo había querido como a un hijo y a la vez como a un hermano. Black fue el mejor amigo de James Potter, y a pesar de esto fue acusado de ayudar a Voldemort a matar a los Potter, dándole su ubicación exacta. Este cargo era totalmente falso. Fue encerrado en Azkaban, de donde escapó para tomar venganza, la cual no obtuvo y se vio obligado a escapar para sobrevivir. Harry todavía podía recordar los felices momentos en los que creyó que se iría a vivir con Sirius, cuando él fuera declarado inocente; y ahora no contaba con él.

Cuando Harry estaba a punto de caer en una depresión, algo en el cielo llamó mucho su atención. Era una lechuza blanca que traía algo atado a su pata. Era Hedwig, su mascota. La lechuza se posó en su brazo y dejó que le quitara el objeto de su pata, después voló hacia la ventana de la habitación de Harry y entró.

Era una carta de Ron y decía:

Harry 

_Esta misma noche iremos por ti, avisa para que no haya problemas._

Ron 

Harry se sorprendió mucho y después se alarmó, si iban por él era porque algo había sucedido. Entró a la casa y se dirigió a su habitación. Empacó rápidamente todo y verificó que no se le olvidaba nada. Después bajó para avisar a sus tíos. Se encontraban en la sala.

– ¿Qué quieres? – rugió tío Vernon.

– Van a venir por mí esta noche – espetó Harry.

Parecía que hubiera dicho la mayor ofensa que existe, porque todos en la sala se pusieron pálidos.

– ¡¿Qué has dicho?! – preguntó tío Vernon, entre molesto y asustado.

– Que van a venir por mí esta noche – repitió Harry, que ya sospechaba que iban a reaccionar así.

– Pero . . . – tío Vernon no terminó su frase, porque en ese instante tocaron a la puerta.

Todos en la sala se pusieron nerviosos, incluso Harry, quien no esperaba que sería tan rápido. Nadie se movió. Volvieron a sonar golpes en la puerta, esta vez más fuertes. Harry tomó la iniciativa y se dirigió a la puerta, seguido de sus tíos. De pronto Harry titubeó, ¿y si al abrir la puerta encontraba a un mortífago?; no podía arriesgarse, así que sacó su varita preparado para atacar, y con la otra mano abrió la puerta.


	2. Un Personaje Extraño

**Capítulo 2. "Un Personaje Extraño"**

– ¿Harry Potter? – preguntó una voz femenina desde las sombras.

– ¿Sí? – contestó Harry, un poco nervioso.

– Vengo por ti, trae tus cosas – dijo la voz.

– ¿Quién eres? – preguntó Harry, ya que por alguna razón no había luz en la calle, antes iluminada, y no lograba ver el rostro dueño de esa voz.

– Eso no es importante, tenemos que irnos enseguida – replicó la voz –. Te espero afuera – y sin decir más, se oyeron pasos alejándose.

Esto desconcertó mucho a Harry, pero por lo menos no había entrado a la casa, así que pensó que era mejor que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar, pero afuera.

Subió a su dormitorio por sus cosas y después bajó, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Los Dursley seguían parados frente a ella, estupefactos.

– Adiós – dijo Harry y no se ofendió cuando nadie le respondió.

Cerró la puerta y avanzó por el sendero, hacia la pequeña calle.

– Tenemos que apurarnos Harry – dijo la voz mientras lo ayudaba con su baúl.

– ¿Adónde vamos? – preguntó Harry.

– A la Madriguera – contestó aquella voz – tengo entendido que Ron te avisó que vendrían por ti.

El oír mencionar a su amigo lo tranquilizó. Ella conocía a los Weasley y sabía que Ron le había escrito, lo que significaba que tenía contacto con ellos y que podía confiar en ella.

– Espera Harry, voy a asegurar tu baúl – dijo la voz.

Harry se detuvo y forzó la vista para ver el rostro de la joven, pero sólo consiguió cansarse los ojos.

– ¿Puedo preguntar quién eres? – susurró Harry.

– Puedes, soy Anya – contestó la voz – vamos, sube – ordenó.

– ¿Que suba a dónde? – preguntó desconcertado.

– A la moto Harry – respondió con toda calma.

– ¿Qué moto? – dijo Harry.

– Oh disculpa, por un momento olvidé que era de noche y que estamos en medio de la oscuridad – dijo Anya –. Te ayudaré a subir.

Tomó a Harry del brazo y le indicó por dónde subir. Ella se colocó delante de él y encendió la moto. Después sacó un objeto de alguna parte de su ropa, lo levanto y lo accionó. De él se desprendieron muchas luces que encendieron la calle y Harry pudo ver que era el apagador que habían usado los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix cuando fueron por él, el año anterior.

También notó que Anya llevaba una capa y tenía puesta la capucha. Eso explicaba por qué era más difícil ver su rostro.

– Sosténte Harry, iremos rápido – dicho esto, la moto comenzó a moverse a gran velocidad.

Harry nunca había viajado en moto, pero era similar a montar su escoba, y esa sensación le era agradable. Viajaron en silencio, hasta que Harry no aguantó más y preguntó algo que lo estaba atormentando:

– ¿Por qué viniste tú y no alguien que conociera?

Para su sorpresa, Anya rió.

– Es para despistar Harry – respondió alegremente – lo más lógico es que venga alguien que conozcas y de esta forma no sólo te protegemos a ti, sino también a los Weasley.

Esta respuesta convenció a Harry, así que continuaron su viaje en silencio.

– ¿Juegas quidditch? – preguntó Anya, rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

– Sí, ¿cómo lo sabes? – dijo Harry.

– Por la Saeta de Fuego – respondió Anya.

– Ah sí – se sorprendió Harry –, por un momento olvidé que la traía.

– ¿Y?, ¿qué eres? – preguntó Anya.

– Soy buscador.

– Buscador – dijo Anya pensativamente – ese es un puesto muy importante.

– ¿Tú sabes de quidditch? – Harry estaba emocionado.

– Claro – afirmó Anya –, es el mejor deporte que existe – agregó, visiblemente entusiasmada.

Harry estaba a punto de hacer otra pregunta respecto al quidditch cuando Anya dijo:

– Ya llegamos Harry – después apagó la moto –, adelántate mientras desato tus cosas.

Harry bajó de la moto y contempló esa vieja casa. Le gustaba mucho, era muy divertida. Se encaminó hacia una luz que provenía de la casa y antes de que alcanzara la puerta, ésta se abrió y la señora Weasley corrió hacia él y lo abrazó.

– Harry, estaba muy preocupada por ti – sollozó – tardaron mucho y pensé que les había pasado algo.

– Estoy bien – dijo Harry –, no pasó nada.

– Tranquila Molly – era el señor Weasley – Harry está bien.

– Pero pudo haber pasado algo Arthur – se defendió la señora Weasley.

– ¡Hola Harry! – era Ron – pasa, debes de estar cansado.

– Sí Harry, entra – terció el señor Weasley – yo ayudaré a Anya con tus cosas.

Harry entró a la Madriguera y siguió a su amigo hasta la sala.

– Hola Harry – dijeron las voces de Bill, Charlie, Fred, George y Ginny, todos con el cabello rojo, igual que sus padres.

– ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó Fred.

– ¿Pasaste un buen verano? – añadió George.

– Creo que ha sido de los mejores veranos que he pasado con ellos – dijo Harry –, estaban tan asustados que simplemente me evitaban.

– Seguramente se quedaron paralizados cuando les dijiste que iban a ir por ti – dijo Charlie.

– Sí – replicó Ron riéndose –, me hubiera gustado ver sus rostros horrorizados cuando abriste la puerta.

Después, Ron hizo una expresión de terror muy similar a la que tío Vernon había hecho, y todos en la sala rieron.

Fue en ese momento, rodeado de los Weasley, cuando Harry sintió que estaba con su familia.


	3. Una Mañana Sorpresiva

**Capítulo 3. "Una Mañana Sorpresiva"**

Harry llevaba aproximadamente una hora despierto pero no quería levantarse de la cama. Todo pasó tan rápido que sentía que si se levantaba, se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. De repente oyó que Ron le decía:

– Harry, ¿estás despierto?

No respondió, quería estar todo el día en la cama. Después de todo, ese cumpleaños no recibiría nada de Sirius, ni siquiera una sola carta, y a pesar de que estaba en la Madriguera con los Weasley, no podía evitar sentirse triste.

– ¿Aún no ha despertado? – era la voz de Fred.

– No – oyó susurrar a Ron.

– Vamos, hay que apresurarnos – dijo George, y enseguida los pasos de su amigo y de los gemelos se alejaron del dormitorio. Como siempre, Harry estaba durmiendo en la habitación de Ron, debido a la falta de espacio.

Harry pensó en sus padres y en Sirius y que jamás los volvería a ver. Cuando estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, oyó un murmullo que se acercaba. Era una canción, pero no de cualquier tipo. Se incorporó para poder escuchar mejor. La canción decía algo así:

Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti . . . 

Harry estaba sorprendido. Jamás le habían cantado en su cumpleaños, y sintió que una felicidad invadía todo su cuerpo.

Un instante después, los Weasley entraron por esa pequeña puerta y se amontonaron en torno a Harry.

– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry! – gritaron al unísono.

Harry no supo que contestar. Pensó que si decía algo, no podría mantener la voz estable debido a la emoción. Aunque no fueron necesarias las palabras, su expresión lo dijo todo.

De repente sintió que un fuerte abrazo lo aprisionaba. Era la señora Weasley.

– ¡Felicidades Harry! – dijo, sin darse cuenta de que no lo dejaba respirar con normalidad.

Después se separó y fue casi estrangulado por los gemelos:

– Harry, eres un año más viejo – dijo Fred.

– Te vamos a tener que comprar tu bastón – complementó George.

Todos rieron y le dieron su respectivo abrazo. Cuando esto hubo finalizado, pasaron a los regalos.

– Bueno Harry – dijo solemnemente el señor Weasley –, el regalo que te vamos a dar es por parte de toda la familia y todos cooperamos.

Dicho esto, extendió un paquete que Harry tomó. Las manos le temblaban mientras lo abría.

– No debieron molestarse – balbuceó.

– Es un día muy importante para ti – dijo la señora Weasley – ¡claro que teníamos que regalarte algo!

Cuando terminó de abrir el paquete, no cabía en sí de emoción. Era un objeto con una bella tapa de algo parecido al oro, era circular y con una fina línea dorada tenía grabada al frente la palabra "Harry". Lo abrió, era una brújula, pero no una común. Sí tenía una flecha, pero en el lugar donde se suponía que debía estar el norte, se encontraba un pequeño recuadro marcado con una "equis". El sur era una "hache", el este una "a" y el oeste una "e".

– Es una _Onimac_ – explicó Bill, mientras le mostraba lo que había en el interior de la tapa.

Con una fina línea dorada se perfilaba la leyenda _Sac subeuq onimac leart seum alujur batse_.

– Te ayudará cuando te sientas perdido – dijo Charlie.

Harry se había quedado sin palabras.

– La "hache" eres tú, la "e" son los enemigos y la "a" son los amigos. Sólo debes de escribir en la "equis" lo que buscas y la flecha te indicará el camino – concretó Bill.

Harry admiró agradecido el regalo.

– Ah, casi lo olvido – dijo la señora Weasley –, Anya te dejó este regalo – y le entregó un pequeño paquete negro.

– ¿Ella no está aquí? – inquirió Harry mientras abría el paquete.

– No Harry, ella se fue ayer en la noche – explicó el señor Weasley –, dijo que tenía algo muy importante que hacer y nos pidió que te entregáramos el regalo.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Fred.

– ¿Qué es? – apremió George.

– Es . . . ¡wow! – no fue necesario que lo dijera, porque en ese instante algo salió del paquete. Algo dorado con alas.

– ¡Es una snitch! – exclamó Ron emocionado.

Harry se levantó y la atrapó. Efectivamente era una snitch, pero había algo en ella, Harry sentía que ya la había visto antes pero, ¿dónde?

– ¡Harry! – dijo Ginny, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento – hay una nota dentro de la caja.

Debido a la sorpresa, nadie se había percatado de ese pequeño trozo de pergamino.

– ¡Léelo! – pidieron los gemelos a coro.

Harry sacó la nota y leyó:

_Harry:_

_¡Felicidades! Lamento mucho no poder darte tu regalo personalmente, pero tenía que arreglar un asunto muy importante. Espero te guste y te sirva para entrenar._

_Muchas felicidades nuevamente y estoy segura de que nos volveremos a ver muy pronto._

_Anya_

– Que buen detalle – dijo Bill.

– Sí – respondió Harry pensativo.

– Bueno – terció la señora Weasley – te he preparado un desayuno especial, ¿qué les parece si bajamos?

– Al fin – exclamó Fred.

– Me muero de hambre – agregó George.

Y todos comenzaron a salir por la pequeña puerta. Cuando estaban bajando las escaleras Ron le susurró a Harry:

– Mamá está muy emocionada, ha estado preparando tu fiesta prácticamente desde que empezaron las vacaciones.

– Ha invitado a mucha gente – murmuró Fred.

– Sí, la casa estará a reventar – aseguró George.

– Hermione no tarda en llegar – informó Ginny – y en la tarde vendrá la Orden del Fénix.

– Por eso pasaron por ti ayer, para que estuvieras hoy con nosotros – aclaró Ron.

– ¡Era por eso! – dijo Harry aliviado – por un momento pensé que algo malo había sucedido.

Cuando llegaron a la cocina, Harry se quedó atónito. Realmente era un desayuno especial. La mesa estaba llena de todo tipo de platillos.

– Siéntate Harry – dijo la señora Weasley mientras le indicaba en dónde.

En ese momento tocaron a la puerta. El señor Weasley salió de la cocina y regresó acompañado de los Granger.

Harry ya conocía a los padres de Hermione, los había visto en el callejón Diagon cuando fue a comprar sus materiales para segundo año.

– ¡Hola Harry! – saludó alegremente su amiga –. ¡Felicidades! – dijo mientras lo abrazaba –, me da gusto ver que estás bien.

Después le dio un paquete de forma rectangular. Harry supuso que sería un libro para la escuela, pero no quiso ser descortés, así que lo aceptó con agrado.

– ¡Cielos Hermione! – disimuló – no debiste de haberte molestado.

– Espero que te guste Harry – dijo ilusionada.

Cuando el regalo estuvo desenvuelto, Harry se dio cuenta que efectivamente era un libro, pero no uno para la escuela, era un libro de quidditch, muy grueso y parecía traer de todo.

– ¡Gracias Hermione! – y lo dijo sinceramente.

– Bueno, siéntense todos – apremió la señora Weasley.

– ¿Se quedarán a desayunar? – preguntó esperanzado el señor Weasley, dirigiéndose a los padres de Hermione, los cuales respondieron afirmativamente.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y comenzaron a saborear los deliciosos platillos preparados por la señora Weasley.


	4. Un Día Inolvidable

**Capítulo 4. "Un Día Inolvidable"**

– ¡Harry ya basta! – exclamó Ron – no debes de atrapar la snitch tan rápido, ni siquiera nos das tiempo de jugar bien.

Era la décima vez que intentaban empezar un juego de quidditch, pero en cuanto soltaban a la snitch, Harry no tardaba más de cinco minutos en atraparla.

– No puedo evitarlo – contestó Harry, al tiempo que se reunía con los demás.

Fred, George, Ginny y Ron habían aceptado la propuesta de Harry de estrenar la snitch, pero aparentemente, el regalo le había gustado tanto, que no quería separarse de ella durante mucho tiempo.

– Será mejor que paremos y bajemos a ayudar – sugirió Ginny.

– Sí, no tiene caso seguir intentando – dijo Fred.

Todos descendieron y se reunieron con Hermione, quien los había estado observando. Ella no había aceptado jugar, porque en cierta forma, le daba miedo volar.

Se encaminaron a la casa, cuando de repente:

– ¿Dónde está Percy? – preguntó Hermione. Percy era uno de los hermanos mayores de Ron.

Harry tenía la misma duda, pero no le pareció prudente preguntar.

– Bueno – dijo Ron – sigue viviendo en Londres.

– Pensé que después de lo que pasó regresaría aquí – replicó Hermione.

– No lo conoces – terció Fred.

– Es demasiado orgulloso – complementó George –, nunca admitiría que se equivocó.

– Pero va a venir, ¿no? – dijo Harry.

– Mamá lo invitó – contestó Ginny – pero él mandó una lechuza diciendo que le era imposible venir.

– No puedo creer que sea tan testarudo – replicó Hermione.

– Pero lo es – concluyó Ron.

Cuando llegaron a la casa se pusieron a ayudar en todo lo que pudieron. Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban arreglando la mesa en el jardín.

– Voy por los cubiertos – anunció Hermione.

Harry aprovechó la oportunidad para decir algo que lo perturbaba:

– Ron, desde anoche te he querido preguntar – hablaba deprisa, como si no quisiera que lo oyeran. No estaba seguro de que Hermione lo supiera y no quería preocuparla –. ¿Conoces a Anya? Es decir ¿la has visto de frente alguna vez?

Ron meditó un instante y luego respondió:

– Ahora que lo dices, jamás la he visto.

– Pero sí ha venido a tu casa ¿no?

– Sí, pero no he tenido ningún contacto con ella. A veces la veo cuando se va y siempre lleva puesta una capa que no me deja ver su rostro. Es un poco extraña.

– Pero entonces, ¿cómo es que tus padres la conocen? – preguntó Harry un poco desesperado.

– Según tengo entendido, Anya es integrante de la Orden del Fénix – respondió Ron –, pero mis padres dicen que casi no va a las reuniones. Creo que recibe órdenes directamente de Dumbledore. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Simple curiosidad – dijo Harry, pero no estaba seguro de que esa fuera la razón.

– ¡Será mejor que nos apresuremos! – exclamó Hermione, quien regresaba de la casa y se acercaba a ellos – los invitados están por llegar.

Tal como dijo, los integrantes de la Orden llegaron pasados diez minutos.

– ¡Felicidades Harry! – dijeron cuando lo vieron.

– ¿Cómo pasaste este verano? – preguntó maliciosamente Alastor _Ojoloco_ Moody, un mago cuya característica principal era un ojo mágico que lo veía todo –, ¿no te molestaron esos muggles?

– No – respondió Harry –, creo que estaban muy asustados.

– ¡Qué bien! – exclamó Moody alegremente.

– ¡Harry! – un mago canoso, con una túnica remendada y una gran sonrisa, se acercaba a él. Era Remus Lupin, su antiguo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de tercer año, quien además había sido uno de los mejores amigos de James Potter –. ¡Feliz cumpleaños! – y le dio un abrazo que Harry agradeció.

– Hola Harry – una bruja joven, con ojos oscuros y cabello rosa, largo hasta la cintura, lo apretó en cuanto Lupin lo soltó. Era Nymphadora Tonks – ¡Felicidades! – parecía más contenta que nadie ahí presente.

– Gracias – dijo Harry cuando se liberó de aquel abrazo.

– Harry – habló Lupin –, éste es tu regalo por parte de la Orden del Fénix – y extendió un gran paquete.

– Gracias – repitió Harry, muy emocionado – no debieron . . .

– Claro que sí – interrumpió Moody – ahora ábrelo muchacho.

Harry obedeció y cuando lo abrió miró el interior muy asombrado.

– Llegamos a la conclusión de que necesitas estos detectores de tenebrismo – explicó Moody.

– Estarás más seguro y nosotros más tranquilos – agregó Lupin.

En la caja había de todo para protección. Desde un sensor de ocultamiento, hasta un reflector de enemigos.

– ¡Gracias!

– No hay de qué – dijo Lupin mientras le daba unas palmadas en la espalda.

– Bueno – exclamó la señora Weasley – todo está listo, ¿qué les parece si pasamos a la mesa?

Llegaron a donde estaba el banquete, se acomodaron en torno a la mesa, y comenzaron a cantar para Harry. Cuando terminaron se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Había muchos platillos y en el centro, un gran pastel que decía Feliz Cumpleaños Harry .

Todos comieron con gran agrado esos deliciosos platillos.

Cuando iban a comenzar con su segunda rebanada de pastel, Hermione hizo una pregunta que confirmó las sospechas de Harry:

– ¿Y cómo te trajeron Harry? – era obvio que no sabía nada sobre Anya –. ¿Quién fue por ti?

Harry le explicó todo, desde la llegada de esa misteriosa joven, hasta cuando estuvo con los Weasley en la sala.

Cuando hubo terminado, Hermione no se mostró preocupada ni sorprendida.

– Tal vez Anya es otra espía de Dumbledore – explicó –, como Snape, y si supiéramos cómo es, estaríamos en peligro.

– Supongo que sí – dijo Harry pensativo.

Eso era lo más lógico, y se molestó un poco consigo mismo por no haberlo pensado. No había razón alguna para alarmarse.

Cuando los invitados comenzaron a irse, Lupin se acercó a Harry, para darle unos cuantos consejos.

– Harry, sé que es fastidioso que te lo diga, pero debes tener cuidado, todo lo que te dimos es para que lo uses y te prevengas de cualquier mal.

– Lo sé profesor.

– Y otra cosa – dijo Lupin muy serio – no quiero que me digas "profesor". Yo también fui amigo de tu padre y preferiría que me llamaras Remus.

– Esta bien prof . . . Remus – dijo Harry un poco sorprendido.

– Voy a confiar en ti Harry – dijo sonriente –, no me falles.

Dicho esto le dio otro abrazo, se despidió y se fue.

Cuando todos se habían marchado, se pusieron a recoger y arreglar un poco la casa, después subieron a su cuarto, un poco adormilados por tanta comida.

– ¿Y cómo te la pasaste Harry? – preguntó Ron ansioso.

– Es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido en toda mi vida – contestó Harry alegremente.

Ron sonrió complacido. Se pusieron el pijama y se metieron a la cama. Ron se durmió enseguida y Harry lo supo por sus estruendosos ronquidos.

A pesar de estar feliz, en una pequeña parte de su mente rondaba la imagen de Sirius y de sus padres, y ahí, en la habitación de Ron, lloró en silencio por aquellos que no volvería a ver.


	5. El Fin de las Vacaciones

**Capítulo 5. "El Fin de las Vacaciones"**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde la sorpresiva fiesta de Harry, y sólo les quedaba una más de vacaciones. Ya tenían las cartas de Hogwarts y precisamente esa última semana se iban al callejón Diagon, a hospedarse en El Caldero Chorreante.

– Vamos Harry – exclamó Ron – apresúrate, ¿cómo es posible que tardes tanto en guardar tus cosas?

– Tú también te tardarías si tuvieras que guardar todos esos detectores de tenebrismo – respondió Harry exasperado –. Si no los acomodo bien, comienzan a vibrar y sonar.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude?

– Sí, por favor – suplicó Harry – yo solo nunca voy a terminar.

Entre los dos acomodaron los detectores dentro del baúl. Una vez listos, los bajaron a la sala junto con los de Hermione y Ginny, y se sentaron a desayunar.

– Cuando lleguemos al callejón Diagon, los llevaremos a que conozcan nuestra tienda de bromas – susurro Fred, como si no quisiera que su madre lo oyera.

– Les va a gustar – farfullo George, con la boca llena de comida.

Durante el tiempo que había pasado, Harry veía que los gemelos se marchaban a primera hora del día y regresaban antes de que anocheciera. Les iba muy bien con todos sus artículos de broma y, según ellos, esa era la mejor semana, porque era cuando el callejón se llenaba de niños "inocentes", como los llamaban Fred y George.

Cuando terminaron de desayunar y estuvieron listos para irse, se apretujaron frente a la chimenea. Usaron polvos flu para transportarse al Caldero Chorreante. Una vez ahí, se registraron y subieron sus cosas a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Después, fueron guiados por los gemelos a través del callejón hasta un pequeño local, con un gran letrero en el que se leía SORTILEGIOS WEASLEY , escrito con tinta verde esmeralda.

Aunque no hubieran visto el letrero (lo que era imposible), adivinarían de inmediato que era la tienda de Fred y George. En los aparadores se encontraban todos los artículos de broma que ellos mismos inventaron, y también estaban unos nuevos.

– Como podrán ver – dijo George muy serio – ahora somos hombres de negocios.

– Sí – confirmó Fred – "Grandes proveedores de diversión para niños aburridos".

– Ese es nuestro lema – informó George.

– Y además podemos aportar dinero a la casa.

– Pues parece que les va muy bien – observó Harry.

– Esta semana lo que más se vende son los Surtidos Saltaclases – explicó George –, para Hogwarts.

– ¿Cómo es posible que vendan eso a estudiantes? – inquirió Hermione un poco molesta.

– Esa es la idea – replicó Fred –, por eso son "Saltaclases", para faltar a clases.

– No seas tan aburrida Hermione – la reprendió George – de vez en cuando es bueno romper unas cuantas reglas.

– ¡Yo estoy de acuerdo! – exclamó Ron –, y quiero comprar todos los dulces que pueda.

– ¡RON! – gritó Hermione exasperada –, ¡eres un prefecto, debes de poner el ejemplo a los otros alumnos!

– Oh es cierto – dijo Ron con profunda tristeza – lo había olvidado.

– Bueno, será mejor que se hagan a un lado – indicó George.

– Porque vamos a abrir – dijo Fred ceremoniosamente.

En opinión de Harry, los gemelos exageraban un poco. Seguramente tenían muchos clientes, pero no al grado de que abarrotaran el lugar.

Lo que pasó después, demostró que estaba en un error. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, muchos niños entraron empujándose sin parar. Según Harry, tenían los ojos maliciosamente brillantes, justamente como Fred y George.

– Oigan, ¿qué les parece si nos vamos? – sugirió Ginny.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque hacerlo fue mucho más difícil que decirlo. Tardaron aproximadamente 10 minutos en salir de ese pequeño local, y sintieron un gran alivio cuando se encontraron afuera.

Pasaron el resto del día viendo los diferentes tipos de tiendas que había a lo largo del callejón.

Antes de regresar al Caldero Chorreante, fueron a comprar un helado a Florean Fortescue. Cuando volvían para cenar, se encontraron con los gemelos, que estaban muy felices.

– ¡Fue grandioso! – exclamó Fred.

– ¡Vendimos mucho! – añadió George.

– Y todavía faltan unos días, ¡imagínense cuánto vamos a ganar! – dijo Fred con orgullo.

Regresaron juntos, platicando de los planes que tenían para aquel dinero.

Así transcurrió la semana, hasta que inevitablemente, llegó el día en que tenían que marcharse a Hogwarts.

– ¡HARRY!, ¡RON! – gritó Hermione, despertándolos de su profundo sueño –. ¡Ya es muy tarde, rápido, vístanse! – y dicho esto, salió del dormitorio.

Se habían desvelado jugando ajedrez mágico, y por eso no se levantaron.

La señora Weasley compró los libros dos días antes y los tenían que haber guardado desde entonces, pero estaban más ocupados divirtiéndose, como para prestarle atención a ese tipo de cosas.

Ahora pagaban las consecuencias, puesto que ya no les quedaba mucho tiempo y aún no estaban listos.

Fueron los últimos que bajaron al comedor y no pudieron desayunar. Iban a viajar en taxis muggles y si salían más tarde, no llegarían a tiempo.

Con el estómago vacío, subieron sus baúles y las jaulas de sus mascotas, a los portaequipajes de los autos.

Viajaron en silencio hasta la estación de King's Cross. Después de encontrar carritos para llevar los baúles, tuvieron prácticamente que correr, porque faltaban cinco minutos para las once, y el expreso de Hogwarts era famoso por su puntualidad.

Finalmente llegaron a los andenes nueve y diez. Tenían que pasar por el centro de la barrera que estaba entre ambos números para poder llegar al que los llevaría al expreso: el andén nueve y tres cuartos.

Pasaron de dos en dos y cuando estuvieron del otro lado, subieron todo a la locomotora escarlata. Recibieron unas últimas recomendaciones por parte de los señores Weasley y finalmente abordaron.

El tren comenzó su marcha, y mientras se despedían, los Weasley se fueron haciendo pequeños, hasta que su imagen se perdió de vista.


	6. Una Nueva Amiga

**Capítulo 6. "Una Nueva Amiga"**

Los vagones estaban llenos. Caminaron en busca de uno libre, pero no lo encontraron. Ginny se quedó en un compartimiento con unas amigas, mientras ellos seguían. Así, llegaron al final del tren, al último vagón.

– Seguramente éste sí estará vacío – dijo Hermione, mientras extendía una mano y deslizaba la puerta.

Se equivocó. No estaba vacío. Cuando la puerta se abrió completamente, vieron cómo una joven sentada junto a la ventana, se sobresaltaba y volteaba hacia ellos. No tendría más de 18 años.

– Disculpa – susurró Hermione – pensamos que estaba desocupado.

– Ya nos vamos – agregó Ron un poco incómodo.

– Esperen – dijo la joven mientras se levantaba – si quieren pueden quedarse.

– No queremos causarte molestias – replicó Harry.

– No es ninguna molestia – respondió ella –, si llegaron hasta aquí, es porque todos los vagones están llenos. Además, yo no ocupo todo este compartimiento.

Los tres se miraron dubitativos.

– ¡Que no les dé pena! – exclamó entusiasta la joven.

– Gracias – dijeron a coro y metieron sus cosas al vagón.

Cuando estuvieron sentados, se quedaron en silencio, hasta que la joven habló:

– Bueno, si vamos a viajar en el mismo compartimiento, ¿qué les parece si nos presentamos? Soy Ékuva Roswell – y extendió la mano derecha.

Hermione se la estrechó mientras decía:

– Hermione Granger.

– Ron Weasley – y le apretó la mano amistosamente.

– Harry Potter – dijo mientras alargaba su mano. Entonces algo pasó. No podía definir que era, pero en el instante en que su mano tomó la de esa joven, sintió algo extraño en su interior.

Tal vez, simplemente era el hecho de que cuando lo saludó, lo miró directamente a los ojos y no los desvió para ver su cicatriz. Gesto que Harry agradeció, porque aunque ya estaba acostumbrado, no significaba que le gustase que la gente lo mirara como un animal del zoológico.

La observó por un momento. Harry nunca había visto a nadie como ella. Estaba vestida con un pantalón y una blusa muggles, ambas prendas negras, y se cubría con una capa del mismo color que sus ropas. Su cabello también era negro, con corte de hombre, peinado hacia arriba. Era delgada, no muy alta.

Pero sin duda, lo que más llamó su atención, fueron sus ojos. Eran de un azul muy pálido, casi blancos. Cualquiera hubiera pensado que estaba ciega, de no ser por una línea negra que delimitaba el contorno de su iris, lo que daba a entender que eran sus ojos. Carecía de pupila, lo que los hacía más extraños. Además, eran inexpresivos. Ékuva podía sonreír o enojarse, pero sus ojos jamás dirían nada. Simplemente estaban vacíos, como si hubiera visto una guerra sin poder hacer nada para evitarla.

Entonces Ron habló y sacó a Harry de sus pensamientos:

– ¿Qué clase de nombre es . . . – pero entendiendo lo que iba a preguntar, Hermione le dio un codazo en las costillas para que se callara.

– Está bien – dijo Ékuva riendo – puedes preguntar. Sé que mi nombre es raro, pero te aseguro que no habías conocido a nadie como yo. Va de acuerdo conmigo.

– Eres de nuevo ingreso ¿verdad? – inquirió Hermione.

– Bueno, yo . . .

– Claro que lo es Hermione – interrumpió Ron –, seguramente entras a séptimo curso ¿no?

– En realidad yo . . .

– Te va a gustar Hogwarts – aseguró Hermione –, tiene buenos maestros.

– No todos son buenos – replicó Harry.

– ¿Como quién? – cuestionó Hermione.

– Como Snape y . . . Snape y . . . ¿ya mencioné a Snape?

Ron rió y Hermione adoptó un gesto de indiferencia, como si hubiera querido reírse pero no le pareciera correcto.

Ékuva sonrió ante las ocurrencias de Harry.

– ¿Son de Gryffindor? – inquirió la joven.

– Sí – respondió Ron –, ¿cómo lo sabes?

– Por su uniforme – contestó – y por la insignia de prefectos.

– ¡RON! – exclamó Hermione –, ¡tenemos que ir con los otros prefectos!

– ¡Es cierto! – dijo Ron – enseguida volvemos – y dicho esto ambos se levantaron y salieron del vagón, dejándolos solos.

Harry no pudo evitar sentirse un poco incómodo, pero cuando comenzaron a platicar, esa sensación desapareció. En realidad, se dio cuenta de que se llevaba muy bien con ella, pese a que fueran prácticamente desconocidos.

Media hora después regresaron Ron y Hermione y se unieron a la animada conversación.

Cuando habían comenzado a hablar de quidditch, llegó una mujer de cara sonriente con un carrito repleto de comida. Harry y Ron recordaron que no habían desayunado, así que compraron un poco de todo.

– Tomen lo que quieran – invitó Harry, poniendo los bocadillos en el asiento.

Comieron y conversaron alegremente, hasta que:

– ¡Puaj! . . . – Ron se atragantó con una gragea Bertie Bott de Todos los Sabores – ¡QUÉ ASCO!

– ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Hermione alarmada.

– ¡Jamás volveré a comer otra de esas cosas! – exclamó Ron, al mismo tiempo que escupía –, ¡ME HA TOCADO UNA CON SABOR A VÓMITO! – y continuó escupiendo.

Hermione puso una expresión de profundo asco, mientras Harry y Ékuva se esforzaban por contener la risa.

En ese momento, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y dio paso a un joven de rostro pálido y puntiagudo, con cabello rubio platinado y ojos de un frío color gris, flanqueado por dos muchachos muy corpulentos. Era Draco Malfoy, seguido por sus amigotes Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle.

– Vaya, vaya . . . miren a quién tenemos aquí: la sangre sucia, el cicatrizado y el pobretón – hablaba arrastrando las palabras, como era su costumbre.

– ¡Lárgate Malfoy! – exclamó Harry muy molesto.

– ¡No seas indeseable! – agregó Hermione.

– Ah, tienen compañía – dijo cuando se percató de la presencia de Ékuva –, te daré un consejo: no hagas amistad con este tipo de gente, o terminarás siendo una perdedora como lo son ellos y sus familias.

Los tres se levantaron furiosos dispuestos a atacar, pero su nueva amiga se interpuso.

– Yo me encargo – dijo en tono de advertencia.

– ¿Oyeron eso muchachos? – se burló Malfoy – creo que no sabes con quién estás hablando.

– Claro que lo sé – contestó fríamente –, estoy hablando con un niño mimado que piensa que con su cochino dinero lo puede todo, y que se cree muy valiente sólo porque tiene a sus dos gorilas detrás, ¡PERO QUE EN REALIDAD ES UN COBARDE QUE NO HARÍA NADA SI NO SUPIERA QUE ALGUIEN LE CUIDA LA ESPALDA! – gritó visiblemente enojada.

– ¡Esto lo vas a pagar muy caro! – espetó Malfoy, mientras les hacía una seña a Crabbe y Goyle.

Crabbe se abalanzó sobre Ékuva con un puño extendido pero ella lo esquivó agachándose; cuando estaba en el suelo, hizo algo parecido a una barrida de fútbol pero circular, con lo que Crabbe perdió el equilibrio y cayó hacia ella, pero Ékuva lo empujó fuera del vagón con ayuda de sus piernas.

Cuando se levantó, Goyle trató de sujetarla pero ella se hizo a un lado. Intentó atacarla por la espalda, pero la joven lo tomó de un brazo y lo lanzó fuera del compartimiento.

Una vez que ambos estuvieron en el piso, Ékuva se abalanzó sobre Malfoy, acorralándolo contra las ventanillas del tren. Colocó su antebrazo derecho en el cuello del muchacho, ahorcándolo, entonces habló con tono amenazador:

– Escúchame niño rico, ¡y escúchame bien!, no quiero volver a ver que los molestes, ni a ellos ni a sus amigos, porque si lo haces yo me enteraré, y aún no sabes lo que soy capaz de hacer. ¿Está claro?

Malfoy no respondió, sólo balbuceó y la miró horrorizado.

– ¡¿ESTÁ CLARO?! – gritó Ékuva, perdiendo la paciencia.

– S . . . s . . . sí – tartamudeó asustado.

– Bien – dijo Ékuva mientras retrocedía. Crabbe y Goyle se estaban poniendo en pie –. Ya váyanse.

No se movieron. Se quedaron paralizados viéndola.

– ¡AHORA!

Se fueron corriendo a trompicones. Ékuva dio la vuelta y entró al vagón, cerrando la puerta.

– ¿Dónde aprendiste eso? – preguntó Ron emocionado.

– Son artes marciales – contestó con calma –, es una disciplina muggle – aclaró al ver el rostro desconcertado de Ron –. Esta en particular se llama Tae Kwon Do y es muy útil cuando no se puede usar magia.

– ¡Fue increíble! – exclamó Ron –, ¡espero que te toque en Gryffindor para que nos puedas enseñar!.

– ¡Sí! – dijo Harry –, ¡sería grandioso!

– ¿Cómo crees que te seleccionen? – inquirió Hermione cambiando de tema, pues no estaba muy a favor de la violencia, aunque había disfrutado el espectáculo.

– En realidad yo . . .

En ese momento el tren paró. Ya habían llegado. Ron y Hermione se apresuraron a salir para supervisar a los otros alumnos. Entre Harry y Ékuva sacaron los equipajes de los cuatro y se reunieron con los demás en el pasillo. Después salieron hacia el andén de la estación de Hogsmeade.


	7. Una Agradable Sorpresa

**Capítulo 7. "Una Agradable Sorpresa"**

– ¡Los de primero por aquí! – por sobre la multitud retumbó la voz de Hagrid, llamando a los más pequeños para hacer su tradicional viaje por el lago. Harry lo saludó con un gesto de la mano.

– Él es Hagrid – explicó –, te va a agradar.

Después ambos se encaminaron, con cierta dificultad, hacia el centenar de carruajes que los esperaban fuera de la estación.

– Tal vez no los veas – dijo Harry –, pero los carruajes son tirados por unas criaturas llamadas thestrals – explicó, refiriéndose a los esqueléticos caballos negros con alas similares a las de un murciélago y cara y cuello de dragón.

– Sí los veo – susurró Ékuva – se encuentran ahí – y con su dedo índice, señaló el lugar en donde estaban esas criaturas.

– ¿En serio? – inquirió Harry – ¿a quién has visto morir?

– A mi hermano – respondió lacónicamente.

– Lo siento.

– Estoy segura que sí – dijo Ékuva.

– ¿Ya están listos? – apresuró una voz a sus espaldas. Era Ron, quien se acercaba con Hermione.

Subieron a un carruaje disponible y comenzaron a charlar animadamente. Harry estaba un poco apenado por el asunto de la muerte, pero en unos instantes se olvidó de él y platicó con agrado.

Los carruajes aminoraron la marcha, lo que significaba que habían llegado a los escalones de piedra que conducían a las puertas de roble de Hogwarts.

Bajaron del carruaje y se unieron a la gran muchedumbre que entraba al castillo. Pasaron por el iluminado vestíbulo, hacia el Gran Comedor. En ese punto los alumnos se separaban y se sentaban en alguna de las cuatro mesas que había, correspondientes a las casas de Hogwarts.

Frente a todas, una quinta mesa se erigía al fondo del comedor, los profesores del colegio estaban sentados ahí. Albus Dumbledore, director de Hogwarts, ocupaba el lugar central. Estaba mirando hacia arriba donde debía estar el techo, pero lo que se veía era la noche estrellada.

– Es un hechizo – explicó Hermione, dirigiéndose a Ékuva – en realidad sí hay techo.

Los cuatro se encaminaron a la mesa de Gryffindor, y cuando llegaban, vieron que Malfoy hablaba con un hombre de piel cetrina y cabello negro grasiento. Era Severus Snape, profesor de Pociones y jefe de la casa Slytherin.

– Oh no – susurró Ron.

– Parece que ya te acusaron – murmuró Harry.

– Entonces es mejor que me vaya, o si no los castigarán – dijo Ékuva –. Además, tengo que hablar con el profesor Dumbledore.

Cuando ya había avanzado unos pasos, Snape la alcanzó furioso. Harry, Ron y Hermione se prepararon para intervenir si era necesario, pero lo que pasó a continuación los dejo muy desconcertados.

Snape había comenzado a hablar, pero cuando vio de frente a Ékuva, su mirada denotó sorpresa y abrió ligeramente la boca. Parecía que intentaba decir algo, pero su voz no salía. Después, supusieron que la joven había hablado, porque Snape movió la cabeza negativamente y murmuró unas palabras, mientras se hacía a un lado para dejarla pasar. Ékuva siguió su camino y Snape se quedó ahí plantado, viéndola, aún con la boca abierta.

Ninguno de los tres entendió lo que había pasado, y el no haber podido escuchar ni una palabra, no les era de gran ayuda.

Ékuva llegó al extremo derecho de la mesa y se dirigió a Dumbledore, quien la esperaba de pie, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos. Ella también sonrió y avanzó con paso decidido hacia él, y cuando estuvieron frente a frente, Dumbledore la abrazó. Como un abuelo que abraza a su nieto favorito, después de no haberlo visto en semanas.

Cuando se separaron, Dumbledore le dijo unas cuantas cosas a las que ella respondía afirmativamente con la cabeza, sin dejar de sonreír. Dumbledore le indicó el asiento vacío a su derecha, Ékuva se sentó y después lo hizo él.

Los tres amigos miraron toda la escena sin entender, pero no pudieron platicar sobre lo sucedido, porque las enormes puertas del comedor se abrieron y dieron paso a los pequeños estudiantes de primero, guiados por la profesora McGonagall, subdirectora del colegio y jefa de la casa Gryffindor.

Los nuevos alumnos avanzaron frente a los ojos de los demás y, visiblemente nerviosos, formaron una fila frente a un taburete que la profesora acababa de poner. Sobre éste reposaba un sombrero de mago, muy viejo, con una rasgadura cerca del borde. Era el Sombrero Seleccionador, encargado de enviar a los nuevos alumnos a su respectiva casa. Como era costumbre, el sombrero abrió esa gran rasgadura, como si fuera una boca, y entonó una canción.

Sin embargo, Harry no oyó nada. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en Ékuva. Era bonita, no cabía duda, mas no era eso lo que llamaba su atención. Aún no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar de mirarla.

Entonces una tormenta de aplausos lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. La canción ya había terminado y la escuela entera ovacionó al Sombrero Seleccionador.

A continuación la profesora McGonagall fue leyendo los nombres de los alumnos, los cuales avanzaban hacia el taburete y se ponían el sombrero. Básicamente de eso se trataba todo: se colocaban el sombrero y éste les decía en que casa debían de estar.

Harry no pudo evitar distraerse otra vez. Algo raro estaba pasando. Volvió a tener esa extraña sensación en el interior, como cuando estrechó la mano de Ékuva. Ella le era muy familiar, como si la conociera de toda la vida, pero eso era imposible. Una persona así no se olvida. Necesitaba saber. Tenía que hablar con ella en ese mismo momento y aclararlo todo. No podía esperar.

– ¡Harry! ¿qué estás haciendo? – la voz de Ron lo trajo a la realidad, y se dio cuenta de que su amigo lo agarraba del brazo. Al parecer, había intentado pararse, pero Ron lo detuvo.

– ¿Te sientes bien? – preguntó Hermione alarmada.

– Sí – contestó bastante apenado y se sentó, al mismo tiempo que Dumbledore se ponía en pie.

– ¡Bienvenidos sean todos ustedes! – dijo, con una gran sonrisa en los labios y con los brazos extendidos –, y como sé que deben estar muy hambrientos, ¡A COMER!

Las cinco mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de platillos, que los alumnos disfrutaron al máximo.

– ¿Y cómo estuvo su verano? – preguntó Neville Longbottom, otro Gryffindor de sexto curso.

– Buy bieb – contestó Ron con la boca llena.

– ¡Ron!, sabes que eso es asqueroso – lo reprendió Hermione –, ¿por qué lo haces?

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, Ron se tragó todo lo que tenía en la boca, y luego dijo:

– Yo no tengo la culpa de que me hablen cuando estoy comiendo.

Hermione lo miró exasperada.

Harry también comía, pero no tan desesperadamente como su amigo. Cuando estuvo lleno, volvió a observar la mesa de los profesores. Ékuva estaba hablando con Dumbledore. Al parecer, le contaba cosas muy graciosas, porque el director reía constantemente.

Unos cuantos lugares más allá estaba sentado Snape, y para sorpresa de Harry, no apartaba la vista de la joven. La miraba de una forma que Harry conocía muy bien, pero no podía ser, era totalmente imposible.

– Es muy joven ¿no les parece? – comentó Dean Thomas, que estaba sentado entre Neville y Seamus Finnigan.

– ¿Quién? – preguntó Harry despistadamente.

– La nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – puntualizó Seamus.

– ¿Ya la vieron? – inquirió Ron sorprendido.

– ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?, ella está justo ahí, hablando con Dumbledore – dijo Dean.

Harry miró la mesa de los profesores, pero sólo vio a Ékuva hablando con Dumbledore. Y entonces, lo comprendió. Ella estaba sentada a la derecha del director, y esa posición le correspondía al profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

– ¡Esto es magnífico! – exclamó Ron.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Seamus.

– Su nombre es Ékuva Roswell – explicó Hermione –, compartió el último vagón del tren con nosotros.

– Entonces ella . . . ¿ella es quien le dio una paliza a Malfoy? – preguntó Dean.

– Sí, ¿cómo lo saben? – cuestionó Harry.

– Harry, esto es Hogwarts – contestó Seamus, como si eso lo explicara –, todos se enteraron.

– Cuando estábamos en el expreso se comenzó a correr el rumor de que una joven se había enfrentado a Malfoy – aclaró Neville –, y que ella estaba en el último compartimiento. Para cuando llegamos, todos lo sabían.

– ¿Estaban ahí cuando pasó? – preguntó Seamus emocionado.

– Sí – respondió Hermione.

– ¿Y?, ¿cómo fue? – dijo Dean ansioso.

– ¡Fue impresionante! – exclamó Ron –, lo que pasó fue . . .

Ron no continuó hablando, porque en ese instante el director se había puesto en pie, y todos en el Gran Comedor callaron.

– Ya que todos han comido y bebido cuanto pudieron – dijo Dumbledore, con voz fuerte y clara – voy a dar a conocer los avisos. Tal vez algunos de ustedes ya la conocieron, porque según tengo entendido, viajó en el último vagón del expreso de Hogwarts, pero de cualquier manera es para mi un gran placer presentarles a quien se hará cargo de impartir la asignatura de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras: la profesora Roswell.

Era cierto lo que dijo Neville respecto a que se habían enterado, y en ese momento pudieron comprobarlo. Todos, a excepción de los Slytherin, aplaudieron con ganas ante el rostro sonriente de la joven.

Hubo incluso quienes gritaron cosas como así se hace o muy bien , pero lo que realmente agradó a Harry, fue la expresión que puso Malfoy cuando Dumbledore presentó a Ékuva como profesora.

Como parecía que nadie quería dejar de aplaudir, el director se vio obligado a hablar, poniendo fin a las ovaciones:

– A todos los alumnos de primero, se les informa que el bosque ubicado dentro de los terrenos del colegio, está estrictamente prohibido, y es bueno que los demás lo tengan en cuenta. Les recuerdo que no está permitido hacer magia en los pasillos entre clase y clase. Espero que todos disfruten este año en Hogwarts. Y como ya es tarde y no deben desvelarse, ¡A DORMIR!

Dumbledore se sentó y siguió su animada conversación con Ékuva.

Un gran estruendo recorrió el Gran Comedor cuando los alumnos se pusieron en pie.

Ron y Hermione se adelantaron para guiar a los de primero hasta la sala común de Gryffindor, mientras Harry, Neville, Dean y Seamus se fueron por su cuenta.

En el camino, Harry les relató todo lo sucedido en el tren. Llegaron al retrato de la Señora Gorda justamente cuando Harry concluyó la historia, y se dieron cuenta de que no conocían la nueva contraseña. Se miraron desconcertados, tendrían que esperar a que Ron y Hermione llegaran.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿por qué no entran? – era Ginny, quien se acercaba tranquilamente.

– No sabemos la contraseña – dijo Neville apenado.

– Ah, es _luciérnagas doradas_ – comunicó Ginny, al tiempo que el retrato se abría para dar paso a un agujero redondo –. Hermione me lo dijo antes de irse con los de primero.

Entraron a la sala común de Gryffindor, y a excepción de Harry, subieron a sus respectivos dormitorios, dejándolo solo esperando a sus amigos.

Pasados unos minutos, Ron y Hermione aparecieron seguidos por los pequeños alumnos nuevos, y después de dar las indicaciones sobre los dormitorios, se reunieron con Harry junto a la chimenea.

Platicaron un rato sobre las sorpresas de ese día y luego subieron a dormir. Cuando ya estaban en la cama, Ron susurró:

– Sabes Harry, creo que este va a ser un gran año.

– Sí – respondió adormilado, pero totalmente de acuerdo con su amigo.


	8. Un Nuevo Integrante

**Capítulo 8. "Un Nuevo Integrante"**

A la mañana siguiente, Harry y Ron se levantaron al mismo tiempo, visiblemente emocionados. Tal vez ese día tendrían su primer clase con Ékuva. Se vistieron rápido y bajaron a la sala común. Hermione los esperaba al pie de la escalera. Los tres salieron por el pequeño agujero y se encaminaron al Gran Comedor para desayunar.

Llegaron en el momento en que la profesora McGonagall repartía los nuevos horarios de clase.

– ¡Miren! – exclamó Ron señalando su horario –, ¡hoy a primera hora tenemos Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras!

– ¡Qué bien! – dijo Harry bastante animado.

Se sentaron a la mitad de la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

– ¿Quién es ese? – preguntó Ron, viendo hacia un extremo de la mesa.

Un muchacho que no conocían, probablemente de su misma edad, estaba sentado ahí, completamente solo.

– Jamás lo había visto – contestó pensativa Hermione.

– Tal vez es nuevo – sugirió Harry.

– ¿Creen que Ékuva nos enseñe Dae Twon Ko? – dijo Ron, cambiando el tema.

– Es Tae Kwon Do Ron – lo corrigió Hermione –, en serio, tú debiste de haber tomado Estudios Muggles.

– Le voy a pedir que me enseñe – continuó Ron, ignorando el comentario – será fantástico.

– Disculpen – era el joven que unos minutos antes había estado sentado al final de la mesa –, ¿ustedes son los prefectos?

– Sí – contestaron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

– Oh, gracias a Dios – dijo aliviado –, creí que nadie podía ayudarme.

– ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó servicialmente Hermione.

– Bueno – comenzó – antes que nada quisiera saber sus nombres.

– Tienes razón – replicó Hermione apenada – Hermione Granger.

El joven se inclinó y le besó la mano, provocando que ella se sonrojara, y que Ron lo mirara ceñudo.

– Ron Weasley – dijo bruscamente.

– Harry Potter.

El muchacho los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y luego se presentó:

– Joseph Reagan. Joey, para los amigos.

Viéndolo de cerca, era un chico bastante guapo. Alto y delgado, con el cabello castaño. Sus ojos eran de un bonito café oscuro. Tenía una sonrisa muy agradable y nariz respingada. Se sentó al lado de ellos y comenzó a hablar:

– Verán, soy nuevo aquí, entro a sexto curso, y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que ustedes pueden ayudarme mostrándome la escuela, poniéndome al corriente de las clases, ya saben, familiarizándome con todo esto.

– Por supuesto – aseguró Hermione – estaremos muy contentos de ayudarte, ¿verdad?

Harry asintió y Ron se limitó a hacer un gruñido indefinido. Después de todo, Joey parecía simpático, aunque era visible que por alguna razón, a Ron le molestaba un poco.

– ¿En dónde estudiabas antes? – preguntó Ron agresivo. En realidad no quería saber, sólo lo dijo para tener algo de que hablar.

– En la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.

– ¿En serio? – se sorprendió Harry –, ¿y cómo te seleccionaron?, no te vi ayer en el tren.

– Llegué en la madrugada con mis padres – explicó el chico – fuimos al despacho del director, y ahí un sombrero me mandó a Gryffindor.

– Pues hablas muy bien el inglés – comentó Hermione.

– Mi papá es de Londres y mi mamá de París – aclaró.

– ¿Y por qué te cambiaron? – cuestionó Hermione.

– Trasladaron a mi padre para acá por cuestiones de trabajo – explicó –. Es auror, y parece que necesitan mucha ayuda aquí. Él se puso feliz, porque tenía muchas ganas de regresar. Aunque a mi mamá no le hace mucha gracia que se esté arriesgando por ahí.

– ¿Tu madre no es auror? – inquirió Harry.

– No, de hecho no es bruja. Es pediatra.

– ¿Pedi . . . qué? – dijo Ron.

– Pediatra, es una profesión muggle – informó Hermione.

– Entonces, ¿cómo se conocieron? – preguntó Harry.

– Mi papá fue de vacaciones a París y se perdió. No hablaba muy bien el idioma, pero hizo lo que pudo para pedir indicaciones, y tuvo suerte, porque entre las personas que interrogó estaba mi madre, y en perfecto inglés, lo ayudó a llegar a su destino. También se ofreció a mostrarle la ciudad y luego se casaron.

– ¿Con tan poco tiempo de conocerse? – inquirió Hermione asombrada.

– ¿Qué puedo decir? – respondió Joey –, cuando tiene que pasar, simplemente pasa.

– ¿Y por qué decidieron vivir en Francia? – cuestionó Harry.

– Verás, fue el tiempo en que Quien-tú-sabes tenía poder – aclaró –, y mis padres pensaron que era mejor alejarse hasta que todo terminara, pero cuando pasó, ya tenían trabajos estables y no pudieron regresar, hasta que se presentó esta oportunidad y . . .

– Bueno – interrumpió Ron –, me encantaría seguir con esta conversación, pero la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras comienza dentro de diez minutos. Es mejor llegar un poco antes o ganarán los mejores asientos – y dicho esto se levantó ante las miradas de sorpresa de sus amigos.

– Sí – se apresuró a decir Hermione –, será tu primer clase en Hogwarts Joey, no querrás dar una mala impresión.

– Por supuesto que no – contestó su nuevo amigo, al tiempo que se incorporaba.

Harry y Hermione también se pusieron en pie.

– Permíteme – dijo Joey con una gran sonrisa, mientras ofrecía su brazo derecho a Hermione –, sería un honor escoltarte hasta el aula.

Hermione volvió a sonrojarse, pero aceptó la propuesta y lo tomó del brazo.

Los cuatro salieron del Gran Comedor y se encaminaron a tomar su primer clase con Ékuva.


	9. Una Clase Poco Común

**Capítulo 9. "Una Clase Poco Común"**

Parecía que a todos se les había ocurrido lo mismo que a Ron, porque el pasillo que conducía al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras estaba abarrotado de alumnos que murmuraban emocionados.

Faltando cinco minutos para que iniciara la clase, todos se amontonaron y empujaron para pasar por la puerta.

Ékuva no estaba ahí, y mientras iban a sentarse, la tensión aumentó. Como Joey era nuevo y probablemente no entendía por qué tanto alboroto, los tres amigos le relataron lo sucedido en el tren.

– ¡Ellos estuvieron ahí! – gritó Seamus, mientras señalaba a Harry, Ron y Hermione.

– ¿De verdad? – inquirió Parvati Patil, emocionada.

– ¡Sí! – confirmó Dean –, Harry nos contó.

– ¿Y cómo fue? – preguntó Lavender Brown –, no omitan ningún detalle.

– Todo pasó así . . . – comenzó Ron, pero se calló instantáneamente.

Era la hora exacta de que empezara la clase y la puerta se había abierto de par en par, dando pasó a su nueva profesora.

– ¡Buen día! – saludó la joven, con voz potente.

– ¡Buen día! – contestaron al unísono.

Avanzó hasta llegar a su escritorio. Otra vez estaba vestida de negro y Harry supuso que ese debía ser su color favorito. Ya estando a unos centímetros de su escritorio, se sentó en él, paseando la vista por los rostros de sus nuevos alumnos. Parecía que los analizara con esos ojos tan extraños, como si los desintegrase hasta dejar una mínima partícula, y después los volviera a formar.

– Muy bien alumnos – comenzó – para todos aquellos que no pusieron atención al discurso de ayer del profesor Dumbledore, me voy a presentar. Soy Ékuva Roswell, es un placer conocerlos.

Hubo un murmullo general por parte de los estudiantes.

– Antes de comenzar la clase – continuó, poniendo fin al ruido – hay tres reglas muy importantes que deben saber:

Uno: me gusta que la gente me ponga atención cuando estoy hablando, y si alguno de los aquí presentes no está dispuesto a hacerlo, la puerta es igual de ancha tanto para entrar como para salir.

Dos: para poder enseñarles como se debe, necesito que por su parte haya total y completa confianza en mí, y les aclaro que con el término "enseñarles" no me refiero solamente a lo académico, sino a la vida misma.

Todos la miraban estupefactos.

– Y tres – hizo una pausa, disfrutando el impacto que sus anteriores palabras habían provocado, después sonrió ampliamente –: no me gustan los formalismos. Estoy segura de que cada uno de ustedes tiene su manera particular de saludar, ya sea una palabra, una seña o un gesto y, por lo menos en mi clase, tendrán libertad de decir "hola" como quieran.

Respecto a que me llamen profesora . . . – dejó la frase suspendida, como si eso le diera escalofrío – mejor llámenme por mi nombre. Después de todo, me veo como la mayoría de ustedes.

Se volvieron a escuchar las voces susurrantes de los estudiantes.

– Ya que aclaramos todos los puntos necesarios – continuó Ékuva –, estoy segura que les alegrará saber que la clase de hoy, no la tendremos ni aquí ni ahora, sino en la torre de Astronomía esta noche. Me esperarán en esta aula y a las once en punto vendré por ustedes, así que les recomiendo que lleguen un poco antes.

No pudiendo controlarse, comenzaron a murmurar sobre la noticia recibida.

– Pero – dijo Ékuva con voz potente –, he pensado que esta clase la podemos ocupar para conocernos mejor. Si tienen que confiar en mí, primero deben saber cómo soy, así que estoy dispuesta a contestar lo que se les ocurra.

En ese momento, todos estallaron en miles de preguntas incomprensibles.

– ¡De uno por uno! – gritó la joven para hacerse oír –, levanten la mano los que quieran hablar.

Todas las manos se agitaron en el aire.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Ékuva visiblemente sorprendida –, esto es extraño.

Miró todos los rostros ansiosos de sus alumnos y señaló a Parvati Patil, quien lanzó un grito de triunfo.

– ¿Es verdad que le diste una paliza a Malfoy? – inquirió emocionada.

– Sabía que me preguntarían eso – respondió con tono resignado –. Sí, es verdad.

– ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? – se apresuró a decir Lavender Brown.

– Porque se lo merecía.

Esta sencilla respuesta, provocó una gran satisfacción en todos los ahí presentes.

Después, con ayuda de Harry, Ron y Hermione, relató lo sucedida en el vagón. Cuando contaba las partes emocionantes, podían escucharse todo tipo de exclamaciones de alegría.

– Y así fue – concluyó Ékuva al tiempo que les dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

Todos quedaron satisfechos con la historia, por eso les sorprendió ver la mano de Ron agitándose.

– Ron – dijo la joven al percatarse de esto –, ¿quieres decir algo?

– ¿Nos vas a enseñar Dae Twon Ko? – finalmente había externado la duda que lo torturaba desde el día anterior.

– Tae Kwon Do – lo corrigió la joven –, y la respuesta es no.

– ¿Por qué? – inquirió Harry.

– Bueno, ustedes vienen aquí para aprender a usar la magia y poder defenderse – aclaró –, y no creo que a sus familias les agrade saber que yo no cumplo con esa misión.

– En mi opinión personal – terció Joey, quien hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio –, creo que es muy útil que sepamos defendernos de otra forma en la que no se requiera la magia.

Ékuva lo miró durante unos segundos, pensativa, luego sonrió.

– Joey Reagan – dijo divertida –, no creí volver a verte.

– Así soy de impredecible – respondió alegremente –, si me permites sugerirte algo, puedes enseñarnos Tae Kwon Do en las tardes y así no interfiere con el programa de estudio.

En todo el salón estalló un murmullo de asentimiento. Unos a otros se miraban emocionados.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Joey alzando la voz –, ¿qué te parece mi idea?

– Me parece estupenda – respondió –, pero creo que sería inútil que tú te presentaras a esas sesiones, porque ya sabes Tae Kwon Do.

Todas las miradas de los alumnos se desviaron de la joven y se posaron en Joey, incrédulos.

– ¿Tú sabes Tae Kwon Do? – exclamó Ron –, ¿por qué no lo dijiste?

– Nunca lo preguntaste – contestó con calma.

– ¿Y si nos muestran lo que saben? – propuso Neville emocionado.

– ¡Sí! – gritaron todos al unísono.

Ékuva y Joey se miraron dubitativos.

– Yo no tengo ningún inconveniente – dijo el apuesto joven al tiempo que sonreía.

– Bueno – comenzó su profesora – no creo que haya problema alguno.

Una ensordecedora ovación cubrió el lugar, al tiempo que Joey se ponía en pie y se dirigía a donde estaba Ékuva.

Se colocaron uno frente al otro e hicieron una pequeña reverencia, luego tomaron sus respectivas posiciones de combate y comenzaron.

Era increíble: patadas, puñetazos, saltos y evasiones. En un instante, el aula se llenó de exclamaciones tales como ¡Oh! y ¡Ah! . Incluso era mejor que la paliza de Malfoy, porque aquí los dos sabían lo que hacían, sin duda era algo extraordinario.

Entonces, con un movimiento rápido, ambos quedaron frente a frente, cada uno con el puño del otro a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro.

Sin moverse ni un solo milímetro, Ékuva habló:

– Eres muy bueno.

– Gracias – respondió Joey, conservando su posición –, tú también.

Ambos sonrieron y bajaron sus brazos, después volvieron a hacer reverencia; la pelea había terminado y aparentemente era un empate.

Todos estallaron en aplausos y ovaciones, mientras los dos jóvenes los miraban muy divertidos.

– ¡Los veré en la noche! – exclamó Ékuva por sobre aquel escándalo –, ¡la clase ya terminó!

Automáticamente los aplausos fueron sustituidos por expresiones de inconformidad, pero no teniendo más remedio, comenzaron a salir del aula.

Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron para esperar a su nuevo amigo.

– ¿Me lo pueden prestar un instante? – preguntó Ékuva tomando a Joey del brazo.

– Claro – respondieron al unísono y emprendieron el camino hacia la puerta.

Cuando estaban por salir pudieron escuchar parte de la conversación, aunque no entendieron nada, porque estaban hablando en francés.


	10. Un Grandioso Puesto

**Capítulo 10. "Un Grandioso Puesto"**

– ¿De dónde la conoces? – fue lo primero que dijo Ron cuando Joey los hubo alcanzado.

– De Beauxbatons – respondió cortésmente – iba unos años delante de mí.

– ¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes? – exclamó Ron indignado.

– Por si no lo recuerdas Ron, Joey llegó en la madrugada – intervino Hermione –, seguramente no la habías visto ¿verdad?

– Así es – contestó el muchacho.

– ¿Qué clase sigue? – preguntó Harry para cambiar de tema.

– Pociones – dijo Ron lacónicamente –, con Slytherin.

– ¡No es posible! – dijo Harry –, ¿tenían que arruinarnos el día?

– Y si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde – advirtió Hermione.

Avanzaron más rápido por el largo corredor cuando de pronto:

– ¡Potter!

Harry se paró en seco y dio vuelta para ver quién lo llamaba.

– Hay algo muy importante que debes saber Potter – era la profesora McGonagall –, ven aquí.

Harry volvió la vista a sus amigos quienes lo miraban sorprendidos, pero entendiendo que debía ser un asunto privado, siguieron su camino, mientras Harry regresaba sobre sus pasos hasta donde estaba la profesora.

– No te asustes – dijo McGonagall al ver la expresión sombría que se había dibujado en el rostro de Harry –, no es nada malo.

– ¿Qué es entonces? – preguntó Harry más calmado.

– Eres el nuevo capitán de quidditch de Gryffindor – aclaró la profesora, visiblemente emocionada.

Harry se quedó estupefacto. Cualquiera que lo hubiese visto en ese momento, pensaría que era un tonto, debido a la expresión de desconcierto de su rostro. Cuando pudo articular palabra, dijo:

– Yo . . . capitán . . .

– Claro que si no te sientes capaz – comenzó McGonagall – nombraré a otro para que . . .

– ¡NO! – interrumpió Harry agresivamente. Después, comprendiendo su descortesía, se disculpó:

– Lo siento, lo que quise decir es que acepto el cargo.

– Ya lo suponía – dijo la profesora con una gran sonrisa –. Tienes que organizar los entrenamientos y avisarle a los otros integrantes los días en que van a practicar, y no olvides que hacen falta dos cazadores, debes hacer las pruebas correspondientes a los posibles candidatos – hizo una pausa para tomar aire –. ¿Crees poder con esta responsabilidad?

Harry la miraba aterrado, pero convencido de su capacidad, respondió:

– No se preocupe profesora, déjelo en mis manos.

– Muy bien Potter, ya no te quito más tiempo.

Dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso decidido. Harry hizo lo mismo y continuó rápidamente su camino a las mazmorras.

Pociones transcurrió como siempre, a excepción de que a los cinco minutos de que la clase iniciara, Gryffindor ya había perdido veinte puntos, porque Harry llegó tarde.

Todos los días de todos los años era la misma rutina: Snape se paseaba por entre los alumnos y sus calderos, criticando a los Gryffindor y descontando puntos por cualquier cosa. A Dean Thomas le quitó diez puntos, por no tener bien amarrados los cordones de sus zapatos, alegando que podía ocurrir un terrible accidente.

Respiraron tranquilos cuando la clase concluyó y estuvieron fuera de las mazmorras, y por ende, lejos de Snape.

Harry les contó todo lo que le había dicho McGonagall y cuando terminó, Ron parecía a punto de explotar por la emoción y alegría.

– ¡Seguramente ganaremos! – gritaba – ¡No podemos perder!

– ¡Ron! – exclamó Hermione – se te olvida que faltan dos integrantes.

– Por eso no te preocupes Hermione – dijo Harry – pienso poner un letrero en el tablero de anuncios para todos aquellos que lo quieran intentar.

– No seas aguafiestas Hermione – la reprendió Ron –, se supone que debes apoyarnos.

– Y los apoyo – se defendió –, pero también soy realista: no puedes cantar victoria si te hacen falta elementos.

– ¿Qué puestos faltan? – inquirió Joey, quien había permanecido ajeno a la discusión.

– Dos cazadores, pero alguna vez Ginny Weasley me dijo que haría las pruebas para el puesto cuando entráramos al sexto curso, así que sólo falta una persona – contestó Harry un poco preocupado. Después miró a Joey con detenimiento y su rostro se iluminó con una gran sonrisa –. ¿Tú no juegas quidditch? – preguntó esperanzado.

– Yo . . . – al parecer, el comentario lo había tomado por sorpresa –, pues sí, pero no soy un gran jugador.

– Eso se puede pulir – dijo Harry.

– Sí . . . – terció Ron pensativamente –, y si no funciona, puedes usar el Tae Kwon Do y listo.

– Bueno – contestó Joey un poco inseguro –, creo que puedo intentarlo.

– Perfecto – convino Harry – te haremos una prueba esta misma tarde.

– Lo ves Hermione – dijo Ron –, nuestro problema ya se resolvió.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero la cerró al instante. No quería hacer un comentario que calificara a Joey como mal jugador. Después de todo, apenas lo estaban conociendo y no podía juzgarlo sin antes haber visto sus habilidades.

Fue entonces cuando Hermione dejó de existir para esos tres caballeros, porque se la pasaron hablando de quidditch durante el resto del día.


	11. Whisper

**Capítulo 11. "_Whisper_"**

– ¡Rápido!, no quiero perder la clase – extrañamente, era Ron el que los estaba apresurando.

– Ron faltan quince minutos para la hora acordada – reclamó Hermione –, ¿no te parece que llegaremos con tiempo de sobra?

– Me sorprendes Hermione – terció Harry – creí que tú eras la que decía que como prefectos deben poner el ejemplo.

– ¡Sí! – exclamó Ron –, no me molestes.

– Cuando se ponen en mi contra son insoportables – se quejó Hermione indignada.

– No se peleen – dijo Joey en tono apaciguador –, ya llegamos.

Caminaron lo que les hacía falta para alcanzar la puerta y cuando la cruzaron, se quedaron paralizados, viendo a su alrededor.

En el aula no sólo estaban los de Gryffindor, también se encontraban ahí los alumnos de Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin.

Todos hablan de la paliza de Malfoy, y tal vez era por eso que el Slytherin permanecía en un rincón, más pálido de lo normal y completamente en silencio.

– ¡Hola muchachos! – Ernie Mcmillan, un alumno de Hufflepuff, se acercaba a ellos –, ya me enteré Harry, felicidades por tu nuevo puesto.

– Gracias – contestó Harry.

– Pero les hacen falta dos jugadores ¿no? – inquirió Ernie maliciosamente.

– Nos faltaban – aclaró Ron –, mi hermana ocupará un puesto y seguramente no conoces a Joey Reagan, nuestro nuevo cazador.

– Hola – saludó Joey amistosamente.

– Mucho gusto – respondió Ernie.

– Le hicimos las pruebas esta tarde – explicó Harry – y es un gran jugador.

– Pues me alegro por ustedes – replicó Ernie – pero no crean que será fácil derrotarnos. El equipo va a entrenar mucho para ganar.

En ese momento la puerta del aula se abrió, dando paso a Ékuva. Eran las once en punto.

– Bien – murmuró la joven – parece que todos están aquí. Síganme – ordenó, y se dio vuelta para guiarlos a la torre de Astronomía.

Caminaron silenciosamente hasta que Hannah Abbott, otra estudiante de Hufflepuff, recibió un golpe en la cabeza con algo que parecía ser una bola de pergamino.

Al instante una estruendosa risa cubrió el largo corredor.

– ¡Estudiantes repulsivos! – una aguda voz llena de malicia sustituyó las carcajadas. Era Peeves, el poltergeist, y estaba flotando en el aire por sobre los demás. Enseguida, todos fueron bombardeados por pequeñas bolas, no sólo de pergamino seco. Los alumnos trataban de evitar los golpes, aunque fue totalmente inútil.

– ¡PEEVES! – gritó Ékuva enfadada.

Normalmente el poltergeist se hubiera burlado, pero lo que pasó sorprendió a todos. Al escuchar el grito de la joven, Peeves cayó unos cuantos metros de altura, deteniéndose justo a tiempo para no chocar con el suelo.

– Vete de aquí – ordenó Ékuva –, no molestes.

– Oh, discúlpeme – dijo el poltergeist muy asustado –, yo no sabía que . . . realmente lo siento, yo . . .

– No te pedí que te disculparas – corrigió la joven – te dije que te fueras.

– Es verdad – reconoció – . . . disculpe mi torpeza . . . yo . . .

– ¡LÁRGATE!

Peeves se fue volando rápidamente, aterrorizado.

– Bueno – dijo Ékuva más calmada –, sigamos.

Reemprendieron la marcha, bastaste anonadados. El travieso poltergeist sólo le tenía miedo al Barón Sanguinario, el fantasma de la casa Slytherin. Cuando ya estaban en medio de la oscuridad de la torre, la curiosidad aumentó al máximo.

– Estoy segura que se preguntarán el por qué esta clase será así – comenzó su profesora –. La razón es muy simple: lo que les voy a mostrar sólo se puede ver de noche. Para su mayor comodidad, cité a todos a la misma hora y así no pierden tanto tiempo esperando.

Evidentemente, no estaban cómodos compartiendo el lugar con los Slytherin.

– ¿Tienen alguna idea de lo que veremos esta noche? – cuestionó Ékuva.

Sin duda todos tenían teorías, pero no se atrevieron a exponerlas. Ni siquiera Hermione, quien parecía no hallar respuesta a la pregunta.

– Lo que les enseñaré es un hechizo que los ayudará a defenderse de las criaturas nocturnas.

Un murmullo recorrió la torre.

– Sé que muchos pensarán que no es necesario que conozcan este conjuro, pero les aseguro que éste es diferente. Yo lo creé, y está particularmente diseñado para criaturas que no pueden exponerse al Sol, tales como gárgolas o vampiros. Repitan después de mí: _¡DAMNUM SPLENDOR!_

– _¡DAMNUM SPLENDOR!_ – dijeron con voz fuerte y clara.

– Muy bien, ahora vamos a la práctica – se aproximó a la orilla de la torre y gritó: ¡SIGFRYD!

Al instante un enorme ser salió disparado por los aires y sobrevoló por encima de los estudiantes, después aterrizó al lado de Ékuva.

– Buenas noches – dijo una voz profunda proveniente de aquel ser.

– Él es Sigfryd – explicó la joven –, aceptó ayudarme esta noche.

Todos se quedaron boquiabiertos contemplándolo.

– Es una gárgola – susurró Hermione bastante impresionada.

– Así es Hermione – dijo Ékuva, visiblemente aliviada de que ese comentario aligerara la tensión.

– Sigfryd es mi amigo, y por eso no tuvo inconveniente en aceptar mi oferta – explicó –; pero cualquier otra gárgola los destrozaría en un instante. No están muy contentos con los humanos. ¿Alguien sabe por qué?

Como siempre, la mano de Hermione fue la primera y única en agitarse en el aire. Ékuva le concedió la palabra.

– Las gárgolas son criaturas que hicieron un pacto con los humanos, acordando protegerse mutuamente cuando más lo necesitaran – informó –. De esta manera, la gárgola estaba obligada a cuidar del hombre en la noche, mientras que éste la defendía durante el día – hizo una pausa para tomar aire –. Pero algunas personas, temiendo por su propia seguridad, destruyeron muchas de las que entonces fueron sus aliadas, rompiendo así el pacto para siempre.

– Muy bien – dijo su profesora – diez puntos para Gryffindor.

– Ni yo mismo lo hubiera relatado mejor – expresó Sigfryd.

– Y es precisamente por eso que deben saber cómo defenderse – aclaró Ékuva –. Sigfryd, ¿puedes tomar tu posición por favor?

– Será un placer – respondió, mientras se colocaban frente a frente.

– A la cuenta de tres – dijo la joven –: uno . . . dos . . . ¡TRES! . . . _¡DAMNUM SPLENDOR!_

Todo pasó en un instante: Sigfryd se abalanzó sobre Ékuva en el instante en que ella gritaba y una luz cegadora iluminaba la torre. Antes de que la oscuridad los envolviera otra vez, pudieron apreciar que la enorme gárgola había sido transformada en piedra.

– Como pudieron ver – comenzó su profesora – el hechizo consiste en concentrar algunos rayos de Sol dentro de la varita, para después usarlos como protección. Con este conjuro se puede destruir a un vampiro y paralizar por un pequeño momento a una gárgola. También se puede cegar al enemigo. Es muy eficiente – hizo una pausa contemplando la reacción de sus alumnos –. ¿Quién quiere intentarlo?

Nadie contestó. Estaban demasiado impresionados como para moverse. Sin embargo, Harry sentía una especie de compromiso hacia Ékuva, así que levantó la mano.

– No esperaba menos de ti Harry – dijo con una ligera sonrisa –. Acércate.

Harry avanzó un poco temeroso pero seguro de sí mismo.

– El secreto es pensar en el Sol – comunicó la joven –, sólo concéntrate en eso.

– De acuerdo.

– Sigfryd . . .

– Estoy listo.

– A la cuenta de tres – repitió Ékuva –: uno . . . dos . . . ¡TRES!

– _¡Damnum splendor!_ – exclamó Harry con voz potente, al tiempo que la gárgola se lanzaba para atacarlo.

Otro resplandor cubrió la torre, y aunque su intensidad fue menor, pudo paralizar a Sigfryd.

– ¡Muy bien Harry! – lo felicitó la joven – cinco puntos más para Gryffindor.

Después de Harry, fueron pasando de uno por uno, hasta que al final sólo quedó Neville.

Un poco nervioso pasó al frente, y poniendo toda su entereza en ello, logró hacer el conjuro de la forma correcta. Los Gryffindor prorrumpieron en aplausos.

– ¡OH POR FAVOR! – exclamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras –, ¡es obvio que la gárgola está actuando para no hacer sentir mal a ese idiota que no es capaz ni siquiera de efectuar el conjuro de desarme!

Un silencio espectral envolvió la torre. Ékuva respiró profundamente.

– Señor Malfoy está colmando mi paciencia – dijo la joven –, creí que había entendido mi mensaje en el expreso.

– Y yo creí que veníamos para aprender magia real – replicó airado –, no estúpidos conjuros inventados por principiantes.

– ¡Ya cállate Malfoy! – espetó Harry en tono amenazador.

– Espera Harry – lo calmó su profesora. Después se dirigió a Malfoy –. Si lo que quieres es cerciorarte de que el hechizo estuvo bien hecho, ¿por qué no vienes y lo compruebas por ti mismo?

– Claro que lo haré – contestó altivo, al tiempo que se aproximaba a la orilla de la torre.

– ¿Y bien? – inquirió la joven.

Malfoy no contestó, sólo se limitó a verla con un profundo odio.

– Te hice una pregunta – replicó Ékuva – ¿qué es lo que ves?

– A la gárgola transformada en piedra – respondió en un susurro.

– Eso creí – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa de satisfacción – te recomiendo que para la próxima vez pienses antes de hablar.

Malfoy la fulminó con la mirada. No estaba dispuesto a que lo humillaran de esa forma. Cuando regresó sobre sus pasos vio su oportunidad: Neville estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del borde de la torre, así que "accidentalmente" chocó contra él, haciendo que éste perdiera el equilibrio y se precipitara al oscuro vacío.

– ¡NEVILLE! – un horrible temor invadió a los Gryffindor. Era imposible que sobreviviera a la caída.

Pero Ékuva fue muy rápida. Se había lanzado al abismo en un intento de rescatar a Neville. Milagrosamente logró alcanzarlo y aferrarlo a su cuerpo con fuerza. De repente un silbido ensordecedor resquebrajó el silencio de la noche.

Nadie entendió por qué la joven había hecho eso, pero todo se aclaró cuando el sonido de un batir de alas llegó hasta sus oídos. No era Sigfryd, porque él aún estaba en su forma de piedra. Entonces vieron como un gran ser se acercaba a Ékuva y Neville, siguiendo la trayectoria de su caída. Ékuva hizo una especie de giro en el aire y esa sombra los atrapó al vuelo. Después dio un rodeo y los llevó de vuelta a la cima de la torre. Cuando descendió, se dieron cuenta de que aquel ser era un hermoso pegaso negro.

– Muy bien _Whisper_ – le susurró la joven mientras acariciaba su crin.

Con mucha agilidad, bajó del animal y dijo en voz alta:

– Señorita Parkinson, tráigame al profesor Snape.

En ese momento, Neville cayó al suelo desmayado.

– ¡AHORA! – gritó Ékuva fuera de sí.

Pansy salió corriendo de la torre mientras los Gryffindor se arremolinaban en torno a su profesora para poder ayudarla con Neville.


	12. Sucesos Extraños

**Capítulo 12. "Sucesos Extraños"**

– ¡¿CÓMO ES POSIBLE QUE PERMITAS TAL COMPORTAMIENTO EN UN MIEMBRO DE TU CASA?! – gritó Ékuva enfurecida.

Llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos reclamándole a Snape, quien la observaba atónito.

Después de que Pansy abandonó la torre para ir en busca del profesor, Ékuva había llevado a Neville hasta la enfermería, acompañada de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Cinco minutos después de eso llegó Snape, y desde entonces había permanecido rígido en una silla, totalmente en silencio.

– ¿Por qué tanto escándalo? – era la profesora McGonagall, que venía acompañada de Hermione –, la señorita Granger me dijo que era urgente.

– Sucede que al señor Malfoy le pareció gracioso hacer una pequeña broma – explicó Ékuva – consistente en arrojar a Neville Longbottom de la torre de Astronomía – dicho esto último, señaló la cama en donde yacía Neville, totalmente inconsciente.

– ¿Es eso cierto? – preguntó la profesora McGonagall, con una nota de terror en la voz.

Malfoy se limitó a bajar la vista, sin decir una sola palabra.

– ¡Por Dios! – exclamó la profesora horrorizada, llevándose la mano derecha al pecho –, ¿cómo es posible?

– Profesora, me permito recordarle que Longbottom es extremadamente torpe – Snape por fin se había puesto en pie para defender a su alumno predilecto –, pudo tropezarce en el momento en que Draco pasaba a su lado y así provocar esta confusión.

– Claro – dijo Ékuva con ironía –, eso sería lo más lógico, de no ser porque fue realmente obvio que el señor Malfoy se desvió de su trayectoria. Todos lo vimos.

Los alumnos de Gryffindor asintieron, mientras que los Slytherin permanecieron inmóviles.

– Cualquier estudiante aquí presente puede dar testimonio de lo que pasó – indicó la joven, aún exaltada – además, todavía falta oír a Neville.

– Bueno, por ahí podemos comenzar – repuso la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que se acercaba a la cama de Neville y lo apuntaba con su varita –: _¡enervate!_

Neville abrió los ojos al instante, viendo asustado a su alrededor. Cuando se dio cuenta de dónde estaba, palideció y trató de buscar un punto de apoyo. Fijó su mirada en Harry.

– Longbottom – comenzó McGonagall –, voy a preguntarte algo muy sencillo, pero debes ser completamente honesto, ¿entendido?

Neville asintió despacio.

– ¿El señor Malfoy hizo que cayeras de la torre de Astronomía?

Todos lo miraron fijamente esperando la respuesta, tal vez fue por eso que comenzó a balbucear y a decir cosas sin sentido.

– Tranquilízate Neville – susurró Ékuva –, sólo contesta sí o no.

– S . . . s . . . sí – tartamudeó débilmente.

– Lo ven – dijo la joven – es cierto.

– Tengo entendido que estaban en medio de la oscuridad, ¿verdad? – inquirió Snape.

– Así es – respondió Ékuva con desgana.

– Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te hace estar tan segura de que no fue un accidente? – cuestionó astutamente.

– ¿Qué no te bastan estas pruebas? – preguntó la joven furiosa.

– Es obvio que el muchacho está muy consternado – replicó con calma –, en su estado, puede confundir cualquier cosa.

– Bien – dijo Ékuva – si no te es suficiente con mi palabra, vamos a hacerlo a tu manera: dale de tu poción de la verdad a cualquiera de los estudiantes aquí presentes y salgamos de dudas de una buena vez.

Todas las miradas se posaron ansiosas en Snape, esperando la respuesta a aquella sugerencia. Finalmente contestó:

– No es necesario, te creo.

– Entonces el señor Malfoy recibirá su castigo – aclaró la profesora McGonagall con un visible alivio –, yo misma se lo impondré.

– Si me lo permite profesora – intervino Ékuva –, quiero ser yo quien imponga el castigo. Después de todo, esto pasó en mi clase.

– Creo que eso sería lo correcto – convino McGonagall –, si no es que el profesor Snape tiene algún inconveniente.

– A mi parecer, es lo justo – respondió Snape un poco intranquilo.

– Muy bien – dijo McGonagall –, señor Malfoy, la profesora Roswell le avisará la fecha y hora en que cumplirá con su castigo.

Malfoy miró con horror a Ékuva, quien le dirigió una leve sonrisa de triunfo y satisfacción.

– Es hora de que se vayan a dormir – apresuró la profesora McGonagall –, ya es muy tarde y mañana tendrán un día muy ocupado. Y Ékuva, ¿puedes sacar a ese animal del castillo?

La joven asintió y salió de la enfermería junto con los alumnos. En el pasillo se encontraba _Whisper_. El pegaso había transportado a Neville cuando estaba inconsciente y ahora esperaba a su dueña fielmente. Ella montó y se alejaron a trote hasta que se perdieron de vista.

– ¡Potter! – exclamó Malfoy, aprovechando que McGonagall y Snape seguían en la enfermería –, dile a tu amigo que esto no se va a quedar así, me las va a pagar.

Harry abrió la boca para contestar, pero Joey fue más rápido:

– Si no quieres tener problemas, será mejor que dejes a Neville en paz.

– Oh . . . – Malfoy hizo una mueca burlona –, ¿eso es una amenaza?

Joey se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo tomó por el cuello de la túnica.

– Sí – contestó susurrante pero con los ojos llenos de furia –, es una amenaza. No sabes de lo que soy capaz.

Malfoy palideció aún más, pero le sostuvo la mirada. Un ruido dentro de la enfermería indicó que los profesores salían, así que Joey lo soltó y giró sobre sus pies para encaminarce a la sala común de Gryffindor. Los alumnos se dividieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Hermione tímidamente.

– Sí – contestó Joey –, sólo estoy un poco frustrado, pero ya se me pasará.

Después de ese pequeño comentario, siguieron avanzando en silencio hasta el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Harry llevaba durmiendo aproximadamente una hora. Cuando habían llegado al dormitorio, permanecieron en silencio contemplando la cama vacía de Neville, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado.

Se acostaron sin hacer mayor comentario de lo sucedido. Tal vez fue por todo lo vivido que Harry tuvo un sueño muy extraño:

Se encontraba de pie en la torre de Astronomía, envuelto por la oscuridad, y frente a él estaba Ékuva, mirándolo fijamente. De repente, la joven se dejaba caer de espaldas al abismo con los brazos extendidos. Invadido por un profundo temor, Harry saltaba al vacío tras ella. En un inesperado giro del sueño, se vio dentro del Bosque Prohibido y Ékuva una vez más estaba frente a él. Ella comenzaba a correr y Harry la siguió con cierta dificultad. Él la llamaba por su nombre, pero por más que lo intentó, no consiguió que la joven aminorara la marcha. De pronto, ella paró bruscamente y Harry hizo lo mismo. Era como si Ékuva hubiera visto algo. Cuando Harry avanzó hacia ella, la joven inesperadamente levantó los brazos y rodeó el aire. Al fijar mejor la vista, Harry notó que la muchacha abrazaba a un hombre, aunque no pudo distinguir de quién se trataba. En ese momento Ékuva volvió a observarlo, pero extrañamente, sus ojos sí mostraron lo que ella estaba sintiendo: odio. Su mirada estaba llena de rencor. Entonces la cicatriz comenzó a dolerle, se la tocó para tratar de calmar la punzada y vio con horror que ésta sangraba.

Despertó de golpe, y por inercia, posó la mano en el rayo de su frente. Todo estaba bien, no había sangre.

Cuando se hubo tranquilizado, se sumió en sus pensamientos, tratando de descifrar aquel sueño, pero un ruido lo sobresaltó. Oyó que alguien se dirigía a la puerta, la abría y salía del dormitorio.

Esperó un poco, asegurándose de que los pasos se alejaban y después descorrió las cortinas de su cama para ver quién había salido.

La cama de Joey estaba vacía. Pero ¿adónde pudo haber ido?

Harry se recostó en la cama, pensativo. Al parecer, ya no sólo debía preocuparse por el significado de su sueño, sino que ahora también debía pensar en ese sospechoso paseo nocturno que Joey había decidido tomar.


	13. Un Descubrimiento Sorprendente

**Capítulo 13. "Un Descubrimiento Sorprendente"**

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche nefasta. Por el momento, el sueño de Harry seguía sin tener algún significado en concreto. En cuanto a Joey, Harry llegó a la conclusión de que su extraño sueño lo había puesto paranoico; lo más probable era que su nuevo compañero saliera para atender al llamado de la naturaleza.

– ¡Vamos Harry! – exclamó Ron –, ¿no se supone que el entrenamiento debe ser más duro?

– ¡Este es el primer entrenamiento que dirijo! – se defendió –, apenas estoy aprendiendo.

– Creo que es mejor que paremos – aconsejó Katie Bell, otra cazadora de Gryffindor.

– No te preocupes Harry – dijo Ginny en tono comprensivo –, para ser tu primera vez como capitán, estuvo bastante bien.

– Quien definitivamente merece un aplauso es nuestro querido cazador Joey Reagan – comentó Ron, cuya actitud hacia el joven había cambiado totalmente desde que supo lo del Tae Kwon Do.

– No es para tanto Ron – murmuró Joey ligeramente apenado.

Todo el equipo se dirigió a los vestidores para quitarse las túnicas de quidditch.

– ¿Ya están listos? – preguntó Hermione cuando el trío se le acercó.

Respondieron afirmativamente con la cabeza. Le habían prometido a Hagrid visitarlo para poder hablar sobre su primer semana en el sexto curso.

Caminaron bastante animados hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, ubicada en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, y cuando llegaron, se llevaron una grata sorpresa: justo al lado de la cabaña había una cerca improvisada en donde se encontraba _Whisper_ y junto a él, nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, con las ropas totalmente sucias, parecía que intentaba bañar al animal, pero de acuerdo a la escena, el pegaso estaba bañando al rubio.

No pudieron evitar sonreír, pensando que ese debía ser el castigo impuesto por Ékuva.

– ¡Que quede muy limpio Malfoy! – exclamó Joey burlonamente.

Todos rieron, excepto Malfoy, quien levantó la vista y lo miró con un profundo odio.

– ¡No pierdas tiempo contemplándolos! – era la voz de Ékuva –, recuerda que estás cumpliendo un castigo. ¡TRABAJA!

Malfoy volvió a lo suyo mientras ellos llegaban a la puerta de la cabaña, donde Ékuva estaba recargada, viendo complacida la divertida escena.

– Vienen a ver a Hagrid, ¿verdad? – inquirió la joven cuando los tuvo enfrente.

– Sí – respondió Harry –, ¿él está aquí?

– ¡PASEN! – la voz de Hagrid retumbó desde el interior de la cabaña –. Los estaba esperando – agregó cuando estuvieron adentro –. Siéntense. Espera, a ti no te conozco – dijo dirigiéndose a Joey.

– Soy Joey Reagan – se presentó al tiempo que su mano era apretada por la de Hagrid –, apenas entré en este curso.

– Mucho gusto, ¿quieren una taza de té?

Los cuatro chicos asintieron y se sentaron alrededor de la mesa. Sobre ésta, ya había dos tazas humeantes de té. Hagrid preparó rápidamente cuatro más y se las ofreció a los muchachos.

– ¿Estabas hablando con Ékuva? – preguntó Harry.

– Eh . . . sí . . . este . . . ¿No quieren pastelillos? – dijo nerviosamente.

– Gracias Hagrid, pero no tenemos hambre – respondió Hermione, quien conociendo los dotes culinarios de Hagrid, prefirió abstenerse.

– Bueno, cuéntenme, ¿cómo les ha ido en su primer semana?

– Pues se puede decir que la única materia que ha cambiado es Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – contestó Ron –, es mucho mejor ahora.

– Ékuva es una gran profesora – complementó Joey después de beber un sorbo de té.

– Sí – comentó Hagrid pensativo –, ella en una gran persona.

– ¿Ya la conocías? – inquirió Harry.

– Este . . . no . . . yo . . . –por alguna extraña razón, Hagrid estaba muy nervioso y miraba hacia la puerta de la cabaña –. Lo que pasa es que . . .

– ¿Interrumpo? – Ékuva se asomó por la puerta.

– No – dijo Hagrid con un visible alivio –, pasa.

– Gracias – respondió mientras se sentaba junto a los demás y tomaba su taza de té.

Por un pequeño instante, un profundo silencio se apoderó de todos, y podía sentirse mucha tensión en el ambiente.

– Así que . . . – habló Joey – ¿Ese es el castigo de Malfoy?

– Es sólo una parte – aclaró la joven – también será suspendido del equipo de quidditch, no se le permitirá visitar Hogsmeade, y veré la forma de imponerle algún castigo físico.

Debió ser realmente visible la sorpresa que les dio esa noticia, porque Ékuva agregó:

– Claro que eso no lo debe saber nadie.

– Pero el castigo físico está prohibido en Hogwarts – replicó Hermione asustada.

– No necesitas decírmelo Hermione – respondió la joven –, lo sé, pero lo que hizo Malfoy merece un buen escarmiento.

– Sí Hermione – intervino Ron –, Neville pudo haber muerto.

– Si Ékuva no se hubiera lanzado tras él, todo hubiera terminado en tragedia – dijo Joey muy serio.

– Lo sé, pero . . .

Un estruendoso relinchido la interrumpió. Rápidamente salieron de la cabaña para ver qué pasaba.

Malfoy se encontraba agazapado en el suelo, mientras _Whisper_ saltaba y relinchaba como un poseso.

Hagrid saltó la cerca y se llevó a Malfoy, al tiempo que Ékuva trataba de calmar al pegaso. Cuando lo hubo logrado, se dirigió furiosa al rubio:

– ¡¿ACASO ESTÁS LOCO?! ¡POR ALGO TE DIJE QUE NO PODÍAS USAR MAGIA! ¡_WHISPER_ SE ALTERA MUCHO CON ELLA!

Malfoy no respondió, estaba demasiado asustado como para defenderse.

– Será mejor que lo dejemos así – concluyó Ékuva más calmada –, ya está oscureciendo.

– Sí – dijo Hagrid –, ustedes también deben irse. Conversaremos otro día.

Los cuatro amigos se miraron y obedecieron con resignación.

Regresaron al castillo junto a Ékuva y Malfoy, pensando que no valía la pena meterse en problemas tan pronto.

Harry no sabía cuantas horas llevaba tratando de dormir, aunque suponía que debían ser muchas. Finalmente se dio por vencido y decidió ir a relajarse a la sala común.

Se sentó frente a la chimenea, donde el fuego ya se había consumido. Eran noches como esas las que Harry empleaba para pensar en todo lo que lo rodeaba. Pensaba en Dumbledore, en la Orden del Fénix . . . en Voldemort; sentía una gran impotencia al no poder ayudar en la lucha contra el enemigo.

De repente, un ruido lo sobresaltó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Alguien bajaba las escaleras de los dormitorios. Harry permaneció inmóvil y en silencio, prestando atención al sonido.

Los pasos claramente cruzaron la sala común y salieron por el pequeño agujero que estaba detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda. Entonces todo fue silencio.

No tardó en decidir. Subió al dormitorio y confirmó sus sospechas: Joey no estaba en su cama. Rápidamente tomó su capa invisible y el mapa del merodeador, y se apresuró a seguirlo. Algo en su interior le decía que no era común aquel paseo nocturno.

Cuando se encontró fuera de la torre de Gryffindor, observó con detenimiento su mapa. Joey estaba dos pisos debajo de él. Tomó uno de los atajos marcados en el mapa y en cuestión de minutos vio la espalda de su compañero. Caminaba deprisa, aunque Harry no había descubierto hacia dónde. Se alejó un poco de Joey para que no pudiera oír sus pasos.

Bajaron varios pisos, y pasaron por corredores tenuemente iluminados. Después de un rato, Harry había decidido regresar a la torre y dejar a su compañero, pero cuando levantó la vista, Joey ya no estaba frente a él. Sacó el mapa y buscó desesperadamente una pequeña mota de tinta con el nombre "Joseph Reagan", y la encontró dentro de una habitación unos cuantos metros delante de él.

Se acercó a la puerta aguzando el oído para escuchar lo que su compañero hacía ahí dentro, pero no había sonido alguno. Probablemente la puerta había sido impasibilizada. Eso explicaría la falta de audición.

Esperó unos minutos al lado de la puerta, muy frustrado. Cuando ésta se abrió, vio a Joey salir de ahí y tomar el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor. Harry se dispuso a seguirlo, pero una segunda persona salió de la habitación.

Era Ékuva. Pero, ¿cómo? Cuando Harry buscó en el mapa, sólo Joey apareció dentro de la habitación. Se suponía que ella también debió estar marcada, pero no fue así, y no existía otra forma de entrar a ese lugar.

Ékuva cerró la puerta y permaneció en silencio mirando a su alrededor. Harry no se movió. No sabía si ella era capaz de ver a través de las capas invisibles, pero decidió no arriesgarse. Después de unos segundos, Ékuva giró sobre sus pies, dándole la espalda, pero no se fue. Se quedó ahí mirando el corredor vacío.

– Me parece que es un poco tarde para un paseo nocturno, ¿no crees Harry?

Harry sintió un enorme vacío en el estómago. Sus sospechas resultaron ser ciertas.

– Es mejor que regreses a la torre de Gryffindor si no quieres que la señora Norris te descubra – y sin decir más, comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo desierto.

Harry siguió su consejo y regresó a la torre, bastante sorprendido por lo acontecido.


	14. La Conversación

**Capítulo 14. "La Conversación"**

– ¡Rápido Harry! – apresuró Hermione –. Si le vamos a mostrar todo Hogsmeade a Joey, ¡debemos salir lo más pronto posible!

– ¡Ya voy! – contestó Harry un poco irritado.

Habían decidido mostrarle a Joey el único pueblo enteramente de magos, y en la noche irían a la fiesta de Halloween de la escuela.

Ya había transcurrido mucho tiempo desde aquel misterioso paseo nocturno, y Harry aún no había hablado con Ékuva sobre el tema.

Estuvo muy ocupado desempeñando su cargo de capitán. Preparó al equipo para el primer partido de la temporada: Gryffindor vs Slytherin, aunque sin Malfoy como obstáculo, tenían el juego ganado desde antes de comenzarlo.

– Bueno, ¿por dónde vamos a empezar? – preguntó Ron.

– Yo hice una lista de los posibles lugares a visitar – contestó Hermione, siempre práctica –. Podemos ir a Honeydukes, a Zonko, Dervish y Banges, Las Tres Escobas . . .

– Sí Hermione – interrumpió Ron de tajo –, ya te entendimos.

– ¿Por qué no dejamos que Joey decida? – sugirió Harry.

Los tres amigos miraron ansiosos al joven.

– Bueno . . . – contestó pensativo –, he escuchado cosas muy interesantes de Zonko . . .

– Está decidido – intervino Ron –, primero vamos a Zonko.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y comenzaron con su recorrido turístico.

Harry tampoco había hablado con Joey sobre aquella noche, puesto que se suponía que él dormía, aunque llegó a la conclusión de que Ékuva le había contado todo a su compañero, ya que Joey no volvió a salir de noche.

El paseo fue bastante agradable. Le mostraron todo Hogsmeade y al final, fueron a tomar una reconfortante cerveza de mantequilla a Las Tres Escobas.

– ¿Es esa La Casa de los Gritos? – preguntó Joey cuando regresaban a Hogwarts –. He oído que es la más embrujada de toda Gran Bretaña.

– Así es – contestó Hermione, compartiendo una mirada de complicidad con Harry y Ron –, aunque dicen que desde hace mucho tiempo ha permanecido en silencio.

– Supongo que así están más contentos los habitantes del pueblo – comentó Joey –. Viven más tranquilos.

Continuaron su camino hacia Hogwarts sumergidos en una interesante plática, en la cual Harry no participó.

El volver a ver La Casa de los Gritos lo hizo sentirse profundamente triste. Recordó todo lo que había pasado en esa casa cuando cursaban el tercer grado. Pensó en Sirius y en Colagusano y se sintió totalmente vacío.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Harry? – preguntó Ron cuando entraron al vestíbulo del castillo –. Estás muy callado.

– Para ser sincero no me siento bien – contestó Harry inexpresivo –. Tengo un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no vas con la señora Pomfrey? – sugirió Joey.

– Sí Harry – concordó Hermione –, podría ser algo grave.

– No se preocupen – dijo Harry –, creo que es mejor que no vaya al banquete.

– ¿Estás seguro? – inquirió Hermione preocupada.

– Sí – respondió un poco impaciente –, vayan ustedes. Yo regresaré a la torre.

– De acuerdo – terció Ron –. Nos vemos luego.

Los tres se dirigieron al Gran Comedor mientras Harry tomaba el camino contrario. En realidad no le dolía la cabeza, solamente quería estar solo.

Súbitamente había recordado cuando Hagrid fue por él antes de su primer año en Hogwarts. En su conversación, Hagrid le dijo que sus padres habían sido asesinados una noche de Halloween, lo cual significaba que ese día cumplían 15 años de muertos. Eso lo deprimió aún más, si es que era posible estar más triste.

Cuando le faltaba poco para llegar a la torre, cambió de opinión. Le apetecía más tomar aire fuera del castillo.

Regresó sobre sus pasos hasta la puerta principal de la escuela. No sabía con exactitud a dónde lo llevaban sus pies, pero no le importaba. Simplemente quería salir, respirar aire puro, estar solo.

El cielo estaba salpicado de estrellas, y una bella luna llena se erigía en lo más alto. De repente, el movimiento de una silueta llamó su atención. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que estaba en la orilla del lago y, contrario a sus planes, alguien más deambulaba por ahí.

– ¿Hola? – dijo Harry sin darse cuenta y al instante se arrepintió, porque si había alguien ahí, lo más seguro es que le pidiera una explicación del por qué no estaba en el banquete.

– ¿Harry?, ¿eres tú? – la voz de Ékuva fue la que respondió.

Unos segundos después la tuvo enfrente. Contrario a lo usual, ella no estaba sonriendo. Parecía que algo le preocupaba, aunque era difícil saberlo, ya que sus ojos estaban tan muertos como siempre. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Harry habló:

– ¿No vas a preguntarme por qué no estoy en el banquete?

– Si lo hiciera, yo también tendría que contestarte esa pregunta – respondió con naturalidad –. La asistencia al banquete no es obligatoria Harry.

Esa respuesta aligeró la tensión del ambiente. Caminaron juntos hasta un árbol cercano al lago y se sentaron contemplando el reflejo de la luna.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – inquirió Ékuva después de un rato.

– No – contestó Harry, sorprendiéndose de su sinceridad. Por alguna razón sentía que podía confiarle lo que fuera a Ékuva. Volvió a sentir esa extraña conexión entre ellos.

– ¿Quieres hablar de eso? – preguntó Ékuva tranquilamente.

– Es por mis padres – respondió instantáneamente –, en una noche como esta fueron asesinados por Voldemort.

Harry esperaba la reacción típica que todos los magos tenían al oír aquel nombre, pero Ékuva no se alarmó ni se inmutó.

– Me hacen mucha falta – dijo con una profunda tristeza –. Siempre me he preguntado por qué me tuvo que pasar a mí.

– Yo sentí lo mismo cuando murió mi hermano – confesó Ékuva –, aún lo siento, pero no olvidándolos es una forma de mantenerlos vivos.

– Desgraciadamente yo no recuerdo mucho a mis padres.

– ¿Tienes fotos de ellos?

– Sí.

– Ahí está. Tal vez no recuerdes mucho de ellos, pero puedes verlos, sabes que fueron felices.

Harry sonrió, pero no porque se sintiera feliz. Fue una sonrisa una tanto irónica.

– A veces me siento tan solo – murmuró, como si le apenara decirlo –, quisiera que todo terminara y que estuviéramos juntos otra vez.

Ékuva no dijo nada. En lugar de eso, lo abrazó. Harry sintió un tremendo alivio con esa acción.

– No sé si te sirva de algo – le susurró tiernamente –, pero si alguna vez necesitas desahogarte, puedes confiar en mí. Cualquier día, no importa la hora o el lugar, yo estaré ahí si me necesitas.

Harry no quería que ese momento terminara. No era porque sintiera una atracción física hacia Ékuva (o al menos eso creía), en realidad era porque en los brazos de la joven él se sentía resguardado, protegido, como si nada malo pudiera pasarle.

Ékuva lo soltó, lo besó en la frente y le sonrió, después se levantó y se fue. Harry se quedó ahí un rato más, meditando las palabras de aliento que le había brindado la joven.

Cuando regresó al castillo, se sentía diferente. Se dio cuenta de que en realidad no estaba solo. En Hogwarts se encontraba otra persona capaz de entenderlo y consolarlo. Después de todo, Ékuva también había sufrido la pérdida de un ser muy amado.


	15. La Fiesta Privada

**Capítulo 15. "La Fiesta Privada"**

Los días pasaron sin que lo sintieran en lo más mínimo, y en un santiamén, se encontraron a una semana de las vacaciones de Navidad. Normalmente en esa temporada se producía un gran alboroto en la escuela, pero ese año se incrementó considerablemente.

La razón de aquel suceso, fue el rumor de que para el banquete de Navidad habían contratado a Las Brujas de Macbeth. Aparentemente se efectuaría un baile, pero oficialmente no se había informado a los alumnos.

– ¿Por qué nos hacen esto? – preguntó Ron con desesperación –. Siempre es una tortura asistir a los bailes.

– Aún no han confirmado Ron – dijo Harry, pero en su voz se apreció una nota de angustia.

– ¿Por qué se preocupan tanto? – inquirió Joey –, es sólo un baile.

– Ese es el problema – replicó Ron –. Un baile siempre es en parejas.

– Tendremos que invitar a alguien – complementó Harry.

– No me dirán que les da vergüenza, ¿o sí? – dijo Joey maliciosamente –. Eso es muy fácil.

– Pues eso lo dirás tú porque sabes que le gustas a las chicas – se defendió Ron –, pero para nosotros es un poco más difícil.

– ¿Otra vez hablan del baile? – la voz de Hermione se oyó a sus espaldas. Regresaba de la biblioteca –. No veo por qué se preocupan tanto. Tal vez el baile ni siquiera sea para los alumnos.

– ¿Te refieres a que es para los profesores? – inquirió Harry.

– Podría ser.

– Pues eso espero – dijo Ron –. No quiero volver a pasar por lo mismo de hace dos años.

Todo el personal docente de Hogwarts trató que las clases siguieran igual, pero fue imposible. Sólo unas cuantas como Transformaciones, no sufrieron cambios. Pociones, sin embargo, fue más dura, si es que era posible. Snape se paseaba irritado por entre los calderos, quitando puntos por cualquier cosa.

Realmente se alegraron cuando la semana terminó y dieron comienzo las vacaciones de Navidad.

Como la noticia del baile no fue confirmada, los alumnos prefirieron irse a sus casas antes que quedarse en la escuela. Harry siempre se quedaba, y afortunadamente Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Joey también lo hicieron.

El día de Navidad se levantaron muy temprano. Los habituales regalos estaban al pie de sus camas. Entre ellos se encontraban los clásicos calcetines que Dobby le regalaba cada Navidad, y el suéter tejido por la señora Weasley. Después de abrirlos todos, bajaron a la sala común, donde Hermione los esperaba para ir a desayunar.

– Creo que somos los únicos en la escuela – murmuró Ron en tono lúgubre.

– Mucho mejor – dijo Harry.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al encontrar una sola mesa en el centro del salón, tal y como había sucedido en su tercer año. En aquella ocasión Dumbledore les explicó que consideraba absurdo emplear las cuatro mesas teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de personas presentes.

Los profesores ya estaban sentados y cuando los chicos se acercaron, Dumbledore se levantó y los recibió con una gran sonrisa.

– ¡Feliz Navidad! – exclamó con alegría –. ¡Siéntense! Estamos a punto de comenzar.

Los cinco se sentaron y permanecieron en silencio. Durante unos incómodos minutos nadie habló.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos corriendo por el vestíbulo, y enseguida, Ékuva apareció en el marco de la puerta, ligeramente agitada.

– ¡Disculpen la demora! – dijo –, me quedé dormida.

– No te preocupes – contestó Dumbledore –. Vamos, siéntate, te estábamos esperando.

Se sentó al lado de Harry y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

– Lo ves Albus, mis conjeturas resultaron ser ciertas – comentó Ékuva muy contenta –, sabía que solamente ustedes se quedarían aquí.

– Esto mejora las cosas – dijo Dumbledore –. Todo será más fácil.

Hablaban en una especie de código, puesto que Harry no entendió ni una palabra, y supuso que sus amigos tampoco. También notó que Ékuva se dirigía a Dumbledore por su nombre de pila, y se extraño un poco, ya que sólo había escuchado a la profesora McGonagall hablarle con tanta confianza.

Entonces, un majestuoso pavo apareció en la mesa, todos colmaron sus platos y comenzaron a comer.

– Por cierto Ékuva – dijo Dumbledore súbitamente –, gracias por tu regalo. Me hacían falta calcetines de lana.

– No hay de qué.

– ¡Buenos días! – Harry oyó una voz que hacía mucho tiempo no escuchaba. Miró a la puerta para confirmar sus sospechas, las cuales resultaron ser ciertas. Era la profesora Trelawney.

– Lamento la tardanza. Aunque claro, yo ya sabía que llegaría tarde.

– ¡Sybill! – dijo Dumbledore alegremente –. Pasa.

La profesora entró y se sentó, siempre con su aire místico y misterioso. Luego habló con su voz lejana y soñadora:

– ¡Vaya! A quién tenemos aquí . . .

– Creo que no habíamos tenido el gusto, soy Ékuva Roswell – se presentó cortésmente.

– Oh . . . ya entiendo – respondió la profesora en tono de complicidad.

Después de servirse un plato con un poco de todo, fijo su vista en Ékuva.

– Creí que no te apetecía esta comida – dijo pensativa.

La joven la miró escrutadora antes de contestar:

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– Bueno – contestó calmada – considerando tus . . . preferencias, pensé que no comías esto.

– ¿Por qué no hablas claro? – Ékuva se puso en pie bastante molesta –. ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

– No es para que te exaltes, sólo era un comentario. Estaba externando mi opinión.

– Cuando quiera una opinión estúpida, me aseguraré de preguntarle a un trol.

– No veo razón alguna para discutir . . . – comenzó Dumbledore, pero fue interrumpido por la profesora Trelawney:

– ¡Yo no vine aquí para que me insultaran!

– ¡Pues ya debías estar preparada, porque se supone que sabías que esto pasaría!

– ¡Para tu información sí lo sabía, lo vi esta mañana!

– ¿En serio? Lo dudo, ya que si así fuera, no te hubieras sentado ahí, ¡porque sabrías que yo iba a hacer esto!

Y sin decir más, tomó su copa de jugo de naranja y se lo aventó a la cara, después salió del Gran Comedor hecha una furia.

– Aún no entiendo por qué Ékuva se molestó tanto – dijo Ron entrecortadamente, porque en ese instante fue bombardeado con bolas de nieve.

– Yo tampoco lo entiendo – externó Harry.

– Creo que debe ser una especie de secreto – comentó Ginny esquivando un proyectil.

Después de haber desayunado, salieron a pasear por los terrenos del castillo. Luego tuvieron un buen partido de quidditch. Así se la pasaron el resto del día, jugando y divirtiéndose.

Una vez que el sol comenzó a ponerse en el lejano horizonte, decidieron regresar al castillo.

Caminaban por un largo corredor desolado cuando una voz los llamó:

– ¡Chicos! – era Ékuva –. Al fin los encuentro. Los estábamos esperando en el Gran Comedor, pero como no llegaron, decidí salir a buscarlos.

– ¿Y que hay en el Gran Comedor? – inquirió Harry curioso.

– Ya lo verán. Síganme.

Dicho esto se encaminó al comedor, con los cinco jóvenes detrás.

Al llegar ahí, no pudieron contener un grito de sorpresa. En el salón se encontraban todos los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix.

– ¿Qué es esto? – exclamó Ron asombrado.

– Es una pequeña fiesta – le contestó su padre, quien lo miraba sonriente.

– Una fiesta – repitió Harry lentamente –. ¿De qué?

– De Navidad Harry – respondió la señora Weasley.

– Ékuva nos dio la idea – explicó Remus Lupin –. Dijo que necesitábamos un descanso, y cuando supimos que solamente ustedes estarían en el colegio, decidimos aprovechar la oportunidad.

– Bueno – intervino Dumbledore –. ¡QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA!

En ese instante se dieron cuenta de que un grupo de brujas, con vestimenta gótica y tétrica, se acercaban a unos instrumentos musicales, ubicados sobre un pequeño estrado.

Comenzaron a tocar una melodía triste y calmada. Como esas que se escuchan cuando se disfruta de una cena.

En la mesa apareció un majestuoso banquete, que todos disfrutaron enormemente.

– Joey – dijo Harry súbitamente –, ¿cómo es posible que no te sorprenda todo esto? ¿Ya sabías de la Orden?

– Sí – contestó – ¿no recuerdas que mi padre es auror? Él es un integrante del grupo.

– ¿Y está aquí? – inquirió Ron mirando a su alrededor.

– No, me avisó que viajaría a París junto con mamá.

Continuaron comiendo y Harry vio con agrado cómo Snape se irritaba cuando alguien le hablaba. Seguramente Dumbledore lo había convencido de ir, a pesar de que él no disfrutaba esas cosas.

Cuando terminaron, Lupin se dirigió a donde estaban Las Brujas de Macbeth y les dijo algo a lo que ellas asintieron y comenzaron a tocar nuevamente, esta vez era una melodía más rítmica.

– Creo que se llama Rock 'n' Roll – susurro Hermione – fue un movimiento musical muy importante para los muggles.

– Pues parece que también le gusta a los magos – comentó Joey –. Mi papá lo baila.

Lupin se encaminó sonriente hacia Ékuva y le tendió su mano. La joven la tomó y avanzaron al centro de la pista improvisada. La canción reinició y ellos comenzaron a bailar al son de la música.

– No sabía que Ékuva bailaba – dijo Harry, observando atentamente las reacciones de Snape, que pasaron de la incertidumbre al disgusto. Aparentemente no estaba de acuerdo en que Ékuva bailara con Remus.

– Ella sigue siendo un misterio – murmuró Ron.

La canción terminó y todos aplaudieron. Después de eso, bailaron los distintos ritmos interpretados por el grupo de brujas.

Así transcurrió la mayor parte de la fiesta, y Harry y Ron estaban bastante aliviados de que no tuvieran que bailar con alguien, pero entonces Ékuva se acercó amenazadoramente, tomó a Harry de las manos y, literalmente, lo arrastró a la pista, ya que él intentó de todo para zafarse.

– ¡No Ékuva! ¿Qué haces?

– Te saco a bailar, no me vas a desairar, ¿o sí?

– ¡Pero yo no sé! – dijo suplicante.

– No te preocupes – contestó Ékuva, poniéndose frente a él –, yo te enseño.

Dicho esto, comenzaron con unos pasos sencillos. Harry ya había bailado una vez, pero aquello no se comparaba con lo que estaba haciendo en ese momento. Notó que con la pareja correcta, no era tan difícil. Hasta llegó un punto en que olvidó la vergüenza y lo disfrutó.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Ékuva? – inquirió Harry.

– Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?

– ¿Cómo es posible que conozcas a Remus?

– Yo también formo parte de la Orden del Fénix Harry.

– ¿Pero no eres muy joven?

– La edad no limita la capacidad, recuérdalo.

La canción terminó y fue cuando a Ron le tocó lo suyo, puesto que después de Harry, Ékuva lo jaló hasta la pista y bailaron toda una pieza. Descubrieron que no solamente era una buena profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, sino que también era una muy buena maestra de baile. Joey tampoco se quedaba atrás, y se pudieron dar cuenta de eso porque después de ellos, le tocó su turno con Ékuva.

– Ron, ¿por qué no sacas a bailar a Hermione? – preguntó Joey una vez que hubo terminado la pieza.

– ¡A Hermione! – repitió Ron incrédulo –. No creo que ella quisiera . . .

– No tiene nada de malo – lo interrumpió Joey –, es tu amiga. Yo ya bailé con ella y Harry también, sólo faltas tú, además, bailaste con Ékuva y eso no te compromete a nada.

– Está bien – contestó Ron.

Cuando Hermione estuvo desocupada, Ron se acercó y le dijo algo que lo hizo sonrojarse hasta las orejas. Hermione se ruborizó ligeramente pero asintió con la cabeza, y juntos bailaron la pieza que el grupo estaba interpretando.

Al final de la fiesta todos, excepto Snape, habían bailado y disfrutado al máximo. Hacía mucho que Harry no se divertía tanto, pero entre tanta alegría no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, porque un año atrás él se encontraba en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, con Sirius.

Pero no era el momento para pensar en eso, no era justo para todos los presentes, así que antes de que la depresión lo invadiera, tomó una rápida decisión: se dirigió a donde estaba Ékuva y la sacó a bailar. Fue entonces cuando reafirmó lo que había sentido cuando ella lo abrazó aquella noche: en sus brazos él se sentía mejor.


	16. Un Mal Presentimiento

**Capítulo 16. "Un Mal Presentimiento"**

– ¡Lo ves Joey! – exclamó Ron –. Es verdad lo que te dije.

– ¿Sobre qué? – inquirió el apuesto joven.

– ¡Sobre que le gustas a las chicas!

– ¿Cómo puedes asegurar eso? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa de satisfacción.

– ¡Porque desde que llegamos no han parado de saludarte y sonreírte!

Se encontraban en medio de otra excursión a Hogsmeade y, en efecto, las muchachas no habían parado de sonreír y saludar a Joey.

– Están comenzando a ponerse pesadas – susurró Harry cuando los cuatro se sentaron en torno a una mesa de Las Tres Escobas.

– ¿Cómo lo haces? – exclamó Ron.

– En realidad no soy yo – contestó Joey y se acercó más al centro de la mesa. Los otros hicieron lo mismo y se colocaron de tal forma que nadie pudiera escucharlos, después les susurró –: Es por mi cana mágica.

– ¿Tu qué? – inquirió Hermione como si no hubiera escuchado la última parte.

– Mi cana mágica – repitió el muchacho –. Es la que me ha ayudado todo este tiempo.

Ron adoptó una expresión de profundo asombro, mientras Hermione miraba a Joey como si se le hubiera zafado un tornillo y Harry se esforzaba por no reír.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – preguntó Hermione –. Una cana no puede ser mágica, además eres muy joven para tener una.

– Ese es el detalle – respondió calmado –. Me salió a los once años, cuando comencé a estudiar magia, y desde entonces me ha ayudado mucho.

– Pero eso es absurdo – replicó Hermione –, una cana no tiene nada que ver con tu desempeño académico.

– Eso dices tú porque no tienes una, no sabes lo que se siente.

Hermione abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry fue más rápido y cambió el tema:

– ¿Y qué opinan de las clases de Tae Kwon Do?

– Es lo mejor – dijo Ron –, aunque es un poco cansado.

– Las clases son algo duras – corroboró Joey –, pero de esa forma aprenderán más rápido.

Continuaron hablando animadamente, siguiendo los giros que tomaba la conversación, y en uno de tantos, tocaron el tema de los elfos domésticos.

– Creo que aún no te lo he comentado Joey – dijo Hermione –, yo fundé una asociación que defiende a los elfos, la Plataforma Élfica de Defensa de los Derechos Obreros .

– Ya vas a empezar con el peddo – dijo Ron en tono cansino.

– ¡No es peddo Ron! – lo corrigió Hermione airada –, ¡es pe, e, de, de, o!

– ¿Y qué es lo que hace? – se apresuró a preguntar Joey.

– Bueno, el objetivo principal de la asociación es conseguir la liberación de los elfos domésticos – recitó –, así como buenos sueldos y prestaciones.

– ¿Y los elfos de Hogwarts están de acuerdo?

– En realidad ellos no lo saben, pero estoy segura de que ansían su liberación.

– Déjame aclarar esto – dijo Joey con calma –, quieres liberar a los elfos.

– Sí.

– Pero ellos no lo saben.

– Así es.

– Entonces, ¿cómo es que estás tan segura de que eso es lo que quieren?

– Porque su vida es horrible. Siempre teniendo que servir sin recibir nada a cambio . . .

– Hermione, ellos así son felices – interrumpió Ron con un dejo de fastidio.

– Por magos como tú, ellos no han podido progresar – espetó Hermione indignada.

– Mira Hermione – habló Joey pausadamente –, pongámoslo de este modo: a ti te gusta estudiar, ¿verdad?

– Sí.

– Y eres buena en eso.

Hermione adoptó un gesto de infinita suficiencia.

– ¿Cómo te sentirías si alguien, digamos yo, te prohibiera estudiar?

– Pero eso es muy diferente . . .

– Sólo contesta a la pregunta.

Hermione meditó un poco y luego respondió:

– Me molestaría mucho.

– ¿Por qué?

– Porque nadie tiene el derecho de prohibirme hacer lo que me gusta.

– Pues pasa exactamente lo mismo con los elfos – concluyó Joey en tono triunfal.

– Claro que no – se defendió –. Ellos no conocen nada mejor, además, ¿cómo sabes que no desean su libertad?

– Porque si lo hicieran, estoy seguro que Dumbledore ya los habría liberado.

Hermione no le dijo nada, se limitó a verlo con una expresión de incertidumbre. Cuando abrió la boca para continuar con la conversación, la puerta del local se abrió estrepitosamente de par en par, provocando que todas las miradas se dirigieran a ese punto.

Ékuva estaba ahí, con los brazos extendidos manteniendo la puerta abierta, y aparentemente buscaba algo. No decía nada. Sus extraños ojos pasaban de un lado a otro con desesperación.

De repente, una figura se levantó de una mesa lejana y se encaminó hacia ella. Era Snape. Normalmente él se quedaba en el castillo, pero aquella ocasión había cambiado de opinión.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, y antes de que Snape pudiera hablar, Ékuva susurró:

– Está aquí.

Se miraron aproximadamente durante un minuto. En el rostro de Snape se dibujaba un profundo desconcierto. De pronto su expresión cambió para dar paso a la sorpresa y asintió lentamente, como si todo hubiera estado claro desde un principio.

– ¡Todos fuera de aquí! – dijo él con voz fuerte y clara.

Nadie se movió.

– ¡LARGO!

Sin perder tiempo los visitantes fueron vaciando el lugar. Incluso la señora Rosmerta, propietaria del pub, fue obligada a salir de ahí.

– ¿Qué creen que es lo que pasa? – preguntó Ron, mirando con impotencia la puerta del local.

– No tengo idea – contestó Hermione.

Se quedaron ahí afuera esperando a que Ékuva y Snape salieran, pero 15 minutos después, la profesora McGonagall los estaba apresurando para volver al colegio.

– Esto es muy extraño – comentó Harry repentinamente.

– ¿El qué? – inquirió Ron.

– Bueno, primero: Snape decide venir a Hogsmeade y todos sabemos que él lo detesta – explicó al tiempo que levantaba su dedo índice –; segundo: Ékuva entra a Las Tres Escobas aparentemente buscando algo; tercero: ambos se hablan en una especie de código; y cuarto: nos sacan del lugar – concluyó con cuatro dedos levantados.

– Sí – confirmó Joey –, es muy extraño.

– Tal vez no sea algo tan importante – opinó Hermione –. Quizá para nosotros sea irrelevante.

– Tal vez – murmuró Harry no muy convencido.

Tenía un mal presentimiento, estaba seguro de que aquel suceso significaba más de lo que Hermione creía.


	17. La Amenaza

**Capítulo 17. "La Amenaza"**

– ¡Potter! ¡Diez puntos menos para Gryffindor! – dijo Snape en tono triunfal. Parecía que seguía un poco tenso por lo de Hogsmeade, y descargaba todo eso en sus alumnos, principalmente en Harry.

Faltaban 15 minutos para que la espantosa clase de Pociones terminara y ellos pudieran salir de esa cámara de tortura, cuando la puerta de la mazmorra se abrió y dio paso a una Ékuva furiosa.

Avanzó con paso decidido al escritorio donde Snape se encontraba sentado, mirándola expectante, y entonces sin previo aviso, la joven comenzó a gritar a viva voz:

– ¡¿POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NO ME LO DIJISTE?! ¡ERA TU DEBER INFORMARME!

– Ékuva, este no es buen momento – dijo Snape –. ¿Por qué no hablamos más tarde? Cuando estés calmada.

– ¡NO ME VOY A CALMAR! ¡TE EXIJO UNA EXPLICACIÓN!

Snape se puso en pie y avanzó hacia Ékuva, quedando uno frente al otro, entonces dijo en voz baja:

– Faltan diez minutos para que termine la clase, si quieres esperar, estoy dispuesto a contestarte todo lo que desees.

Por toda respuesta, Ékuva giró sobre sus pies y se fue a un rincón de la mazmorra, donde aguardó cruzada de brazos.

Cuando el plazo hubo concluido, Snape se acercó a Ékuva y juntos salieron de la habitación. Harry miró desconcertado a sus amigos, pero no hicieron comentario alguno sobre lo sucedido. Salieron de ahí y tomaron un pasillo que los llevaría a la torre de Gryffindor, pero entonces . . .

– ¡RESPÓNDEME! ¡¿POR QUÉ DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE NADA?!

La voz furiosa de Ékuva les llegaba de un corredor cercano. Se movieron en silencio hasta que los profesores aparecieron en su campo visual.

– No sé de qué estás hablando – dijo Snape inexpresivo.

– ¡CLARO QUE LO SABES! ¡ERA TU DEBER DECÍRMELO! ¡TRAICIONASTE MI CONFIANZA!

Snape no se defendió y evitó mirar a Ékuva a los ojos. Un profundo silencio lo envolvió todo. Snape veía el piso, y Ékuva no apartaba los ojos del rostro de su colega, tal vez pensando que ahí se encontraba la respuesta a su pregunta.

Entonces, como si alguien hubiera dado el disparo de salida, Ékuva comenzó a correr por el largo pasillo, con Snape pisándole los talones. Harry miró a sus amigos y no fue necesario que se pusieran de acuerdo, los cuatro corrieron siguiendo la trayectoria de sus profesores.

Pasaron a toda velocidad por largos corredores vacíos. Harry no sabía en dónde terminaría esa carrera, pero hizo todo lo posible por no perder de vista la espalda de Snape.

De pronto, sin previo aviso, vieron como Ékuva derrapaba para detenerse frente a una puerta. Cuando estiró su brazo derecho para abrirla, Snape la detuvo violentamente. La joven se abalanzó sobre él, acorralándolo contra la pared y al separarse, Snape cayó al piso totalmente inconsciente.

– _¡Alohomora!_ – exclamó Ékuva con su varita en la mano.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y la joven entró a la habitación. Hicieron un último esfuerzo y en segundos se encontraron frente a la puerta. Cuando Harry miró aquel cuarto, se llevó una gran impresión.

Ékuva estaba de espaldas a ellos, con la varita lista para atacar, y al fondo de la habitación, atado a una silla, se encontraba Peter Pettigrew.

– ¡TÚ! – gritó Harry fuera de sí, pero Ron y Hermione lo sostuvieron de ambos brazos.

Colagusano sollozaba, como había hecho la mayoría de las veces que Harry lo vio desde su tercer año, cuando se enteraron de que _Scabbers_ no era una rata común, sino un animago.

Pero había algo que no cuadraba en aquella escena: la actitud de Ékuva. Ella no tenía por qué asumir esa posición, no le correspondía.

– ¡Por favor! – suplicó Colagusano –. ¡No me lastimes! ¡Por favor!

– ¿Lastimarte? – repitió Ékuva –. No. Yo no voy a lastimarte, voy a acabar contigo de una vez.

– ¡Por favor! – dijo entrecortadamente –. Trata de comprenderme . . .

– ¡COMPRENDERTE! – estalló Ékuva – ¡COMPRENDERTE! ¡TÚ ME ARRUINASTE LA VIDA!

– Tuve que hacerlo – se defendió Peter con voz temblorosa –, no había otra opción.

– ¡Siempre hay otra opción! – dijo ella muy enojada –, ¿por qué no aceptas la responsabilidad de tus actos? Lo hecho, hecho está, y ahora sufrirás las consecuencias.

Levantó su varita lentamente, ante los ojos impotentes de Colagusano.

– ¡Te lo suplico! . . .

– Tú sabías que tarde o temprano esto pasaría. Sólo estoy reclamando lo que es justo. Adiós Peter.

Colagusano adoptó un gesto de terrible dolor y angustia.

– _Avada_ . . .

– _¡Expelliarmus!_ – la voz de Dumbledore resonó fuerte y claro sobresaltando a Harry, quien no se había percatado de su presencia. La varita de Ékuva voló de su mano y cayó en un rincón de la habitación –. _¡Accio varita!_

El director había llegado justo a tiempo para impedir aquel asesinato.

– Ékuva, no deberías estar aquí – dijo Dumbledore con voz calmada –. Es mejor que te vayas.

– ¡CLARO! – exclamó ella –. ¡Tú lo sabías y no me dijiste nada!

En ese momento Snape entró a la habitación, ligeramente pálido y con ojos desconcertados.

– Severus, ¿quieres acompañar a Ékuva hasta su despacho por favor? – preguntó Dumbledore pausadamente.

– Por supuesto – contestó un poco aturdido.

– No me voy a ir Albus – repuso Ékuva airada –, y quiero que me devuelvas mi varita. Tengo un asunto pendiente que voy a arreglar ahora mismo.

– Me temo que no puedo hacer eso – dijo Dumbledore –, no voy a permitir que cometas una locura.

Ékuva lo miró con mucho detenimiento durante unos cuantos segundos, después asintió lentamente, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que el director tenía razón.

– Muy bien – murmuró la joven con tono neutral –. Lo haré con mis propias manos.

Dicho esto, se abalanzó sobre Colagusano y comenzó a ahorcarlo. Como él aún permanecía atado a la silla, no podía defenderse de ese ataque. Dumbledore y Snape trataron de separar a Ékuva, quien luchó fieramente por terminar lo que estaba haciendo, pese al ajetreo que provocaba.

Después de unos minutos, lograron que la joven soltara a Peter y se incorporara violentamente. Miró a Dumbledore frente a frente, y en ese momento Harry volvió a ver ese profundo odio en sus ojos, el mismo con que ella lo había observado en su sueño.

Tal vez era el hecho de que normalmente sus ojos no decían nada, permanecían siempre inexpresivos; o que ella estaba realmente furiosa, el caso era que Ékuva les infundía temor. Podía sentirse una gran tensión en el ambiente.

– Está bien – dijo de pronto, aún con esa mirada de odio –, si eso es lo que quieres, yo lo acepto. Pero te sugiero que lo protejas muy bien, porque puede que una mañana no lo encuentres con vida.

– ¿Eso es una amenaza? – inquirió Dumbledore.

– Sí – respondió Ékuva altivamente –. Sí lo es . . . profesor.

Al terminar esa frase, Ékuva salió de la habitación, bastante alterada y molesta.

– Déjenme solo, por favor – dijo Dumbledore súbitamente –. Tengo que hablar con Peter.

Todos obedecieron. Cuando los cuatro amigos se encontraron lo suficientemente lejos, se pusieron a comentar sobre lo que acababan de ver.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó Harry atónito.

– No tengo idea – contestó Ron con sinceridad –. ¿Pero se dieron cuenta de que Ékuva remarcó mucho la palabra profesor ?

– Es muy extraño – dijo Hermione –. Sobre todo porque ella ya había aclarado que no le gustan las formalidades.

Siguieron hablando del tema hasta que llegaron a la torre de Gryffindor. Harry fue el único que se quedó totalmente callado durante ese lapso de tiempo.

No podía dejar de pensar en lo que Ékuva había dicho y hecho. Las palabras tú me arruinaste la vida daban vueltas incesantes en su cabeza.

¿Qué era eso que Colagusano le había hecho? Seguramente algo muy grave, a tal grado que ella aseguraba que le había arruinado la vida.

Cuando estuvieron en la sala común, Harry se fijó un firme propósito: hablaría con Ékuva y averiguaría que era lo que le había pasado, y no le importaba si para lograrlo tenía que perseguirla por toda la escuela. Estaba decidido a descubrir el gran secreto que Ékuva ocultaba con tanto recelo.


	18. Un Fulgor Llamativo

**Capítulo 18. "Un Fulgor Llamativo"**

– ¿No vienes Harry? – preguntó Hermione después de la clase de Herbología.

Esa había sido su última clase del día, y a petición de Ron, iban a descansar cerca del lago.

– No – respondió Harry –, tengo que hacer algo muy importante y no puede esperar a mañana.

– De acuerdo – terció Ron –, si quieres alcanzarnos, ya sabes dónde estamos.

De esta forma se separaron y se fueron en direcciones contrarias. Harry había optado por no decirle nada a sus amigos, porque estaba seguro de que Hermione no le permitiría llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado: iba a esperar a Ékuva en su despacho y le preguntaría sobre su asunto con Colagusano.

Por suerte ya conocía el camino hacia el despacho de Ékuva, debido a que había estado ahí en varias ocasiones. Dobló por una esquina y siguió por un pasillo hasta que llegó a su meta. La puerta estaba cerrada, así que levantó la mano derecha y golpeó tres veces. Nadie contestó. Volvió a intentar con mayor insistencia, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

Aparentemente, Ékuva no se encontraba ahí. Eso hacía las cosas más difíciles, puesto que ella podía estar en cualquier parte. Harry se quedó ahí parado decidiendo adónde iría a continuación, pero el sonido de unos pasos hicieron que regresara a la realidad. Miró un extremo del corredor y vio que Ékuva se acercaba lentamente.

– Harry – dijo ella cuando se percató de su presencia –, ¿qué haces aquí?

– Quiero hablar contigo – respondió sin preámbulos.

– ¿Conmigo? – repitió con un dejo de incredulidad –. De acuerdo. Entremos al despacho.

Abrió la puerta y le indicó a Harry que pasara, después ella entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Ékuva le señaló una silla vacía frente a su escritorio, Harry se sentó y ella hizo lo mismo del lado opuesto.

No había gran decoración en el despacho. En realidad, Harry ya lo había visto igual de vacío una vez: cuando Remus era su profesor. Sólo un detalle llamó mucho su atención: en una esquina cercana al escritorio reposaba una guitarra acústica y un poco más alejado se encontraba un piano.

Debió ser realmente obvio que Harry miraba los instrumentos, porque Ékuva dijo súbitamente:

– Una de mis más grandes pasiones: la música. Mis amigas y yo formamos un grupo musical. Ibamos a ser más famosas que Las Brujas de Macbeth, pero ciertas cosas interfirieron con nuestros planes y . . . en fin, estoy segura que no estás aquí para escuchar sobre mis sueños frustrados, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

– De Peter Pettigrew – respondió de inmediato.

Ékuva lo observó muy seria y por un momento Harry creyó que estaba enfadada, pero entonces ella suspiró y miró el techo mientras decía:

– Sabía que esto pasaría, y para ser sincera, me sorprende que tardaras tanto. Te esperaba desde hace mucho.

Ékuva se puso cómoda en su silla y miró a Harry fijamente.

– Lo primero que debes saber es que yo . . .

Unos fuertes golpes a la puerta hicieron que dejara la frase inconclusa.

– ¿Sí? – exclamó Ékuva.

La puerta se abrió y dio paso a la profesora McGonagall.

– Profesora, ¿qué sucede? – inquirió la joven.

– Lamento la intromisión Ékuva, pero el director me ha pedido que te diga que quiere hablar contigo, si no te molesta.

Ékuva meditó un instante y volvió la vista a Harry.

– Si deseas esperarme podremos continuar con esto, no creo tardar mucho.

Harry asintió lentamente mientras ella se levantaba de su silla y salía del despacho junto con McGonagall.

De cierta forma Harry se sentía un poco aliviado; ya había dado el primer paso y Ékuva no se negó a hablar. Se acomodó en su silla no pudiendo evitar que una oleada de satisfacción lo invadiera.

En ese momento un destello cerca del piano llamó su atención. Su curiosidad afloró y sin pensarlo se dirigió al lugar del que provenía aquella luz.

Cuando encontró la fuente de ese resplandor, no se sorprendió, porque ya tenía sospechas de lo que era y comprobó que estaba en lo cierto: se trataba de un pensadero. Mas no era el que Harry estaba habituado a ver (el que poseía Dumbledore), sino uno pequeño, de color negro y con incrustaciones de piedras preciosas de un verde intenso. Seguramente le pertenecía a Ékuva.

Esto hizo que la curiosidad de Harry se incrementara. Miró hacia la puerta, ella había dicho que no se tardaría mucho, pero si pasaba lo contrario, Harry tendría tiempo para desvelar los misterios tras Ékuva Roswell.

Volvió la vista al recipiente y contempló la sustancia plateada que reposaba dentro. Eran los pensamientos de su profesora, esos secretos que ella guardaba, lo que había vivido, y sobre todo, lo que Colagusano le había hecho. Era una oportunidad que no se le volvería a presentar.

No fue necesario que continuara cavilando: se inclinó sobre la vasija y se dejó envolver por los pensamientos de Ékuva. Al instante fue absorbido y llevado al interior del recipiente.

Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago, era como si muchas mariposas revolotearan dentro de él. Pero a pesar de que Harry no paraba de dar vueltas, estaba seguro de que no se debía a eso lo que sentía en su interior. Lo que lo invadía era una emoción infinita, era como una corriente eléctrica que comenzaba en su cerebro y terminaba en los dedos de sus pies.

Estaba totalmente seguro de que ahí, en ese pensadero, encontraría las respuestas a muchas de sus preguntas. Descubriría el gran secreto detrás de esa extraña joven.


	19. Pensamientos Ocultos

**Capítulo 19. "Pensamientos Ocultos"**

Súbitamente sus pies golpearon el suelo. Esto sucedió tan de pronto, que Harry no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y cayó inevitablemente, perdiendo el equilibrio. Se incorporó embargado por una gran emoción y al levantar la vista se decepcionó terriblemente. Él esperaba ver el pasillo de un colegio desconocido, pero en lugar de eso, se encontró en medio del vestíbulo principal de Hogwarts. Probablemente ese era un recuerdo reciente, porque según sabía Harry, Ékuva no había estado en Hogwarts hasta el momento en que fue designada profesora.

Una vez que hubo asimilado esto, se asombró al darse cuenta de que el pasillo en donde se encontraba estaba atestado de estudiantes que salían del Gran Comedor.

Harry comenzó a buscar rostros conocidos entre aquellos jóvenes que caminaban en distintas direcciones, pero nadie le parecía familiar. Y entonces, a lo lejos, Harry distinguió una espalda conocida. Era la de una joven con el cabello negro, muy corto (de hombre) y peinado hacia arriba. Aparentemente escribía algo.

Se encaminó al lugar en donde ella estaba, y no intentó esquivar a los alumnos; al estar dentro del pensadero no era necesario evitarlos porque no podían ver a Harry y por lo tanto tampoco podían sentirlo.

Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar a Ékuva, escuchó que una voz femenina gritaba, mas no fue un grito común, había sido una palabra pero Harry no pudo distinguir cuál era.

La joven que tenía delante levantó la cabeza y giró sobre sus pies, quedando de frente a Harry, quien interrumpió su caminata y se quedó ahí, estático. Se dio cuenta de que esa joven no era Ékuva. Físicamente era idéntica a su profesora, pero un pequeño detalle las diferenciaba: sus ojos. Esa joven tenía los ojos de un bonito café oscuro, además llevaba gafas. Harry sabía que el color de los ojos se podía cambiar con pociones, pero los de Ékuva no sólo eran de otro color, eran otros ojos.

Otra diferencia notable era la vestimenta: Ékuva siempre vestía de negro, y esa joven tenía puesto el uniforme de Hogwarts, mas no el que le correspondía bajo su condición de mujer, sino el uniforme de los hombres. Obviamente ella era una estudiante del colegio. Esta situación confundía mucho a Harry, y tal vez fue por eso que no se percató de que dos muchachas se acercaron a la supuesta Ékuva y se pusieron a platicar animadamente:

– Y, ¿cómo te fue en el TIMO?

– Supongo que bien.

– Oh por favor Anya, seguramente obtendrás un Extraordinario . Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras es tu materia favorita.

Así que ese era el nombre de aquella joven de cabello corto: Anya. Harry no sabía por qué, pero ese nombre le resultaba familiar, ya lo había escuchado antes pero, ¿dónde?

– ¿Qué les parece si vamos a descansar junto al lago? – preguntó una de ellas.

Las otras asintieron y avanzaron por el largo corredor. Harry las siguió pensativo. Si aquella muchacha no era Ékuva y sin embargo existía un parecido asombroso entre ambas, lo más seguro es que fuera su familiar, probablemente su madre. Eso explicaría la diferencia de los ojos.

Cuando les faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta que conducía al lago, vio como una joven de cabello rojo oscuro y ojos de un verde intenso entraba al castillo hecha una furia. Era la madre de Harry.

– ¡Lily! – dijo Anya –, ¿qué sucede?, ¿te encuentras bien?

– ¡ES ÉL OTRA VEZ! – estalló furiosa –. ¡ES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA! ¡NO SÉ CÓMO LO SOPORTAS!

Dicho esto, giró a su derecha y se unió a la multitud de alumnos que caminaban por el vestíbulo.

– Vayan a calmarla, ¿de acuerdo? – pidió Anya al tiempo que le daba sus libros a una de sus amigas –. Tengo trabajo que hacer.

Las dos muchachas asintieron y siguieron a Lily, mientras Anya salía por la puerta que conducía al lago. Harry no tuvo más opción que seguirla, puesto que ese recuerdo le pertenecía.

Cerca del lago había un grupo de estudiantes que miraban entretenidos cómo uno de sus compañeros estaba colgado de cabeza en el aire.

– Oh no – murmuró la joven y comenzó a correr hacia allá al tiempo que sacaba su varita.

Harry hizo lo mismo, pero ahora su curiosidad lo había alentado a correr tras ella. Él ya había estado en ese recuerdo, aunque aquella vez no pudo terminar de verlo porque Snape lo había interrumpido.

– ¿Quién quiere ver cómo le quito los calzoncillos a Snape? – la voz de James Potter llegó hasta los oídos de Harry.

Estaba en lo cierto, lo que veía era la continuación de aquel recuerdo de Snape.

James se acercó amenazadoramente a Snape, quien aún estaba de cabeza, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Anya gritó:

– _¡EXPELLIARMUS!_ – las varitas de James y Sirius volaron de sus manos y Snape cayó estrepitosamente –. _¡Accio varitas!_

– ¡No! – exclamó James –, ¿por qué siempre nos arruinas la diversión?

– Devuélvenos las varitas – dijo Sirius en tono autoritario.

– No les voy a dar nada – repuso Anya desafiante –. ¿Y ustedes qué están mirando? – exclamó dirigiéndose a los alumnos que estaban viendo aquella escena –. ¡Lárguense! El espectáculo ya terminó.

Los espectadores expresaron su inconformidad con murmullos incesantes. Anya se había acercado a Snape y lo estaba ayudando a levantarse. Harry notó que la joven también tenía la varita de Snape en la mano, probablemente para evitar que volviera a comenzar la riña.

– Voy a acompañar a Severus hasta su sala común – dijo Anya –, y cuando regrese, más les vale estar aquí, tengo que hablar con ustedes.

Tomó a Snape del brazo y lo llevó hasta el castillo. Harry fue detrás de ellos. Cuando se acercaban a las mazmorras, Anya susurró:

– Realmente lamento lo que pasó arriba Severus, sé que tal vez lo que te diga no te servirá de nada, pero te ofrezco mi más sincera disculpa.

– No eres tú quien debe disculparse – corrigió Snape –, tú no hiciste nada malo . . .

– Escucha – interrumpió ella –, voy a hablar con James, esto debe terminar.

Habían parado su caminata y se miraban frente a frente.

– Creo que hasta aquí puedo llegar – dijo Anya y le devolvió su varita –. Nos vemos.

Al terminar la frase dio media vuelta y regresó sobre sus pasos. Harry aprovechó ese momento para pensar. Ya no cabía duda alguna, aquel recuerdo no le pertenecía a Ékuva, sino a su madre.

Cuando volvieron al punto de partida se dieron cuenta de que James y sus amigos se habían sentado una vez más junto al lago, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

– ¿Nos vas a dar nuestras varitas? – inquirió James en cuanto vio que la joven se les acercaba.

– No – contestó escuetamente –, primero vamos a hablar del por qué les encanta hacerse notar.

– ¡No nos encanta hacernos notar! – reclamó James al tiempo que se ponía en pie de un brinco.

– ¡Oh claro que sí! – lo contradijo Anya –, ¿no siempre haces esto? – y con su mano derecha imitó a James cuando se despeinaba –. Crees que te mereces toda la atención.

– Ya basta Anya – dijo Sirius poniéndose frente a ella.

– ¿Qué pasa, no te gusta oír la verdad? Tú eres igual que él, quieres que todos se fijen en ti.

– Anya – comenzó Peter – creo que . . .

– ¡Tú no tienes derecho a opinar! – estalló tajante –, ¡siempre estás celebrándoles todo lo que hacen!

– Será mejor que dejemos las cosas como están – sugirió Remus.

– Sabía que dirías eso – repuso molesta –. ¡Eres un prefecto pero jamás has hecho algo para impedir las estupideces de tus amigos!

– ¡Ya es suficiente! – exclamó James –, ¡no vamos a permitir que nos insultes!

James hizo un ademán de irse, pero Anya gritó:

– ¡No te atrevas a dejarme hablando sola!

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? – dijo James con insolencia –. Es mejor que no te metas conmigo.

– Chicos – comenzó Remus – creo que debemos tratar de calmarnos y . . .

– ¡Oh es verdad! – interrumpió la joven airada –, debo tener miedo porque me puedes maldecir, ya que crees que tienes la autoridad para hacer eso . . .

– Chicos . . .

– ¡No pongas palabras en mi boca!

– ¡Mejor pongo mi puño en tu boca!

– ¡Oh por favor! – espetó James en tono sarcástico –, no podrías hacerme nada, eres muy débil.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió la joven conteniendo la furia.

– ¡QUE ERES MUY DÉBIL!

Hasta Harry supo que eso había sido un error. Antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Anya le asestó un puñetazo en la cara a James, quien cayó de espaldas con las manos en el rostro. La joven se preparó para seguir atacando, pero Remus y Sirius la detuvieron de ambos brazos.

– ¡Suéltenme! – gritó mientras forcejeaba arduamente –, ¡te voy a enseñar qué tan débil soy!

– ¡Mi nariz! – James se había sentado y una hemorragia comenzó a brotar de su nariz –. ¡Me rompiste la nariz!

– ¡Y te voy a sacar los dientes! ¡Suéltenme!

– ¡Anya ya basta! – dijo Remus firmemente –. Eres una prefecta, debes mantener la compostura.

Estas palabras hicieron que la joven reaccionara y dejara de luchar para soltarse. Cuando su respiración se hubo normalizado, se acercó a James y tiró de él para levantarlo. Después lo llevó al interior del castillo. Los demás fueron tras ellos. Al parecer se dirigían a la enfermería. Una vez ahí, Anya les devolvió sus varitas y se alejó con paso decidido.

Antes de que Harry pudiera seguirla, la habitación comenzó a desvanecerse. Estaba cambiando de recuerdo. A continuación, se vio en medio de la sala común de Gryffindor. Anya estaba sentada cerca de una ventana, absorta en una redacción.

En ese momento alguien entró por el agujero que estaba detrás del retrato de la Señora Gorda y se encaminó al lugar en que se encontraba la joven. Era James.

– ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – le preguntó un poco temeroso.

– Si eres capaz de mover los labios y la lengua para emitir palabras, supongo que puedes – contestó sarcástica y sin levantar la vista.

James no se molestó con esa respuesta, puesto que se sentó frente a ella y comenzó a hablar:

– Quiero disculparme por lo que te dije allá afuera.

– No es conmigo con quien debes disculparte James, lo sabes – repuso ella con calma –. Yo ya me cobré lo que dijiste rompiéndote la nariz.

– Si lo que pretendes es que le pida perdón a ese . . .

– Lo único que pretendo es ayudarte con Lily – interrumpió bruscamente y levantando la vista finalmente –, tal y como me lo pediste, pero francamente me resulta muy difícil lograrlo si cada vez que estás cerca de ella cometes alguna estupidez. Con eso sólo reafirmas la opinión que ella tiene sobre ti.

– Pero no puedo evitarlo . . . ese tipo me . . . además, ¿por qué lo defiendes tanto?

– Porque ustedes han decidido hacerle la vida imposible.

– ¿Es sólo por eso? ¿Si fuera otra persona lo defenderías igual?

– Por supuesto que sí.

– Me alegra saberlo, pero te sugiero que no lo hagas, él podría mal interpretarlo.

Anya lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y luego añadió:

– Escucha, sé que no puedo evitar que tú y él peleen, pero si de verdad quieres llegar a algo serio con Lily, debes aprender a controlarte.

James no dijo nada. Harry supuso que estaba pensando, ya que él adoptaba la misma expresión absorta cuando cavilaba.

– ¿Esto significa que tú y yo ya no estamos enojados? – inquirió él súbitamente.

– Sí – admitió ella con una ligera sonrisa –, ya no estamos enojados.

– Qué bien, porque tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Anya lo miró intrigada.

– ¿Qué . . .

– En realidad no es una pregunta mía – aclaró –. Es de Sirius.

– Ah . . .

– Verás, el próximo fin de semana es San Valentín y tenemos programada una excursión a Hogsmeade, y me pidió que te preguntara si quieres ir con él.

Anya lo observó detenidamente y Harry pudo ver que un ligero rubor enmarcaba sus mejillas.

– ¿Por qué no vino él a preguntar? – inquirió la joven.

– Pues no lo sé – respondió James cruzándose de brazos –. Tal vez le da pena.

– Pues puedes decirle a tu amigo que si quiere saber mi respuesta, venga a preguntarme personalmente.

– ¡Yo no soy tu mensajero!

– ¿Y de él sí? – cuestionó sarcástica.

James la miró unos segundos y después murmuró:

– Vuelvo enseguida.

Se levantó y se alejó a paso ligero. A Harry le hubiera encantado ir detrás de él, pero sabía que era imposible. Vio a Anya una vez más. Ya no estaba concentrada en su redacción, sino que tenía la vista perdida en el paisaje de la ventana. Una ligera sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios.

Unos minutos después James regresó y sin preámbulos le espetó:

– Dice que no puede porque le da pena.

– Entonces me temo que se quedará con la duda.

– Anya, ¿por qué lo tratas así? – inquirió James –. A ti te gusta Sirius, se te nota cuando lo ves.

– Pues sí – confirmó la joven –, pero, dado como es él, no me explico por qué le avergüenza preguntarme.

– Bueno, tal vez si no te cortaras el cabello así, y usaras el uniforme que te corresponde, no le sería tan difícil . . .

– ¡Ahora vas a criticar mi modo de vestir!

– ¡Pues no sé cómo es posible que no te regañen los profesores por tu exhibicionismo!

– ¡A ellos no les interesa cómo me visto, mientras pueda hacer magia correctamente!

– No quiero volver a pelear – atajó James –, si te interesa tanto, ¿por qué no vas y le preguntas tú?

– ¡Pues eso es lo que voy a hacer! – exclamó mientras se levantaba –. ¡Yo misma le preguntaré!

Dicho esto se dirigió a la parte trasera del retrato y se fue. Harry caminaba a su lado mientras pensaba. De pronto ella se detuvo y miró a su alrededor.

– Olvidé preguntarle dónde estaba – susurró para sí misma.

Cuando ella se disponía a reemprender la marcha, una voz la llamó desde el otro lado del corredor. Era Snape.

– ¿Qué pasa Severus? – preguntó cortésmente –, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?

– Bueno – comenzó Snape algo nervioso –, yo . . . me preguntaba si . . . Hogsmeade . . . este fin de semana . . . sólo si tu quieres . . .

Anya lo miraba con expresión de incertidumbre, pero Harry intuyó que sí había comprendido lo que Snape trataba de decir, porque le murmuró muy despacio:

– Lo siento mucho, ya quedé con otra persona.

– Oh, no hay problema – Snape parecía desilusionado. Se dio la vuelta para alejarse, pero sólo había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando inquirió –: ¿Con quién vas?

– Con Sirius Black – respondió ella con calma.

El rostro de Snape se contrajo de ira y se alejó con paso decidido, murmurando cosas sin sentido. La joven se quedó ahí parada, viendo cómo se marchaba, y de pronto . . .

– ¡Anya! – la voz de Sirius resonó a espaldas de la muchacha, quien dio un respingo y se volvió hacia él.

– ¡Sirius! Que bueno que te . . .

– ¿Qué demonios hacías hablando con ese sujeto? – inquirió furioso.

– ¿Disculpa?

– ¡No quiero que hables con él!

– ¿Acaso estás loco? Tú no puedes llegar a decirme con quién debo hablar y con quién no.

– ¡TE LO PROHIBO TERMINANTEMENTE!

¡ZAS! Una tremenda cachetada hizo que Sirius se tambaleara.

– ¡Cuando te conocí pensé que eras diferente! – espetó Anya irritada –, ¡pero me equivoqué! ¡No eres más que un estúpido, presumido y pedante! ¡Por si no te has dado cuenta, yo no soy un objeto que te puede pertenecer y estás loco si piensas lo contrario!

Cuando terminó de hablar, dio medio vuelta para alejarse, pero antes de que diera un paso, Sirius la tomó del brazo, la giró hacia sí y la besó tiernamente en los labios. James tenía razón: ella sentía algo por Sirius, y a juzgar por la escena, era algo recíproco.

De pronto, el recuerdo comenzó a disiparse una vez más. En ese punto los pensamientos comenzaron a mezclarse y Harry lo dedujo porque a continuación, vio muchas escenas de Sirius y Anya en Hogwarts, en Hogsmeade o en la sala común de Gryffindor, siempre juntos. Se veían muy felices.

En uno de los pensamientos, Harry vio algo que lo dejó frío. Snape hablaba desesperadamente con Anya, y antes de que el recuerdo cambiara, pudo escuchar un poco de la conversación:

– Anya, no te cases con Black – suplicaba –, ¿qué te da él que no pueda darte yo?

– No se trata de lo que él me da – respondió ella –, se trata de lo que yo le doy a él y no puedo darte a ti.

El recuerdo se desvaneció. Súbitamente vio a Anya sentada en una bonita sala, con un bebé de cabello negro azabache y ojos de un verde impresionante en brazos, y acompañada de Lily y James.

Todo cambiaba otra vez y en instantes se vio a sí mismo al pie de la puerta del número 4 de Privet Drive, con la varita en la mano, mirando a una mujer envuelta en una capa.

– ¿Quién eres? – Harry escuchó a su propia voz formular esa pregunta.

– Eso no es importante, tenemos que irnos enseguida – respondía aquella mujer –. Te espero afuera.

El recuerdo cambió una vez más, pero antes de que se escenificara otro pensamiento, una mano se posó en el hombro derecho de Harry. Sobresaltado, giró la cabeza y se encontró con los extraños ojos de Ékuva. Ella no le dijo nada, simplemente lo sacó de ahí y en segundos se encontró fuera del pensadero, en medio del despacho de su profesora.

La joven avanzó lentamente hasta que alcanzó su silla y se sentó sin inmutarse ni un poco. Harry no sabía que pensar, tal vez ella estaba enojada, y si así era, tenía todo el derecho de estarlo, porque Harry había llegado demasiado lejos.

– Lo siento Ékuva – balbuceó torpemente –, no debí de . . .

– No te preocupes – repuso ella –. Yo tuve la culpa por haber dejado mi pensadero a tu alcance, ya me habían dicho que tiendes a curiosear . . .

– ¿Estás molesta?

– No – contestó con una sonrisa –. La curiosidad es algo muy natural en el ser humano, pero te aconsejo que no siempre sigas tus impulsos, puede traerte problemas.

Harry asintió y se sentó frente a ella.

– Bueno – murmuró Ékuva –, después de lo que has visto, supongo que con mayor razón querrás que hablemos.

– Si no te molesta – respondió sincero.

– Por supuesto que no. Como ya te dije, sabía que esto pasaría y creo que es tiempo de que sepas que . . .

Unos golpes a la puerta la interrumpieron. Ésta se abrió inmediatamente y Snape entró a la habitación. Se quedó petrificado cuando vio a Harry ahí.

– ¿Qué sucede Severus? – inquirió Ékuva cordialmente.

– Necesito hablar contigo – contestó sin rodeos.

– ¿No es algo que pueda esperar?

– Me temo que no.

– De acuerdo – respondió ella –. Creo que es mejor que platiquemos después Harry, al parecer, hoy no es un buen día para que hablemos.

Harry pensó lo mismo y decidió no seguir insistiendo, así que se incorporó y salió del despacho. Estuvo tentado a quedarse detrás de la puerta que se acababa de cerrar y escuchar la conversación, pero lo que Ékuva le dijo sobre sus impulsos daba vueltas en su cabeza. Por respeto a su profesora, se alejó de ahí y se encaminó a la sala común de Gryffindor, decidiendo si debía contarle o no a sus amigos lo que había visto en ese pensadero.


	20. La Pregunta Enigmática

**Capítulo 20. "La Pregunta Enigmática"**

– Y entonces me alejé de ahí – concluyó Harry ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos. Había optado por contarles lo que vio en el pensadero de Ékuva.

Los observó atentamente y en silencio, esperando que alguno hablara y le aclarara todas sus dudas, pero como ninguno hizo comentario, se vio obligado a insistir:

– ¿Qué opinan?

– Bueno Harry – comenzó Hermione –, creo que lo que tú piensas es verdad: ese recuerdo no era de Ékuva, sino de su madre.

– Y su madre conoció a tus padres – complementó Ron.

– Y tú conociste a Anya en las vacaciones – agregó Hermione.

– ¿Te das cuenta de lo que eso significa Harry? – inquirió Ron emocionado.

– ¿Qué? – preguntó sin entender.

– Que es por eso que Snape se intimida tanto cuando Ékuva está cerca – explicó deprisa –, si lo que tú dices es cierto, ella es la viva imagen de su madre y al parecer, Snape sentía algo por Anya.

– Es verdad – corroboró Harry bastante sorprendido, puesto que él pensaba que era el único que se había percatado de la actitud de Snape, y evidentemente estaba en un error.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, asimilando esa información, cuando de repente, Hermione exclamó:

– ¡Tal vez a eso se refería Ékuva!

Los dos la miraron con expresión de incertidumbre.

– ¡Es tan obvio! – dijo levantándose súbitamente de donde estaba sentada y poniéndose a caminar frente a ellos, con los ojos clavados en el suelo.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – inquirió Ron un poco asustado.

– ¿Qué no lo ven? ¡Si está clarísimo! ¡De eso hablaba Ékuva!

– ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ahora lo entiendo todo! – repuso Ron en tono sarcástico.

Hermione lo miró un poco exasperada, pero haciendo uso de toda su paciencia, se volvió a sentar frente a ellos y se dispuso a explicarles:

– ¿Recuerdan cuando Ékuva encontró a Peter Pettigrew en esa habitación?

– Nos acordamos – contestaron al unísono.

– Pues bien – prosiguió pausadamente –, ella dijo que él le había arruinado la vida . . .

– Sí.

– ¡Pues ahí está! – concluyó triunfal.

Harry miró ceñudo a Ron y luego a Hermione, tratando de comprender el punto de su amiga, pero por donde lo viera, aquello parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué no lo entienden?! – exclamó Hermione perdiendo la paciencia –. ¡Pettigrew seguramente le hizo algo a Anya y por eso Ékuva está resentida con él!

– Pero Hermione – intervino Ron –, ¿qué le pudo haber hecho a Anya?

– No lo sé – admitió su amiga –, pero creo que eso es lo más lógico.

– Puede que tengas razón Hermione – terció Harry pensativo – Ron, ¿recuerdas cuando te pregunté sobre Anya? Tú dijiste que nunca le viste el rostro porque siempre lo llevaba cubierto . . .

– Tal vez quedó deforme por algún ataque – aventuró el pelirrojo.

– Y por eso Ékuva lo odia – finalizó Hermione con una mirada significativa.

El silencio envolvió la sala común mientras ellos pensaban en lo que acababan de deducir. Ahora todo tenía sentido: por eso Ékuva se veía tan alterada, por eso había hecho todo lo posible por matar a Peter.

– Sólo estoy reclamando lo que es justo – dijo Harry por lo bajo.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Ron acercándose un poco más a su amigo para poder escuchar mejor.

– Sólo estoy reclamando lo que es justo – repitió elevando la voz –, eso es lo que Ékuva le dijo a Colagusano antes de que intentara matarlo.

– ¡Claro! – exclamó Hermione –. ¡Ella buscaba venganza y es por eso que se molestó tanto con Dumbledore, seguramente se sintió muy frustrada al no poder cobrarse esa deuda!

– Ahora todo cuadra – susurró Ron mientras veía su reloj y daba un largo bostezo –. Ya es muy tarde, es mejor que nos vayamos a dormir.

Los tres se levantaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

– ¿Y dónde está Joey? – inquirió Harry súbitamente.

– Se fue a dormir hace horas – respondió Ron –, dijo que le dolía mucho la cabeza y prefirió acostarse temprano.

Entraron silenciosamente al dormitorio, tratando de no despertar a sus compañeros.

– Tal vez es mejor así – murmuró Harry para sí una vez que los dos estuvieron acostados –, no creo que Joey entienda . . .

El cansancio hizo que dejara la frase inconclusa. Acababa de caer en un profundo sueño. Estaba corriendo por entre los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. En un principio pensó que corría sin un sentido fijo, pero cuando enfocó bien la vista, se dio cuenta de que alguien delante de él le indicaba el camino que debía seguir.

De pronto una intensa luz blanca iluminó todo el bosque e hizo que Harry perdiera visibilidad durante unos pocos segundos. Cuando recuperó la vista, ya no se encontraba en el bosque, sino en medio de un enorme desierto. No entendía cómo había llegado hasta allí. El viento le soplaba en la cara. Dio media vuelta para que la arena que el viento levantaba no se le siguiera metiendo a los ojos, y vio con sorpresa que se encontraba ante una ciudad completamente en ruinas.

La única manera de entrar a esa ciudad era atravesando un arco de piedra, resguardado por unas imponentes gárgolas. Harry avanzó por inercia hacia ese punto y conforme se acercaba, se dio cuenta de que además de las enormes estatuas de piedra, dos figuras encapuchadas vigilaban la entrada del recinto.

Paró en seco invadido por una gran emoción. No sabía por qué pero sentía que la respuesta a todas sus preguntas se encontraba del otro lado de ese portal. De pronto la figura de Ékuva apareció frente a él. Lo miraba fijamente y en silencio. Repentinamente extendió su mano derecha, mostrándole un objeto circular parecido a un reloj.

Era una _Onimac_, mas no cualquiera, en la tapa del artículo, con unas finas líneas doradas, se perfilaba la palabra Harry . Era la brújula que le habían regalado los Weasley en su cumpleaños.

– Esto te ayudará – susurró Ékuva con una voz distante y apagada.

– ¿Cómo me . . .

– ¡HARRY! – la voz de Ron lo despertó tan súbitamente, que se levantó de la cama de un brinco, con el corazón palpitándole fieramente contra el pecho.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

– ¡Es tardísimo! – contestó su amigo mientras se movía de un lado a otro por toda la habitación – ¡Rápido, vístete! ¡Faltan diez minutos para que la primer clase comience!

– ¿Por qué no me despertaste antes? – inquirió Harry indignado.

– ¡Porque yo también me acabo de levantar!

Como pudieron, lograron salir en menos de cinco minutos y a toda velocidad abandonaron la torre de Gryffindor, dirigiéndose al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, su primer clase del día.

– Pensé que no vendrían – dijo Hermione cuando sus amigos atravesaron la puerta a trompicones.

– ¿No ha llegado Ékuva? – preguntó Ron, ignorando aquel comentario y escudriñando el salón.

– No – respondió Joey –. Es muy extraño, ella siempre es muy puntual.

Pasaron quince minutos y Ékuva no aparecía. La inquietud se apoderó de todos los alumnos.

– ¿Crees que le pasó algo? – le susurró Ron a Harry.

– No lo sé – contestó con una ligera nota de angustia –, espero que no.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y Ékuva entró apurada.

– ¡Lamento la demora! – se disculpó –, ¡comenzaremos ahora mismo!

La clase transcurrió con normalidad, sin más contratiempos ni interrupciones.

– ¡Me estoy muriendo de hambre! – exclamó Ron cuando la campana resonó en el aula, indicando el final de la clase.

– Yo también – concordó Harry, pues ambos se habían saltado el desayuno –, ¿qué les parece si bajamos a la cocina a comer?

– Yo no puedo – repuso Joey –, le dije a Neville que lo ayudaría con sus movimientos de Tae Kwon Do.

– Bueno, entonces nos vemos en la siguiente clase – dijo Ron.

– De acuerdo – convino Joey y salió del salón.

Cuando se disponían a irse, una voz sonó a sus espaldas:

– Harry – el muchacho giró sobre sus pies para poder ver de frente a la persona que lo llamaba. Era Ékuva –, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

– Claro – contestó Harry.

– Bueno – comenzó Hermione un poco incómoda – será mejor que nosotros nos . . .

– No tienen que irse – la interrumpió Ékuva –, en realidad, es algo que también les incumbe. Vamos a mi despacho.

Dicho esto los cuatro abandonaron el aula, y se encaminaron al despacho. Una vez ahí, Ékuva cerró la puerta con magia e hizo aparecer dos sillas más aparte de la que ya estaba ahí, de esta forma los tres chicos pudieron sentarse frente al escritorio.

– Supongo que quieres hablar sobre lo del otro día – empezó Harry –, he estado pensando y . . .

– Eso no es importante en este momento – lo atajó Ékuva al tiempo que se sentaba frente a ellos –. ¿Les apetece un poco de té?

Los tres asintieron. Con un movimiento de varita, la joven hizo que aparecieran cuatro tazas humeantes de té. Todos tomaron una y bebieron unos sorbos en silencio.

– Si no es de eso de lo que quieres hablar – dijo Harry –, entonces ¿de qué?

– Harry lo que voy a decirte es algo muy delicado – repuso colocando su taza sobre el escritorio y entrelazando sus manos –, pero después de razonarlo mucho, llegué a la conclusión de que es algo que debes saber.

– ¿Y qué es?

Ékuva lo miró fijamente a los ojos y luego preguntó muy lentamente:

– ¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que podemos traer a Sirius de vuelta?


	21. Una Sorpresa Inesperada

**Capítulo 21. "Una Sorpresa Inesperada"**

¡ZAS! La taza que Hermione tenía en las manos cayó al suelo y se hizo añicos, al mismo tiempo que Ron se ahogaba con un pequeño sorbo de té y Harry escupía el trago que acababa de tomar.

– ¿Qué dijiste? – inquirió Harry seguro de que no había escuchado bien.

– ¿Qué pensarías si yo te dijera que podemos traer a Sirius de vuelta? – repitió con calma.

– Bueno . . . – comenzó Harry con una ligera sonrisa de nerviosismo –. Pensaría que estás loca, eso es imposible.

– No Harry – lo contradijo con firmeza –. Es poco probable, mas no imposible.

– ¡¿Se supone que esto debe ser gracioso?! – estalló furioso y poniéndose en pie. No iba a permitir que Ékuva jugara con un asunto tan delicado –. ¿Acaso es una broma?

– Tranquilízate y escucha . . .

– ¡Que me tranquilice! ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice?! ¡No sabes lo que dices!

– ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Ékuva levantándose de su silla –. ¡Vas a oír lo que tengo que decirte así que siéntate!

Harry no se movió y por primera vez desde que la conocía, fulminó a Ékuva con la mirada.

– ¡No hagas que te obligue! – gritó la joven perdiendo la paciencia y apuntándolo con su varita.

– Harry por favor – suplicó Hermione con una nota de terror en la voz.

No teniendo más remedio, volvió a su silla arrastrando los pies. Ékuva también se sentó y bebió un poco más de té.

– Ékuva, no es por contrariarte ni nada por el estilo – comenzó Hermione –, pero hasta donde yo sé, nadie puede volver de la muerte.

– Eso es verdad, pero . . .

– Entonces, ¿por qué haces preguntas tontas? – interrumpió Harry no pudiendo contenerse.

– ¿Vas a escuchar esto por voluntad propia o prefieres que te silencie? – espetó la joven volviendo a levantar su varita.

Por toda contestación, Harry se recargó en su silla cruzado de brazos, viéndola fijamente a los ojos y procurando no parpadear.

– Bien – murmuró Ékuva –, como te iba diciendo Hermione, es verdad que nadie puede volver de la muerte, pero cabe la posibilidad de que Sirius no esté muerto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – terció Ron con interés, aunque se le veía muy pálido. Evidentemente estaba nervioso por las circunstancias de la situación –. Él atravesó el velo de la muerte.

– Exacto – concordó Ékuva –, él traspasó el velo que separa nuestro mundo del Reino de los Muertos, pero lo hizo junto con su cuerpo, no hubo desprendimiento de alma ni nada parecido.

Hizo una breve pausa para medir el impacto de sus palabras. Parecía que Hermione era la única que la entendía, porque al instante replicó:

– Entonces, ¿él no está . . .

– ¿Muerto? – complementó Ékuva –. No. Solamente está atrapado en el mundo de los muertos, pero aún no forma parte de él.

– Pero volvemos a lo mismo – repuso Hermione con tono cansino –: Nadie puede volver de la muerte.

– Dumbledore me lo confirmó una vez – informó Harry ya más calmado –, cuando salí de la última prueba del Torneo de los tres magos, hace dos años.

Ékuva se levantó y se dirigió a la ventana que estaba detrás de su escritorio y contempló el amplio paisaje. Después susurró lentamente:

– Hay una forma . . .

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Harry.

Ékuva giró sobre sus pies para poder verlos de frente.

– Hay una forma – repitió mientras los miraba significativamente –. Sí podemos sacar a Sirius de ahí.

Inmediatamente volvió a su silla y se dispuso a explicarles:

– Yo también creía que no se podía volver del Mundo de los Muertos, pero algo me hizo dudar, así que desde que llegué a este colegio me he dedicado a investigar sobre el tema. Al principio no descubrí nada, y para ser franca, comenzaba a perder las esperanzas, y entonces pasó: encontré lo que buscaba.

– ¿Y qué es eso? – preguntó Ron ansioso.

– Lo primero que descubrí es que las personas que cruzan el velo que se encuentra en la Cámara de la Muerte, ubicada en el Departamento de Misterios del Ministerio de Magia, no van al mundo de los muertos, sino que se quedan atrapados en un punto entre este mundo y el otro. Es lo que se conoce como Limbo.

Después de haber encontrado esa información, recordé un dato importante que una vez incluí en un trabajo escolar sobre magia antigua. En ese tipo de magia clasifica un ritual capaz de abrir un portal entre nuestro mundo y el Limbo.

En aquel entonces yo no contaba con lo necesario para llevar a cabo ese ritual, pero ahora es diferente y . . .

– ¿Y por qué querrías hacer eso? – interrumpió Harry bruscamente.

– ¿Disculpa? – repuso Ékuva un poco sorprendida por la pregunta.

– ¿Por qué querrías ayudarnos a traer a Sirius de vuelta? – cuestionó Harry parsimoniosamente –. ¿Qué beneficio obtienes tú de todo esto?

– Digamos que Sirius fue alguien muy importante para una persona muy cercana a mí – contestó con calma.

Todos se quedaron un momento en silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir y pensando que la persona de la que Ékuva hablaba era Anya, su madre. Harry fue quien habló primero:

– ¿De verdad crees que es posible que traigamos a Sirius de vuelta?

– Sí Harry – respondió Ékuva lentamente –, pero voy a necesitar de su ayuda.

– No hay problema – dijo Harry prontamente –, haremos cualquier cosa.

Ron y Hermione asintieron con firmeza.

– Muy bien – susurró la joven –, entonces los veré esta noche en la entrada principal del castillo, a las once y media. Creo que la capa invisible les será útil.

– ¿Vamos a salir del colegio? – inquirió Hermione un poco temerosa.

– El ritual debe llevarse a cabo en un punto específico – contestó Ékuva –, y ese punto está ubicado dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

Hermione ahogó un grito y luego dijo:

– Entonces vamos a entrar a . . .

– ¡Hermione! – la reprendió Harry –, ya hemos entrado ahí muchas veces, además es por Sirius.

– Ya lo sé – se defendió –, pero será en plena noche, y no es por ofenderte Ékuva, pero eres muy joven y no creo que nosotros tengamos la experiencia suficiente como para enfrentarnos a lo que pueda haber dentro del bosque.

– ¿Y qué quieres que haga? – preguntó la muchacha –, ¿quieres que le pida a algún profesor que nos acompañe?

– Pues sí – admitió Hermione –, creo que así estaríamos más seguros.

– El asunto es que esto no lo debe saber nadie – repuso Ékuva con calma –. Si alguien se entera de lo que planeamos hacer, jamás nos lo permitiría. Es algo muy arriesgado.

– ¿Qué tal si se lo pedimos a Remus Lupin? – sugirió Ron pensativo.

– Ya lo había pensado – contestó la joven –, pero él nunca me permitiría arriesgar sus vidas de tal manera.

– ¡Oh vamos Hermione! – exclamó Harry –, no tendrás miedo, ¿o sí?

– Por supuesto que no – contestó con aire ofendido –, pero Ékuva ya lo dijo: es muy arriesgado.

– No tiene que serlo – terció Ron súbitamente – porque sí hay alguien que estaría dispuesto a acompañarnos.

Todos lo miraron intrigados. Harry fue el que hizo la pregunta:

– ¿Quién?

– Snape – respondió conteniendo la emoción.

– ¿Snape? – repitió Harry sin comprender –. No lo creo, él jamás aceptaría hacer algo para ayudarnos, y mucho menos si se entera que es para beneficio de Sirius.

– Tienes razón – concordó el pelirrojo –, él no aceptaría si nosotros se lo pidiéramos, pero si Ékuva se lo pide . . .

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Ékuva con una sonrisa de nerviosismo.

– Bueno – comenzó Ron –, tú puedes hacer uso de tus . . . habilidades. Estoy seguro que no se negará.

La joven meditó unos segundos y luego dijo:

– ¿Si Severus nos acompaña te sentirás más tranquila Hermione?

– Sí – afirmó muy segura.

– De acuerdo, se lo preguntaré, pero no puedo garantizarles nada. De todas formas, los espero hoy en la puerta principal a las once y media, ¿está bien?

Los tres asintieron lentamente, muy convencidos de lo que iban a hacer.

– ¡Ah! – exclamó de pronto la joven –, antes de que se me olvide, Harry, tengo entendido que tienes una _Onimac_, ¿es verdad?

El muchacho movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

– También llévala, nos será de gran ayuda. Y ya no les quito más de su tiempo. Nos vemos en la noche.

Los tres muchachos se levantaron y salieron del despacho, muy emocionados.

– ¿Creen que sea conveniente que se lo digamos a Joey? – inquirió Ron después de un rato.

– Ékuva dijo que nadie debía saberlo – respondió Harry –. Es mejor que le hagamos caso.

Todo aquello era tan increíble, que Harry prefería no estropear lo que probablemente sería su única oportunidad de ver a Sirius una vez más. No se lo diría a nadie. Seguiría todas las indicaciones al pie de la letra, y no le importaba que la vida se le fuera en ello.

Una vez más ese extraño sentimiento hacia Ékuva afloró dentro de él. Algo en su interior le decía que ella no estaba mintiendo.

Después de muchos meses de tristeza, Harry por fin veía un poco de luz. Sentía la llameante flama de la emoción invadirlo completamente. Iban a lograrlo, estaba seguro de que juntos podrían rescatar a Sirius y sacarlo de aquel lugar que lo aprisionaba.

En ese momento Harry sonrió plenamente, sintiendo una felicidad que no había sentido desde hacía ya mucho tiempo. Nada ni nadie le impediría alcanzar su meta. Volvería a ver a Sirius, estaba seguro de ello.


	22. El Ritual

**Capítulo 22. "El Ritual"**

– Harry, creo que tu capa se está encogiendo – susurró Ron después de doblar las rodillas para que no se vieran sus pies debajo de la capa invisible.

– ¿Y qué esperabas? ¿Que aún tuviéramos la misma estatura de cuando entramos a primer año? – inquirió Hermione sarcástica –. ¡Ay! Me pisaste Ron.

– ¡Ya cállense los dos! – los regañó Harry por lo bajo –. Por si no lo recuerdan nadie debe oírnos, y apresúrense que vamos retrasados.

Harry quería reunirse con Ékuva lo más pronto posible. Después de aquella inquietante conversación el resto del día le había parecido eterno. Sólo ansiaba que la hora acordada llegara y que comenzaran con su plan.

Avanzaron por desolados corredores tenuemente iluminados, hasta que visualizaron la puerta principal del castillo. Eran las once y media exactamente y Ékuva ya estaba ahí parada, esperándolos. Su acostumbrada capa negra la envolvía.

– Muy bien – murmuró Ékuva antes de que los tres amigos hablaran –. La primer fase del plan está completa. Comencemos con la segunda.

La joven abrió la puerta y esperó a que ellos pasaran, después lo hizo ella cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

– Aún no se quiten la capa – ordenó –, los otros profesores ya están acostumbrados a verme rondar por las noches. No les sorprenderá que hoy haga lo mismo.

Los muchachos obedecieron y continuaron su caminata cubiertos por el manto mágico.

– ¿Cómo es posible que puedas vernos si llevamos la capa invisible? – preguntó Ron inquieto.

– Es un talento especial con el que nací – respondió la joven sin inmutarse.

Apresuraron el paso y en pocos segundos se encontraron en el límite del Bosque Prohibido.

– Ya pueden quitarse la capa – indicó Ékuva –. Saquen sus varitas y manténgalas encendidas, listas para atacar. Es un largo camino el que debemos recorrer.

Avanzaron muy sigilosamente unos cuantos pasos, cuando repentinamente una figura humana se perfiló delante de ellos.

– Jamás mencionaste que ellos vendrían – la voz fría de Snape rompió el intenso silencio del ambiente.

– ¿Te incomoda? – preguntó Ékuva con un ligero tono de burla.

– Por supuesto que no – respondió de inmediato –. Vámonos, dijiste que teníamos que estar ahí a las doce.

Ron rió por lo bajo al comprobar que su teoría era correcta: Snape haría cualquier cosa por Ékuva.

Las cinco personas comenzaron con su caminata, internándose cada vez más en el bosque. Harry temía que en cualquier momento alguna criatura extraña les saltara encima. Principalmente le preocupaban los centauros. Pero nada pasó. Avanzaron en silencio durante aproximadamente diez minutos, en medio de la oscuridad total. Parecía que Ékuva se sabía de memoria el camino a seguir, pues a pesar de encontrarse en plena noche, ella se movía con bastante ligereza y determinación.

Harry se puso al lado de la joven y preguntó algo que lo estaba torturando:

– Ékuva, dijiste que los maestros ya estaban acostumbrados a que tú salieras por las noches, ¿por qué lo haces?

– Me gusta la noche Harry – contestó sencillamente –, me siento cómoda en medio de la oscuridad, ya que creo que ese es el único momento en que puedes ser quien realmente eres, sin máscaras, sin mentiras, porque después de todo, nadie está mirando.

Harry analizó aquella respuesta y descubrió que estaba de acuerdo. En muchas ocasiones él había encontrado paz y tranquilidad en la oscuridad.

De pronto, unos ruidos detrás de ellos hicieron que pararan en seco y se prepararan para atacar. Unos matorrales se agitaban frenéticamente. Cuatro de las cinco varitas se levantaron en el aire para lanzar un conjuro, pero Ékuva, quien no había levantado su varita, indicó con su mano izquierda que detuvieran su ataque. Todos la miraron atónitos y desconcertados, y su sorpresa se acrecentó cuando vieron que la joven se acercaba con calma al lugar del que provenían los ruidos.

– Sabía que harías eso – dijo Ékuva en tono neutral –. Bueno, ya que estás aquí será mejor que te unas a nosotros, no puedo permitir que andes por el bosque tú solo, podrías salir herido.

Harry no tenía ni la más remota idea de con quién estaba hablando la joven, y ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa al descubrir de quién se trataba. Era . . .

– ¡JOEY! – los tres muchachos gritaron al unísono al descubrir a su compañero.

– Hola – los saludó como si aquello fuera de lo más normal.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquirió Hermione –, ¿cómo es que sabías que vendríamos?

– Bueno yo . . .

– Este no es el momento para dar explicaciones – interrumpió Ékuva de tajo –, debemos apresurarnos porque si no llegamos a tiempo esta será una noche perdida.

Comprendiendo la importancia de llegar a tiempo dejaron las preguntas para después y reanudaron su caminata, con Joey junto a ellos.

Unos minutos después volvieron a detenerse, esta vez sin razón aparente. Ékuva escudriñó con la mirada cada recoveco del inmenso bosque, aunque en opinión de Harry, ni siquiera alguien con excelente vista hubiera distinguido algo extraño en medio de aquella oscuridad. El silencio era tan intenso que les oprimía los oídos. Como no ocurría nada, Harry comenzó a hablar:

– Ékuva, ¿qué . . .

– No se muevan – ordenó en un susurro – y no emitan ni un sonido. Ellos están aquí.

– ¿Quién . . . – la pregunta que Harry iba a formular quedó interrumpida cuando una flecha salió de entre los árboles y se clavó en el suelo, a unos cuantos centímetros frente a él.

A continuación, una lluvia de flechas cayó sobre ellos.

– _¡Protego!_ – gritaron todos al tiempo que levantaban sus varitas. Gracias a este hechizo las flechas rebotaban en el aire y caían a su alrededor.

– ¡Humanos! – una profunda voz masculina resonó en el bosque, provocando que el silencio se interrumpiera –. Han osado adentrarse en nuestros dominios. Van a pagar muy caro su insolencia.

Lo que Harry tanto temía estaba pasando, en segundos se vieron rodeados de por lo menos un centenar de criaturas mitad hombre y mitad caballo. Eran centauros.

– Ellos vienen conmigo Magorian – informó Ékuva en un tono muy frío.

– ¡Tú! – exclamó Magorian, un centauro de largo cabello negro y pelaje marrón. Se le veía un poco sorprendido –. No deberías estar aquí.

– Tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como lo tienes tú – repuso ella con calma –. Ahora, déjanos pasar, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar discutiendo contigo.

– Ustedes no van a ningún lado – sentenció un centauro de piel negra, al cual Harry reconoció como Bane.

– ¿Piensas impedírnoslo? – inquirió Ékuva con un dejo de insolencia.

– Así es – contestó Bane avanzando hacia donde estaban los seis magos.

– Adelante – dijo la joven con descaro al tiempo que lo incitaba con las manos –. No te tengo miedo, y sabes que yo puedo hacerte más daño del que tú a mí.

– ¡Basta! – exclamó Magorian –. Sólo por esta noche los dejaremos pasar.

– Bien, vamos – ordenó Ékuva a las cinco personas que estaban detrás de ella, quienes comenzaron a avanzar hacia Magorian, el único que se había movido para cederles el paso.

Bane los fulminó con la mirada y varios centauros emitieron resoplidos de furia contenida. Ékuva se paró al lado del centauro y esperó a que los demás pasaran. Cuando Harry pasó junto a Ékuva, escuchó claramente que Magorian susurraba:

– Será mejor que lo que pretendes hacer dé resultado, no toleraremos otra intromisión de este tipo.

– Lo tolerarán – aseguró la joven –, porque si esta noche no funciona, vendremos las veces que sean necesarias.

Dicho esto último se alejó con paso decidido, dejando a aquellos centauros muy encolerizados.

– ¡Rápido! – apresuró Ékuva –. Hemos perdido mucho tiempo.

En ese punto la desesperación se apoderó de Harry. ¿Y si no llegaban a tiempo? ¿Cuánto más tendría que esperar para volver a ver a Sirius? No, no debía dejarse abatir por esas preguntas. Lo lograrían, estaba seguro de ello.

– Ya estamos cerca – anunció Ékuva.

Harry escuchó que Hermione y Ron emitieron suspiros de alivio al oír esas palabras y no los culpó. Después de todo, ya se habían adentrado mucho en el bosque, mucho más incluso que la última vez que habían ido en compañía de Hagrid.

Unos segundos después vieron con asombro que algo raro sucedía con la vegetación. Frente a ellos se encontraba una especie de cráter, sin árboles o matorrales. Era muy extraño. Alrededor todo estaba igual, con los enormes árboles erigiéndose orgullosamente, solamente ese pequeño espacio estaba vacío, y no sólo eso, sino que dentro del cráter se encontraban unas ruinas muy antiguas. Era como si algo muy poderoso se hubiera impactado contra ese punto, dejándolo todo en ruinas y sin vegetación.

Ékuva giró hacia la derecha y bordeó el gran agujero, después comenzó a descender por un camino empedrado que estaba hábilmente acomodado en forma de escalones.

Los demás la siguieron con mayor agilidad, ya que en medio de las ruinas del cráter se encontraba repiqueteando una fogata.

– Llegan tarde – dijo una voz femenina que les resultó desconocida.

– Lo sé – repuso Ékuva –. ¿Colocaste la fogata en el lugar indicado?

– Sí – respondió aquella voz.

– ¿Ya hiciste el hechizo?

– Sí.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo nos queda?

– Menos de cinco minutos.

– Entonces no podemos darnos el lujo de hacer presentaciones largas – concluyó Ékuva al tiempo que avanzaba hacia la fogata –. Ella es Navika . . .

– Pueden decirme Navs – la interrumpió para sugerir ese pequeño detalle.

– Sí – continuó su profesora –. Bueno como les decía, Navs nos va a ayudar en nuestra misión.

Todos miraron a Navs analíticamente. Estaba vestida de negro y una capa del mismo color la cubría. Unos largos guantes negros complementaban su atuendo. Tenía puesta la capucha, razón por la cual no se le podía ver el rostro.

– No se preocupen – dijo Ékuva de pronto, al notar que había cierto recelo hacia esa extraña joven –, pueden confiar en ella, es amiga mía, la conozco desde hace mucho.

Aquel comentario aligeró la tensión.

– Ya es casi la hora – anunció Ékuva –, acérquense a la fogata, vamos a prepararnos. Quiero que formen un círculo.

Todos obedecieron y se colocaron alrededor del fuego formando un círculo.

– Bien – dijo Ékuva, quien permanecía en el centro del círculo, al lado de la fogata –. Ahora deben tomarse de las manos.

Aquella orden no fue tan bien recibida como la primera. Unos a otros se miraban desconcertados.

– ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ékuva al notar esa actitud –. No hay tiempo para titubeos. ¡No se fijen y sólo háganlo!

Esta vez obedecieron la orden. Ékuva guardó su varita, sacó algo de su cinturón y lo abrió. Era una navaja negra, y se veía muy afilada. Se aproximó a la fogata y, para asombro de los demás, entró al fuego, dejando que las flameantes llamas envolvieran su cuerpo. Aparentemente el hechizo sobre el que había preguntado Ékuva era el mismo que empleaban las brujas de la Edad Media para enfriar las llamas de las hogueras en que eran quemadas, y de esta forma, no sufrir daño alguno.

– Es tiempo – murmuró Ékuva –. Hagámoslo.

Dicho esto levantó la navaja y se hizo un profundo corte en la muñeca izquierda. La sangre brotó al instante y se vertió sobre el fuego, en el mismo momento en que Ékuva comenzó a decir unas palabras extrañas:

– _Soiretsim susaos apédsony arbaeseuq latropla onedro oyergna satse edoi demrop_.

En cuanto terminó de hablar una fuerza desconocida se apoderó de la joven. Se puso totalmente rígida, con el rostro hacia el cielo. Tenía los ojos en blanco, como si estuviera en una especia de trance. Repentinamente abrió la boca y un rayo de luz brotó de ella. De pronto y tan rápido como había comenzado, el rayo dejó de salir de la boca de Ékuva y se concentró en un punto del cielo, en forma de una reluciente esfera plateada. Ékuva cayó de rodillas sobre las llamas, respirando con mucha dificultad. Se veía muy agotada.

Cuando estaban a punto de soltarse, la luz descendió sobre el fuego a una velocidad sorprendente, provocando un fuerte impacto al chocar contra la tierra. Ékuva fue empujada por aquel impacto y cayó estrepitosamente sobre su espalda. Al ver esto, Harry pensó en soltarse y ayudar a la joven, pero antes de que lo hiciera, Ékuva gritó:

– ¡No rompan el círculo! ¡Deben mantener la conexión!

Todos se agarraron tan fuerte como pudieron, de tal forma que Harry comenzó a perder sensibilidad en los dedos. Finalmente el rayo terminó su descenso y al instante una explosión los golpeó a todos.

– ¡NO SE SUELTEN! – la voz de Ékuva se oía apagada y distante.

Una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, envolviéndolos a todos y obligándolos a cerrar los ojos. Harry no sabía cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, pero ansiaba que el ritual llegara a su fin. Estaba comenzando a dolerle la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y un fuerte mareo se apoderó de él. Todo a su alrededor giraba sin control. No pudiendo resistir más, se desplomó en el suelo, totalmente inconsciente.


	23. El Pacto

**Capítulo 23. "El Pacto"**

– _¡Harry! ¡Harry!_ – una voz familiar lo estaba llamando pero, ¿de dónde provenía? Todo estaba borroso y era tan confuso . . .

¡ZAS! Un fuerte golpe en el rostro hizo que Harry volviera a la realidad en cuestión de segundos. Cuando abrió los ojos se topó cara a cara con Ékuva. Aparentemente ella era quien lo había golpeado.

– ¡Vaya! ¡Al fin despertaste! – exclamó la joven con una ligera nota de alegría en la voz –. Estabas comenzando a preocuparme.

Harry se sentó en el suelo, con una mano en la mejilla que había recibido el puñetazo.

– ¿Por qué me golpeaste? – inquirió dolido –, ¿no podías haber usado algún hechizo para despertarme?

– Podría – respondió –, el problema es que en estos momentos no puedo usar magia.

Harry la miró totalmente desconcertado al tiempo que Ékuva le tendía una mano para ayudarlo a incorporarse.

– La buena noticia – continuó con su tono alegre – es que lo logramos. Pudimos abrir el portal, y para ser franca, eso es algo que me enorgullece mucho, con esa resistencia me demostraron que tienen muy desarrollados sus poderes mágicos.

– Pero yo me desmayé – repuso Harry lastimeramente.

– Por eso no te preocupes – lo reconfortó Ékuva con una gran sonrisa –. Todos se desmayaron.

– ¿En serio?

– En realidad no. Sólo tú, Ron y Hermione lo hicieron.

– Bueno, al menos no fui el único – dijo Harry, con una ligera sonrisa de consuelo.

– ¡Ya basta de charla! – gritó Navs para hacerse oír –. Todavía tenemos mucho qué hacer, no hay que perder tiempo.

Fue hasta ese momento cuando Harry se percató de que ya no se encontraban en el Bosque Prohibido. En lugar de eso estaban en un enorme desierto, bañado por la luz del sol.

– ¡Vamos! – exclamó Navs y comenzó a avanzar, con su larga capa ondeando al compás del viento.

Gracias a la luz del sol Harry también notó que no sólo la capucha le impedía ver el rostro de Navs. Un fino velo negro le cubría la cara. Ni siquiera se le podían ver los ojos.

Todos se dispusieron a seguirla por el gran terreno arenoso.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – inquirió Ron, dirigiéndose a Ékuva.

– La verdad, no tengo idea – contestó la joven.

– Entonces, ¿cómo sabes que vamos por buen camino? – preguntó Hermione un poco inquieta.

– Porque si se fijan bien, ahí adelante hay un arco de piedra y esa es la puerta del Limbo.

Era verdad. Varios metros adelante, un enorme arco de piedra se edificaba, y estaba resguardado por unas enormes gárgolas.

– ¿E . . . esa es l . . . la entrada? – balbuceó Harry torpemente, al darse cuenta de que todo aquello era exactamente igual al último sueño que había tenido.

– Así es – respondió Ékuva –, justo del otro lado es donde comenzará nuestra búsqueda.

Conforme avanzaban Harry comprobó que al igual que en su sueño, además de las gárgolas, dos figuras encapuchadas cuidaban la entrada del recinto.

– Ékuva – Harry se acercó más a la joven para poder hablar mejor –, allá atrás dijiste que en estos momentos no podías usar magia, ¿por qué?

– No es conveniente usar la magia en esta parte de nuestro viaje – explicó con calma.

– Pero eso quiere decir que estamos desprotegidos – concluyó Harry con un poco de temor –, si no podemos usar nuestra magia entonces . . .

– Sólo es algo temporal – aclaró la joven –, si hiciéramos uso de nuestra magia en este momento, las gárgolas que resguardan el recinto despertarían y nos atacarían. Pero no hay por qué preocuparse, la razón principal por la que ustedes vinieron es para poder hacer un pacto de sangre. Después de hacerlo podremos usar nuestra magia libremente.

Harry no entendía muy bien lo que Ékuva quería decir, pero no siguió insistiendo, ya que al oír mencionar la palabra sangre , recordó lo que la joven había hecho en el fuego, y por inercia sus ojos se fijaron en la muñeca izquierda de ella, pero para su sorpresa, no encontró ningún signo de aquel profundo corte. Era como si Ékuva jamás se hubiera herido con esa navaja.

– Ékuva, creo que no podremos pasar – dijo Hermione muy nerviosa – esos dos seres encapuchados no nos dejarán.

– ¿Tienen algún plan para evadirlos? – inquirió Joey.

– No será necesario hacer tal cosa – aseguró la joven.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Ron.

– Ellas saben a qué vinimos y nos dejarán pasar – respondió con calma –, incluso una de ellas nos acompañará.

Justo en ese momento llegaron ante el enorme arco de piedra y las dos figuras encapuchadas se acercaron a ellos.

– Hagámoslo de una vez – exclamó una de las figuras. Era una voz femenina.

– Espera un momento Janis – dijo Navs –, creo que Taikkobo nos quiere dar unas últimas instrucciones.

– Así es – contestó la otra persona, quien también era una mujer –. Antes que nada deben saber que en el instante en que ustedes crucen esa puerta, el mundo que se encuentra al otro lado hará todo lo posible para apoderarse de ustedes. Deben actuar rápido y con inteligencia, y sobre todo, no se dejen llevar por nada de lo que vean.

Según me dijo Ékuva, tienen en su poder una _Onimac_. Este objeto les facilitará el trabajo, sólo deben seguir el camino que les indica y no prestar atención a nada más.

Yo debo quedarme aquí para resguardar el portal del recinto y mantenerlo abierto hasta que ustedes regresen, pero Janis conoce muy bien ese mundo y sabe de lo que es capaz. Ella será una excelente guía.

– Así es – repuso Janis –, no se preocupen por nada, yo sé exactamente a dónde vamos.

– Creo que eso es todo – dijo Taikkobo.

– Si es así, entonces vamos a hacer el pacto de sangre – indicó Ékuva –. Extiendan su mano derecha, excepto Harry y Joey.

Todos obedecieron, al tiempo que Navs se quitaba su largo guante derecho. Janis, Navs y Ékuva tomaron las manos de Ron, Hermione y Snape respectivamente, y con la ayuda de tres navajas, les hicieron un profundo corte en la palma de la mano. Sin perder tiempo y con las mismas navajas, repitieron el proceso en sus propias manos.

A continuación juntaron sus manos con las de las personas que habían herido respectivamente, de tal forma que los cortes quedaran cruzados, formando una equis. En ese momento un débil resplandor blanco brotó de esa unión. Cuando se soltaron, no había signo alguno de la herida infligida.

– Muy bien. Harry, ¿puedes darme tu _Onimac_ por favor? – pidió Ékuva.

Harry sacó el objeto de sus ropas y se lo dio a su profesora, quien con su varita garabateó algo en el aire, y después tocó el objeto con la misma. El recuadro que contenía la "equis" emitió un brillo momentáneo y cuando volvió a la normalidad, la "equis" había desaparecido y en su lugar se podía leer la palabra Sirius .

– Será mejor que se vayan ahora – sugirió Taikkobo.

Todos se colocaron frente al portal, en medio de las dos gigantescas gárgolas. Estando tan cerca Harry se dio cuenta de que esas estatuas eran realmente tétricas. Ambas figuras carecían de cabeza, tenían los brazos semiextendidos a los lados, y en la mano derecha sostenían una máscara sonriente, mientras que en la otra se mostraba una máscara furiosa.

– Bueno, no tardamos – dijo Navs dirigiéndose a Taikkobo.

– Sí, en menos de lo que te imaginas estaremos de vuelta – complementó Janis.

Y dicho esto último cruzaron el portal, adentrándose en aquel mundo desconocido, sintiendo cierto temor en su interior, pero con el firme propósito de encontrar a Sirius y rescatarlo.


	24. Doble Identidad

**Capítulo 24. "Doble Identidad"**

En opinión de Harry, aquel mundo no era tan extraño. Solamente eran unas ruinas muy similares a las que existían en el mundo de los vivos. Además, al igual que en su sueño, esa ciudad parecía estar completamente abandonada.

– No se ve tan peligroso – le dijo Harry a Ékuva, quien estaba junto a él.

– No te dejes llevar por lo que ves – le aconsejó mientras observaba el panorama y después analizaba la _Onimac_.

– ¿Hacia dónde vamos? – inquirió Navs aproximándose a Ékuva.

– Según este objeto debemos ir al frente – respondió la joven.

– Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? – preguntó Janis entusiasta –. ¡A buscar!

Y así fue como comenzaron con su caminata. De vez en cuando se detenían para verificar si iban por el camino indicado en la _Onimac_. Poco a poco la preocupación disminuyó y la tensión se hizo casi nula.

– Oye Janis – dijo Ron repentinamente –, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Claro.

– ¿Por qué no se puede ver tu rostro? – al terminar esa pregunta fue obvio que se quitó un peso de encima. Evidentemente estaba ansioso por saber –. No parece que lo tengas cubierto y sin embargo no se distingue nada de tu cara.

– Eso es porque yo soy una de las Guardianas de la Muerte – explicó –, y aún no te corresponde ver mi rostro. Pero no te preocupes, cuando mueras te garantizo que me verás.

Esa respuesta pareció calmar la inquietud de Ron.

– ¿Aún falta mucho Ékuva? – inquirió Harry bastante ansioso.

– Creo que sí – contestó la joven con la _Onimac_ en la mano –. Según tengo entendido, el recuadro en donde se escribe lo que se está buscando deberá brillar cuando estemos cerca, al igual que el de los amigos o enemigos, todo depende de con quién nos vayamos a encontrar.

Harry permaneció en silencio, digiriendo la explicación que acababa de recibir y siendo consumido por la ansiedad.

– ¿Tienes miedo? – preguntó Ékuva de pronto, al notar el silencio del muchacho.

– No – respondió Harry con firmeza, pero luego miró a los ojos a la joven y corrigió –. Un poco.

– Eso es bueno – replicó su profesora –. No hay coraje sin miedo.

– Ékuva, ¿puedes venir un momento? – dijo Navs.

La joven se separó de Harry y se colocó entre las dos mujeres encapuchadas, por delante de los demás. Eran un trío muy singular. Ron y Hermione aprovecharon ese momento para hablar con Harry.

– ¿Ya te diste cuenta? – inquirió el pelirrojo.

– ¿De qué? – cuestionó Harry desconcertado.

– De que a Janis y Navs no se les pueden ver los rostros, igual que a Anya – contestó su amigo.

– ¿Y qué con eso?

– Pues que alguna de ellas podría ser Anya – concluyó Hermione –, y tal vez se cambió el nombre para no levantar sospechas.

Harry dirigió su mirada al frente, hacia Janis y Navs, y pensó que lo que sus amigos decían no era tan improbable. A decir verdad, era muy posible, puesto que el motivo de esa misión era rescatar a Sirius, y en sus tiempos de colegiales, él y Anya habían sido pareja. Las suposiciones de Ron y Hermione podrían ser verdad y tal vez, sin que nadie supiera, Anya podría estar ahí, acompañándolos en su viaje.

– Puede ser – murmuró Harry para sí mismo.

De repente algo muy extraño sucedió a su alrededor. Las ruinas en las que se encontraban comenzaron a desaparecer.

– ¡Vaya! – exclamó Janis –. Ya empezó.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Joey observando a su alrededor.

– Este mundo está haciendo todo lo posible para que nos quedemos aquí – explicó con calma –. Ahora vamos a ver cosas que añoramos o que odiamos.

– ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? – preguntó Hermione.

– Bueno, nuestro entorno se modificará para que nosotros veamos cosas que queremos o que quisimos en algún punto de nuestras vidas – explicó –; y lo mismo con lo que odiamos, nos mostrará cosas que preferimos no ver o recordar.

– Es un arma de dos filos – concluyó Joey –. Si no nos atrapa con lo que queremos, nos torturará con lo que odiamos.

– Exacto – confirmó Ékuva –. A partir de ahora no se fijen en lo que hay a su alrededor. Si no prestan atención no tiene por qué afectarles.

En cuanto terminó de hablar, las ruinas desaparecieron completamente y en su lugar se edificó la sala de estar de una bonita casa. Estaba tenuemente iluminada por el repiqueteante fuego de una chimenea cercana. Dos personas estaban sentadas junto a la fuente de luz, dejándose envolver por el reconfortante calor del fuego.

– Sigan de frente – indicó Ékuva –, no presten atención.

Cuando habían comenzado a caminar, las dos figuras humanas se levantaron y se pusieron frente a ellos. Gracias a la luz del fuego pudieron ver con claridad los rostros de las dos personas. Harry se detuvo abruptamente al descubrir de quiénes se trataban. Eran Lily y James Potter.

– ¡Vámonos! – apresuró Navs.

Harry volvió a la realidad y continuó con su caminata, obligándose a no ver lo que había a su alrededor. La imagen del fondo se distorsionó otra vez y una nueva imagen ocupó su lugar. Ahora estaban rodeados por arañas, de todos tamaños y formas.

Esta vez fue Ron quien tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para ignorar a los insectos. La imagen volvió a cambiar y ahora vieron a muchos elfos domésticos a su alrededor, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

Cambio una vez más. La siguiente escena que observaron fue un tanto extraña. Parecía ser un cuarto de hospital, tal vez de San Mungo, y en el centro se encontraba una cama vacía. No había nada más. Bruscamente la imagen cambió y esta vez todos se esforzaron por ignorar a un gran dragón que acababa de aparecer.

De pronto todo quedó en penumbras. Una figura encapuchada similar a un dementor se perfiló delante de ellos. Los estaba señalando con su mano derecha. No hacía otra cosa, simplemente señalaba a alguien indeterminado.

Continuaron con su marcha como si nada estuviera pasando. Harry se preguntaba de quién serían esas últimas tres visiones, cuando repentinamente el lugar se iluminó totalmente. Ahora se encontraban en el vestíbulo de Hogwarts. Frente a ellos vieron a una joven de cabello corto, que estaba agarrada al brazo derecho de un muchacho. Se trataba de Anya y aquel joven era nada más y nada menos que James Potter. Parecía que conversaban alegremente.

La escena se desvaneció y súbitamente se encontraron en medio de una casa en llamas. Hicieron caso omiso de las flamas que envolvían sus cuerpos y siguieron caminando.

Si a Harry no le fallaban las cuentas, ya habían presenciado ocho visiones, correspondientes a las siete personas que estaban a su alrededor y a él mismo. La pregunta era, ¿qué pasaría después?

El paisaje cambió otra vez, pero para su sorpresa, no apareció nada extraño, sino las antiguas ruinas en las que habían comenzado.

– ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó Harry dirigiéndose a Ékuva.

– No lo sé – contestó la joven al tiempo que observaba la _Onimac_. Súbitamente levantó el rostro y miró a Harry fijamente. Sus extraños ojos que siempre parecían estar muertos, ahora estaban más vivos que nunca, y le indicaban que algo importante sucedía en ese preciso momento –. Ya estamos cerca.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Harry aproximándose a su profesora y tomando el objeto circular que la joven sostenía en su mano. El cuadro en donde estaba escrita la palabra Sirius había comenzado a emitir un débil y parpadeante fulgor dorado.

– Tiene que estar por aquí – dijo Ékuva elevando la voz para que todos pudieran oírla –. En este punto la _Onimac_ ya no nos es de gran ayuda, debemos separarnos. Busquen en los alrededores, no puede estar muy lejos. Quien lo encuentre primero que lance chispas verdes al cielo, así sabremos en dónde está.

Inmediatamente el grupo se fragmentó, tomando diferentes direcciones para cubrir todo el terreno indicado. Harry comenzaba a sentir que la emoción se apoderaba de cada fibra de su ser. Sirius estaba cerca, lo sabía. Se adentró en algo que parecía ser un templo muy antiguo. A pesar de que estaba muy deteriorado, aún guardaba dejos de gloria milenaria en su interior.

Recorrió todo el recinto con la esperanza de que Sirius estuviera ahí oculto, pero no encontró nada. Cuando se disponía a salir, un ruido a sus espaldas hizo que diera media vuelta con la varita en alto, preparado para atacar ante el más mínimo movimiento. No estaba seguro de que fuera Sirius, y tampoco tenía la certeza de que aquel lugar estuviese abandonado.

Después de unos cuantos minutos de estar en la misma posición, concluyó que aquel ruido había sido un producto de su imaginación. Volvió a girar sobre sus pies y salió del templo. Se detuvo un momento para decidir hacia dónde iría a continuación, y cuando había empezado a caminar, un fuerte golpe en la espalda hizo que cayera de bruces al suelo. Un gran peso lo mantenía acostado ahí. Le era totalmente imposible moverse. De pronto aquel ser comenzó a gruñirle.

– ¿Si . . . Sirius? – preguntó torpemente, esperando cualquier respuesta y sintiendo que los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban.

Aquel peso dejó de oprimirlo contra el suelo, permitiéndole incorporarse y ver de frente a su agresor. Se trataba de un enorme perro negro. Lo estaba observando expectante.

– S . . . soy yo – balbuceó Harry.

El perro lo miró un poco más, antes de transformarse en un hombre andrajoso. Era él, era Sirius. Tenía el cabello negro largo y enmarañado y se le veía muy pálido. Su cuerpo tenía unas cuantas heridas, algunas sangrantes, pero fuera de eso, estaba bien.

– ¿Harry? – su voz sonaba un tanto extraña, aunque Harry pensó que era lógico, tomando en cuenta que no había tenido con quien hablar –. Es imposible.

– No es imposible – contradijo Harry –, soy yo, de verdad.

Sirius lo miró de pies a cabeza. Parecía que trataba de entender qué era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando concluyó que no era una alucinación, se acercó a su ahijado y lo abrazó fuertemente. Una enorme emoción invadió el cuerpo de Harry.

– ¿Pero cómo? – dijo Sirius torpemente –. ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí? ¿Acaso . . . – dejó la pregunta inconclusa, como si temiera la respuesta –, ¿acaso moriste?

– No – respondió Harry con una sonrisa –, la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras me ayudó a venir. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba.

A continuación levantó la varita y lanzó unas chispas verdes al cielo. No tardarían en dar con ellos.

– ¿Te ayudó a venir? ¿Pero cómo es eso posible?

– Es una larga historia – explicó Harry, y es mejor que te la cuente ella. Lo importante ahora es que te encontré y podremos sacarte de aquí.

El ruido de pasos hizo que ambos miraran a su alrededor. Unos cuantos metros lejos de ahí, venían corriendo siete personas.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! – gritó Ron mientras abrazaba efusivamente a Sirius.

– ¡Oh Dios! – exclamó Hermione rompiendo en llanto.

– Debí suponer que ustedes también estarían aquí – dijo Sirius emocionado.

Harry estaba más feliz que nunca. Lo habían conseguido, habían encontrado a Sirius. Después de unos minutos de revuelo y regocijo, Sirius preguntó:

– ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

– No lo sé – contestó –, Ékuva es quien lo sabe.

La joven, que hasta ese momento había permanecido callada, se volvió el blanco de todas las miradas. Al notar su presencia, Sirius quedó tan asombrado que le fue imposible articular palabra. Después de unos segundos, atinó a decir:

– ¿Tú . . . aquí?

– A mí también me da gusto verte Sirius – repuso ella con una gran sonrisa.

– ¿Ya se conocían? – inquirió Harry.

– Por supuesto – respondió Sirius –. ¿Acaso no lo sabes Harry? Ella es . . .

– Este no es momento para charlar – lo interrumpió la muchacha –, debemos apresurarnos.

– Ékuva tiene razón – concordó Hermione.

– ¿Ékuva? – repitió Sirius sin entender.

– Ya oíste Black – dijo de pronto Snape –. Debemos movernos.

Cuando Sirius reconoció esa fría voz, su rostro se contrajo de ira. Ambos se fulminaron con la mirada.

– Yo no voy a ningún lado con éste – sentenció Sirius furioso.

– Bien, entonces nos vamos sin ti – dijo Snape, al tiempo que hacía un además de irse.

– ¡Ya basta! – exclamó Ékuva irritada –. ¿Es que acaso nunca van a superar sus estúpidas riñas de colegiales?

– No, nunca – respondió Sirius desafiante –, además, ¿por qué se supone que debo confiar en ti?

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? – inquirió la joven indignada.

– Tú siempre dijiste que la verdad es la base de todo – espetó elevando la voz –. ¿Entonces por qué engañas a Harry?

– Este no es el momento para discutir eso – concluyó Ékuva tajante –. Vámonos.

– Yo no me voy, a menos que me expliques cómo es que llegaron aquí y por qué no le has dicho a Harry la verdad.

Al terminar esta frase, Sirius se sentó en una roca cercana, con los brazos cruzados, esperando una explicación.

– ¿A qué verdad se refiere Sirius, Ékuva? – preguntó Harry intrigado –. ¿Qué es eso que no me has dicho?

Ékuva comenzó a estrujarse las manos, como un signo de nerviosismo. Era evidente que la situación se había salido de su control.

– Estoy esperando Ékuva – replicó Sirius, remarcando el nombre de la joven con cierto tono insinuante.

– ¿Qué pasa Ékuva? – Harry estaba decidido a esterarse de todo. Ya una vez se había propuesto descubrir los secretos detrás de Ékuva Roswell, y ese era el momento indicado para saberlo todo.

La muchacha miró a Harry y luego a Sirius, era visible que la desesperación se estaba apoderando de ella. No pudiendo resistir la presión, la joven se dejó caer sobre una roca, cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos.

– ¡Ékuva! – insistió Harry ansioso.

– Ékuva Roswell no existe – dijo la muchacha en un leve susurro. Apartó las manos de su rostro y continuó –. Mi verdadero nombre es Anya – miró al cielo y emitió un prolongado suspiro, después del cual agregó –. Anya Potter.


	25. La Confesión

**Capítulo 25. "La Confesión"**

Harry se quedó atónito ante tal confesión. Él no estaba esperando esa respuesta.

– Eso es imposible – dijo cuando se hubo sobrepuesto a la sorpresa recibida –. Mis padres no tuvieron más hijos, fui el único.

– Ella no es tu hermana – aclaró Sirius –, sino la hermana de tu padre.

– ¿Qué?

– Así es Harry – confirmó la joven –. La muchacha que viste en el pensadero era yo, antes de convertirme en esto.

Harry se dejó caer sobre el suelo, totalmente anonadado. Era demasiada información y le costaba trabajo asimilarla.

– ¿A qué te refieres con convertirme en esto ? – inquirió Hermione.

– A que yo no soy un ente viviente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – ahora Ron era quien estaba confundido.

– Soy un ser nocturno. Una vampiresa, para ser precisa.

Aquella respuesta provocó que un inquietante silencio los envolviera a todos.

– Eso no puede ser verdad – contradijo Hermione –. Te hemos visto muchas veces bajo el sol¿qué no se supone que eso destruye a los vampiros?

– En efecto – corroboró la muchacha –. El sol me destruiría, de no ser porque siempre traigo puesta esta capa, tiene un hechizo especial para que los rayos solares reboten y no me afecten.

– Pero si eres la tía de Harry¿en dónde has estado todos estos años? – inquirió Ron inquieto.

– Más cerca de lo que se imaginan – respondió Anya –. Siempre he estado muy al pendiente de mi sobrino.

– ¿Entonces por qué nunca supe de ti? – preguntó Harry furioso, al tiempo que se ponía en pie –. ¿Por qué tú no te hiciste cargo de mí¿Por qué me abandonaste?

– Harry no me condenes antes de juzgarme – pidió la joven desesperada –. Las cosas no son como parecen. Sirius tiene razón: es momento de que sepas la verdad – se volvió hacia los demás y agregó –. Será una historia larga, es mejor que se sienten.

Cuando todos estuvieron sentados, la muchacha empezó con su relato:

– Todo comenzó hace quince años, en el día de Halloween. Yo había ido a casa de Lily y James para tratar algo muy delicado: su asistencia a mi boda. Como pudiste ver en el pensadero Harry, Sirius y yo éramos novios y habíamos decidido casarnos. La fecha para la boda era el primero de Noviembre, justo el día siguiente al Halloween.

Hice todo lo posible para convencer a James de que no fuera a la boda, en serio que lo hice, pero tu padre era tan terco Harry – una ligera sonrisa de nostalgia se dibujó en su rostro –, creo que es un mal de familia. Todos los Potter somos muy necios y mi hermano no era la excepción. Él dijo que ningún mago endemoniado le impediría asistir a la boda de su única hermana y su mejor amigo.

Como me di cuenta de que jamás podría persuadirlo, decidí desistir e irme. Salí por la puerta trasera, como lo hacía siempre desde que Voldemort se había propuesto terminar con tus padres, así no levantábamos sospechas ni le dábamos pistas. Me alejé de ahí lentamente. Recuerdo que era una noche despejada y sin luna. Por eso me resultó extraño ver mi sombra reflejada en el suelo. Cuando giré para buscar la fuente de luz que provocaba esas sombras, vi que la casa de tus padres se incendiaba.

Regresé al instante y entré por atrás. Llamé a gritos a James y Lily, pero ninguno contestó. Después pensé que lo más probable era que estuvieran en la parte delantera de la casa, a salvo, pero cuando me disponía a salir, te oí llorar Harry.

Volví inmediatamente sobre mis pasos y corrí hacia la escalera, y ahí vi . . . – se detuvo unos cuantos segundos, buscando las fuerzas necesarias para seguir –, ahí vi a mi hermano – unas lágrimas silenciosas brotaron de sus ojos y su voz se cortó –. Estaba muerto. ¡Muerto¡Y yo no pude hacer nada para impedirlo! – se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró abiertamente.

Harry sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y los ojos se le humedecieron. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y le era difícil tragar saliva. Navs y Janis se acercaron a Anya y la abrazaron fuertemente.

– Tranquila, ya pasó – susurró Janis.

– Pero yo pude haberlo impedido – sollozó –, si tan solo me hubiera quedado un poco más de tiempo . . .

– Ya no vale la pena que te lamentes ahora – dijo Navs.

– Lo quería tanto¿por qué tuvo que ser así?

Siguió llorando unos minutos más. Era como si quisiera vaciarse de toda lágrima existente en su cuerpo. Cuando comenzó a tranquilizarse, Navs le preguntó:

– ¿Quieres que nosotras contemos el resto de la historia?

– No – respondió Anya –. Yo la quiero contar, sólo denme unos segundos.

Respiró unas profundas bocanadas de aire y después continuó:

– Dejé su cuerpo inerte ahí y subí las escaleras. Mi prioridad era salvarte a ti Harry, después regresaría por él.

La puerta de tu habitación estaba abierta y cuando entré lo primero que vi fue a Lily en el suelo, en medio de la habitación. También estaba muerta – las lágrimas volvieron a brotar de sus ojos, pero esta vez no detuvo el relato –. Tú estabas en la cuna, llorando. Sabía que había sido Voldemort, y la cicatriz de tu frente me hizo concluir que él había intentado matarte también, pero de alguna forma algo le salió mal. Te cubrí con mi capa y te tomé en brazos. Intenté regresar sobre mis pasos, pero ya era imposible. Rompí una ventana y salí por ahí. Me alejé un poco para ponerte a salvo, y cuando me disponía a regresar, la casa se derrumbó completamente, impidiéndome sacar los cuerpos sin vida de tus padres.

Paró unos instantes, respirando profundamente. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos por tanto llorar.

– Y fue en ese momento cuando cometí el mayor error de mi vida – el tono de su voz cambió drásticamente, ahora estaba impregnada de odio.

– ¿Qué hiciste? – preguntó Ron.

– Quise vengarme – respondió amargamente –. Quería encontrar al desgraciado que me había quitado todo lo que yo amaba y matarlo con mis propias manos.

Así que me fui de ahí y te llevé conmigo Harry. Había un bosque cerca de la casa de tus padres, y pensé que ese era el escondite perfecto para un fugitivo. Sin dudarlo ni un momento me adentré en él, dejándome llevar por el odio y la sed de venganza.

Después de un tiempo de estar caminando vislumbré una luz entre los árboles, posiblemente de una fogata. Pensé que lo mejor sería ir yo sola, así que te oculté en unos matorrales y después me dirigí al punto de donde provenía la luz, con mi varita en alto, lista para atacar. Pero cómo iba yo a saber que ni siquiera mi varita me iba a proteger de lo que estaba a punto de encontrar.

– No encontraste a Voldemort¿o sí? – preguntó Sirius.

– No, aunque a veces pienso que hubiera sido mejor encontrarlo a él – dijo en tono reflexivo –. Con quien me topé fue con un vasallo de Voldemort; uno con una característica muy singular: un vampiro.

Antes de que yo pudiera reaccionarél ya se había percatado de mi presencia y me atacó, sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo. Me golpeó fuertemente en la cabeza y no recuerdo más. Cuando despertéél ya se había ido y el fuego se había consumido. No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado inconsciente, y tampoco sabía qué era lo que había pasado, pero de lo que estaba segura, era de que yo ya no era la misma. La claridad con la que veía las cosas a pesar de estar en medio de la noche me confirmó lo que sospechabaél me había transformado en un ser nocturno.

En ese momento recordé que yo no había ido sola al bosque, así que regresé lo más pronto que pude al lugar en donde te había escondido Harry, temiendo lo peor, pero gracias al cielo estabas bien.

Cuando te tomé en mis brazos una vez más, me di cuenta de que yo ya no podría hacerme cargo de ti. Bajo mi nueva condición yo representaba un peligro constante para ti, porque sabía que en cuanto tuviera hambre, no sería capaz de controlarme, y eso era algo que yo no me podía permitir.

Así que regresé al lugar en donde estaba la casa de Lily y James, y me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme a Hagrid ahí. Había sacado los cuerpos de tus padres de entre los escombros y supongo que te buscaba a ti también. Cuando se percató de mi presencia, corrió hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Estaba devastado, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Cuando se tranquilizó le expliqué qué era lo que había sucedido y cuando terminé te entregué a Hagrid, segura de que él podría ayudarte. Le hice jurar que nunca le contaría a nadie que me había visto aquella noche, y hasta el día de hoyél ha cumplido con el juramento.

Me fui de ahí pensando que tal vez mis amigas podrían ayudarme, pero cuando fui a buscarlas me enteré de que una de ellas estaba cumpliendo con la tradición familiar, y la otra estaba en San Mungo, muriendo. Fui a visitar a la segunda, y después de hacerle un favor, ella se comprometió a ayudarme en todo lo que pudiera, y lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

Dos días después del asesinato de tus padres me enteré de que Sirius había sido enviado a Azkaban, acusado de haber ayudado a Voldemort en su delito. Eso era algo que yo no iba a permitir, puesto que yo sabía que el guardián secreto no era Sirius, sino Peter Pettigrew.

– Espera un momento – interrumpió Sirius –¿tú sabías que Peter era el guardián?

– Sí.

– Pero si yo nunca te lo dije¿cómo es que tú conocías esa información?

– Eso cariño, se debe a que James era incapaz de guardarle un secreto a su hermana. Él me lo contó desde que la idea cruzó sus mentes y me lo confirmó una vez que lo hubieron hecho.

Ilusamente pensé que en el Ministerio me escucharían y corregirían su error, pero en el mismo momento en que entré ahí, un grupo de aurores me atacó y en instantes me encontré rumbo a Azkaban.

– Pero ¿por qué? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

– En aquel entonces Barty Crouch era director del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica y pensó que si yo estaba a punto de casarme con Sirius, entonces debía de estar al tanto de sus planes malévolos , y no sólo eso, sino que concluyó que yo estaba de acuerdo conque mataran a mi hermano.

– ¿Pero cómo es posible que a alguien se le ocurriera semejante estupidez? – replicó Harry molesto.

– No lo sé – contestó Anya encogiéndose de hombros –, aunque supongo que con una mente tan retorcida como la de Crouch, es bastante fácil deducir ese tipo de cosas. Además contaba con testigos que aseguraban haberme visto entrar a la casa de tus padres y permanecer ahí unos minutos, después vieron que alguien encapuchado entraba a la casa, y finalmente cuando todo estaba envuelto por las llamas, me vieron salir por una ventana, con una criatura envuelta en una capa negra en los brazos. Los que vieron esa escena creyeron que yo estaba ayudando a Voldemort a escapar.

De cualquier forma, Crouch ordenó que se me llevara a Azkaban, sin ningún juicio previo. Pero no les iba a ser tan fácil. Yo ya estaba segura de que el Ministerio nunca me escucharía, así que usé mis nuevas habilidades como vampiresa y logré escapar antes de que me llevaran a Azkaban.

En ese momento descubrí que si quería demostrar nuestra inocencia, tendría que encontrar a Voldemort primero. Y ahí fue donde comenzó mi viaje. Me fui del país y me dediqué a buscarlo por todos los rincones del mundo.

Esa fue mi vida durante mucho tiempo: buscaba por todas partes y volvía cada 31 de Julio para hacerte una pequeña visita Harry, después regresaba a mi búsqueda. Debo admitir que en un principio fue muy difícil, ya que no debía olvidar que el Ministerio de Magia estaba tras de mí, pero después de algunos años dejaron de perseguirme. Supongo que estaban cansados, además, si hubieran continuado buscándome hubieran perdido el tiempo, puesto que ellos ya no perseguían a una jovencita como yo, sino a una mujer diferente.

– ¿Y por qué decidiste volver? – inquirió Hermione.

– Porque después de casi catorce años de estar buscando, pasó algo que yo no tenía planeado: me encontré con un viejo amigo.

– ¿Con quién? – preguntó Ron ansioso.

– Con Hagrid – respondió la joven con calma –. Todo sucedió en una taberna de Minsk, cerca de la frontera polaca. Yo había ido ahí para refrescarme y descansar un poco de mi viaje, y he de confesar que me llevé una tremenda sorpresa cuando vi a Hagrid entrar al lugar.

Pensé en irme antes de que él me viera, pero para ser sincera, quería saber cómo estabas Harry, cómo era tu vida en Hogwarts, así que me acerqué y lo saludé. Se puso muy contento cuando me vio. No estaba solo, iba acompañado de una mujer que me presentó como Madame Maxime.

Nos sentamos a la misma mesa, y fue ahí cuando Hagrid comenzó a contarme todas las cosas que ustedes tres habían hecho desde que llegaron al colegio. También me dijo que Voldemort había regresado, y que la Orden del Fénix había sido convocada nuevamente, con más miembros que la primera vez. De hecho me confesó que en esos momentosél y su compañera se encontraban en medio de una misión secreta que Dumbledore les había asignado.

No me reveló qué era eso que debían hacer, pero yo lo intuía, dada la naturaleza de ambos. De cualquier forma, pensé que ese era el momento indicado para regresar, así que fui a ver a Dumbledore y le conté esta historia. Creo que se impresionó bastante cuando me vio, pero no dudó ni una palabra de lo que yo le dije. Me aceptó de vuelta inmediatamente, y durante un año estuve cumpliendo unas misiones especiales para la Orden, y bajo mi condición, me resultaron realmente fáciles. Sólo Hagrid y Dumbledore sabían de mí, y yo lo prefería así, puesto que aún no me sentía preparada para enfrentarme a ti Harry.

Hubiera podido continuar mi vida bajo ese anonimato, de no ser porque una noche Dumbledore me llamó. Dijo que era muy importante, así que me reuní con él inmediatamente. Me contó todo lo que había sucedido en el Ministerio de Magia, de su encuentro con Voldemort y de la supuesta muerte de Sirius.

En un principio me afectó mucho, pero después se me ocurrió la teoría del Limbo, y pensé que en Hogwarts podría investigar más, así que le pedí a Dumbledore que me dejara ser la nueva profesora de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Él accedió gustoso y ambos acordamos que para protección de ustedes, yo usaría un nombre falso durante mi estadía en el colegio. Así fue como nació Ékuva Roswell. Por supuesto, los profesores estaban al tanto de mi verdadera identidad y habían jurado que no la revelarían a nadie.

– ¿Y qué hay de la Orden? – preguntó Ron súbitamente –. ¿Ellos saben de ti?

– Dumbledore me convenció de que lo mejor era que todos los integrantes de la Orden supieran de mí, así que me presenté en una reunión. Todos se asombraron mucho cuando me vieron – admitió la joven con una ligera nota de alegría en la voz –. Remus no podía creerlo, simplemente se quedó sin habla.

A todos los miembros se les informó que yo sería profesora en Hogwarts y también juraron no revelar mi identidad. Yo sería la única que decidiría cuándo era apropiado decirte todo esto Harry, y a pesar de que no era así como lo tenía planeado, creo que este sí era el momento indicado para que supieras toda la verdad.

No dijo nada más. Se quedó callada viendo a Harry atentamente. Tal vez estaba cansada de tanto hablar, o tal vez estaba esperando la respuesta de su sobrino. Estuvieron en silencio durante aproximadamente cinco minutos. Había sido una historia larga y Harry tenía mucho en qué pensar.

Como parecía que nadie había comprendido que ese era el fin de su relato, Anya se vio obligada a agregar:

– Bueno, esa es mi historia Harry¿qué opinas?


	26. Los Cambios de un Nuevo Ser

**Capítulo 26. "Los Cambios de un Nuevo Ser"**

¿Que qué opinaba? Esa sí que era una pregunta difícil. Toda su vida Harry había creído que sus únicos parientes eran los Dursley, y ahora se enteraba de que no era así. Siempre había tenido una tía y él no lo sabía. Sí que era una gran noticia. Después de unos segundos más de silencio, finalmente habló:

– Esto es totalmente . . . – dejó la frase suspendida, porque no encontró una palabra adecuada que describiera lo que sentía en ese momento. Estaba muy confundido.

– Escucha Harry – Anya se había levantado y se había arrodillado frente a Harry, tomándolo fuertemente de ambas manos –, quise a tu padre más que a nadie en este mundo y realmente me dolió perderlo, y aunque sé que tal vez esa no es una justificación válida para todo lo que hice, es la única que tengo.

Harry se quedó callado, asimilando lo que Anya le había dicho.

– Necesito tiempo para pensar – dijo súbitamente –, todo esto fue tan inesperado . . .

– No te preocupes – repuso Anya –, yo entiendo. Además, lo primordial en estos momentos es salir de aquí.

– Anya tiene razón – concordó Navs –. Ya estuvimos mucho tiempo en este lugar.

– ¿Y cómo exactamente planean salir de aquí? – preguntó Sirius abruptamente.

– Supongo que vamos a salir por donde entramos, ¿o no? – dijo Hermione reflexiva.

– Así es – confirmó Janis.

– Bueno, ¿y qué esperamos? – exclamó Joey, animado –. ¡Vámonos!

– De hecho, Sirius no puede venir así – replicó Anya estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Sirius.

– Técnicamente tú perteneces a este mundo – explicó rápidamente –. Todos los que atraviesan el velo de la Muerte se vuelven parte del Limbo, y los únicos seres que tienen la libertad de pasar de este mundo al otro son los de mi especie: los vampiros.

– Entonces nosotros también estamos atrapados aquí – concluyó Ron con un poco de temor.

– No exactamente – dijo la joven –. Para eso hicimos el pacto de sangre, gracias a eso tenemos una protección constante, pero como Sirius no estuvo ahí cuando efectuamos el pacto, él no está envuelto por esa protección.

– ¿Y entonces qué se supone que vamos a hacer? – inquirió Harry ansioso.

– La única solución es que . . . – el rostro de Anya palideció repentinamente. Emitió un prolongado suspiro, después del cual continuó –. La única solución es que transforme a Sirius en un vampiro, de esta forma él tendrá la libertad de salir de este lugar.

Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Sirius, quien parecía estar asimilando lo que Anya acababa de decir. Se podía sentir una gran tensión en el ambiente.

– Está bien – dijo Sirius –. Hazlo.

– De acuerdo – Anya se acercó a Sirius y lo besó tiernamente en los labios –. Te amo – le susurró entrecortadamente, al tiempo que lo abrazaba fuertemente.

– ¡No te preocupes! – exclamó Sirius –, ¿qué tan malo puede ser?

– Sólo recuerda que hago esto para sacarte de este infierno.

Anya abrió la boca e inmediatamente sus colmillos se alargaron, sobresaliendo notablemente. Ahora ya eran lo suficientemente afilados para perforar la carne de su víctima. Lo mordió y comenzó a alimentarse de él. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Sirius fue perdiendo fuerza, al tiempo que su vida era tomada por ella.

Incapaz de seguir sosteniéndose en pie, Sirius estuvo a punto de caer, pero Anya lo aferró con más fuerza y continuó absorbiendo su líquido vital. Después de unos cuantos minutos, la joven se separó de él y se limpió los restos de sangre con el dorso de la mano. Lo recostó con mucho cuidado en el suelo, y sin perder tiempo, sacó su navaja. Se cortó la muñeca derecha, provocando que la sangre brotara al instante, y haciendo uso de su brazo izquierdo, sostuvo a Sirius de tal forma que él pudiera beber de su sangre.

Cuando ella creyó que era suficiente, volvió a recostar a Sirius y se alejó un poco de él. Sirius comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo.

– ¿Qué pasa? – inquirió Harry asustado.

– Está muriendo – contestó la joven con calma.

– Pero va a estar bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Ron inquieto.

– Sí – respondió Anya –. Solamente la carne es la que muere, no tienen por qué preocuparse.

Después de unos segundos de incertidumbre, todos presenciaron algo extraordinario: las heridas que Sirius tenía en su cuerpo comenzaron a cerrarse, al tiempo que su apariencia cambiaba. Harry volvió a ver en su padrino a aquel hombre atractivo que había conocido en la foto de la boda de sus padres. Cuando todo terminó, cada vestigio de dolor y casa sombra de tristeza que le había dejado Azkaban se había evaporado completamente. Era como si hubiera rejuvenecido.

Anya se aproximó a él y le tendió un brazo para ayudarlo a incorporarse. Se le veía confundido y sorprendido.

– Esto es extraño – sentenció asombrado, contemplando su notable cambio.

– Ahora Harry y tú deben hacer el pacto de sangre – dijo Navs observándolos a ambos.

– ¿Para qué? – preguntó Harry desconcertado.

– Para que ustedes también estén envueltos por la protección que el pacto provee – contestó Janis.

– Muy bien – accedió Sirius –. ¿Qué tenemos que hacer?

Anya les indicó paso a paso qué debían hacer y cuando juntaron sus manos, el mismo destello que había brillado cuando se realizó el primer pacto resplandeció nuevamente.

– Ahora sí podemos irnos – informó Anya.

– En realidad, tenemos otro problema – dijo Navs repentinamente –. Él – su dedo índice apuntó a Joey –. No está protegido por el pacto.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – inquirió Anya sin comprender.

– Según las reglas, debe ser un mago acompañante por cada vampiro – explicó – y él no estaba previsto para este viaje. No tiene pareja.

– ¿Y eso qué significa? – preguntó Joey con calma.

– Que no puedes salir – contestó Navs.

– No puedo salir – repitió Joey lentamente –. ¡Pero Anya nunca mencionó ese detalle!

– ¡Porque yo no sabía! – se defendió ella –. Toda esa información es revelada cuando ocurre el cambio de mortal a vampiro, pero yo estuve inconsciente cuando me transformaron. No tenía idea de esto.

– ¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó Joey con un dejo de desesperación.

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, pensando en una posible solución a su problema.

– Pueden convertirlo en vampiro – sugirió Hermione vagamente.

– Esa sería una posibilidad – dijo Anya –, pero perdería su magia.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – terció Ron –. Tú eres una vampiresa pero tienes tus poderes de bruja.

– Eso es porque mi transformación ocurrió en el mundo mortal, no aquí – explicó –. Verán, cuando un vampiro que también es mago cruza la entrada del Limbo, pierde sus poderes mágicos. En ese caso, el pacto de sangre tiene doble función: gracias a la sangre del vampiro, el mago acompañante puede salir; y gracias a la sangre del mago, el vampiro en cuestión conserva su magia.

– Es por eso que ustedes tuvieron que hacer el pacto – dijo Navs, refiriéndose a Sirius y Harry –. Cuando un mago es transformado en vampiro aquí, en el Limbo, se tienen aproximadamente cinco minutos para hacer el pacto y evitar la pérdida de la magia.

– Si transformáramos a Joey en este lugar perdería su magia, porque no hay un mago que pueda ser su acompañante – concluyó Janis –. Así es como funciona.

Volvieron a sumirse en el silencio, pensando desesperadamente en una respuesta.

– ¿Y si Joey hace el pacto con alguna de ustedes? – propuso Harry súbitamente.

– Eso es imposible – respondió Navs – debe ser un mortal por cada vampiro.

– ¿Y Taikkobo? – dijo Anya de repente –. Ella puede hacer el pacto con Joey.

– No, no puede – repuso Janis –. Taikkobo ya hizo el pacto con otra persona.

Joey suspiró profundamente y después dijo:

– Creo que tenemos un problema.

– ¿Qué hay de algún otro vampiro? – sugirió Sirius –. Existen más, ¿o no?

– Sí hay más – contestó Anya –, el único detalle es que la mayoría son malvados . . .

– Espera – interrumpió Navs –, ¿recuerdas a esa vampiresa que conocimos en Alemania?

Anya frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, en un evidente intento por recordar.

– ¡Ah sí! – gritó de pronto –. ¿Te refieres a Alemis?

– ¡Sí! ¿Todavía mantienes contacto con ella?

– No, hace casi siete años que no sé nada de ella.

– Podríamos buscarla – dijo Navs pensativa –, estoy segura de que nos ayudará.

– ¡Pero volvemos al mismo problema! – exclamó Anya desesperada –. Joey tendría que quedarse aquí mientras nosotras tratamos de contactar a Alemis, y yo no puedo perder a un estudiante así como así.

– Pues creo que la única solución es que se lo digan a Dumbledore – opinó Janis –. Tal vez él conoce a otro vampiro que nos puede ayudar. De esa forma, el muchacho sólo se quedaría un día o dos. Taikkobo y yo estaríamos al pendiente de él.

Todos se quedaron callados, asimilando aquella sugerencia.

– Creo que es la única alternativa que tenemos – concluyó Anya rompiendo el silencio.

– Entonces es mejor que no perdamos tiempo – recomendó Navs –. Vámonos ya.

Navs comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta por la que habían entrado, seguida por el resto del grupo. El camino de regreso fue muy tranquilo, puesto que esta vez no hubo cambios de escenario. Después de un tiempo de marcha sin cesar, llegaron a la entrada del Limbo. Taikkobo los esperaba afuera.

Cuando estuvieron frente a frente, le informaron sobre todo lo sucedido y le explicaron la situación de Joey.

– No te preocupes – dijo Taikkobo cuando el relato terminó –, nosotras cuidaremos de él.

– Bien – repuso Anya más calmada –. Haremos todo lo posible para sacarte rápido de aquí Joey.

– De acuerdo – contestó el joven.

– Va a estar bien Anya – agregó Janis –, está en buenas manos.

Lentamente el grupo comenzó a alejarse de la puerta del Limbo, adentrándose en el interminable desierto. Súbitamente Anya se detuvo.

– Aquí es – dijo en un leve murmullo –. Deben formar el círculo nuevamente – ordenó elevando su voz.

Todos obedecieron inmediatamente. Una vez más, volvió a hacerse un profundo corte en la muñeca izquierda, dejando que la sangre cayera sobre la arena. Una fina línea plateada se perfiló verticalmente frente a Anya. La línea comenzó a ensancharse, formando una especia de puerta. Del otro lado se podían ver los árboles del Bosque Prohibido. El portal continuó ensanchándose, y de repente, una intensa luz blanca los cegó a todos. Cuando recuperaron la vista, ya no se encontraban en el inmenso desierto, sino en medio de las ruinas ubicadas dentro del Bosque Prohibido.

– Bueno – comenzó Anya –, mientras más pronto nos vayamos, más pronto hablaremos con Dumbledore y podremos traer a Joey de vuelta.

Empezaron con su larga caminata para salir del bosque. Nadie dijo palabra alguna. Después de muchos minutos, vieron el límite del bosque, y algunos de los presentes emitieron ligeros suspiros de alivio.

Cuando se disponían a salir, una voz masculina que les resultó desconocida los sobresaltó:

– Hola Anya, es un placer volver a verte.


	27. Reencuentro de Enemigos

**Capítulo 27. "Reencuentro de Enemigos"**

Anya dio un respingo antes de girar bruscamente sobre sus pies, buscando al dueño de esa voz. Detrás de ellos estaba de pie un hombre desconocido. Vestía ropas propias de la época del renacimiento, y estaba envuelto por una capa de viaje de color negro. Su tez blanca resaltaba en medio de aquella inmensa oscuridad. Una larga cabellera castaña enmarcaba su rostro y sus ojos color ámbar observaban atentamente cada movimiento del grupo.

– Lástima que yo no pueda decir lo mismo – replicó Anya –, porque para mí no es un placer volver a verte Aldebarán.

– Sabes, es un tanto irónico – continuó el extraño, ignorando el comentario de la joven –, la última vez que nos encontramos fue en un bosque, justo como hoy.

– Tienes razón – concordó la joven –, pero esta vez es diferente. Yo soy diferente.

– Lo sé – repuso aquel hombre –. Yo te hice lo que eres, ¿recuerdas?

– Es algo que jamás olvido – respondió Anya fríamente –. Váyanse – ordenó bruscamente dirigiéndose a los demás –, esto es un asunto personal.

– No seas descortés Anya – la reprendió Aldebarán –, no tienen por qué irse, pueden ser nuestros espectadores.

Aquel hombre observó a Anya con una mirada burlona y una sonrisa insulsa. Anya le sostuvo la mirada, pero en sus ojos se podía ver un intenso odio.

– Llévatelos de aquí Navs – dijo Anya sin apartar la mirada de él.

– No nos vamos a ir – replicó Sirius.

– Por favor – pidió la joven –, esto es algo que debo arreglar yo sola. Vayan con Dumbledore y díganle todo lo que sucedió. Yo los alcanzaré después.

Harry miró dubitativo a sus amigos y luego a Sirius, y entendiendo que no tenían otra opción, lentamente comenzaron a alejarse de ahí.

– No, no lo harán – murmuró Aldebarán.

Todos giraron sobre sus pies, preparados para un posible ataque, y vieron con asombro que Aldebarán había desaparecido. De repente aquel hombre apareció frente a Harry, pero Anya le cerró el paso y lo empujó con fuerza.

– ¡Váyanse ya! – gritó Anya.

No fue necesario que lo repitiera. Rápidamente todos salieron del bosque, dirigiéndose a la puerta principal del castillo. Entraron estrepitosamente al vestíbulo de Hogwarts y se encaminaron al despacho del director.

Mientras avanzaban, Harry no podía evitar pensar en Anya y en aquel hombre que se había presentado. Yo te hice lo que eres, ¿recuerdas? , esas palabras hicieron que Harry intuyera que ese tal Aldebarán era quien había transformado a Anya en vampiro. Estaba muy preocupado por ella, temía que algo le sucediera. Para esos momentos, él ya había comenzado a asimilar la idea de que tenía otra tía.

En unos cuantos minutos, se encontraron frente a la gárgola que resguardaba la entrada al despacho del director. Snape pronunció la contraseña y al instante la estatua cobró vida y se movió, dando paso a una escalera en forma de caracol.

Subieron rápidamente y en segundos estuvieron frente a la puerta del despacho. Cuando se disponían a abrirla, ésta se abrió sola, dando paso al director de Hogwarts. Debido a esa inesperada sorpresa, todos se quedaron estáticos, viendo a Dumbledore atentamente.

– ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó con cierto tono alegre –. Supongo que tienen algo que decirme, pasen.

Obedecieron al instante. Los usuales artilugios de Dumbledore estaban girando y zumbando, como siempre hacían. El profesor dio un rodeo a su escritorio y se sentó detrás de él, viéndolos de frente. En ese momento sus ojos denotaron asombro, al percatarse de la presencia de Sirius.

– Hola Sirius – dijo con calma y aún con ese brillo de sorpresa en los ojos –, me da mucho gusto volver a verte, aunque creo que debes explicarme cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí.

– Es una historia larga – respondió Sirius con una sonrisa – y Anya es quien mejor la conoce.

Dumbledore observó a Harry con una mirada significativa.

– No se preocupe profesor – dijo Harry –, ya lo sé todo.

– Bueno – prosiguió el director –, ¿y dónde está Anya?

– En el bosque – contestó Navs –. Se está enfrentando a Aldebarán.

– Entonces es preciso que vaya por ella – repuso Dumbledore al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

– Yo le indicaré el camino – se apresuró a decir Harry.

Dumbledore lo miró con sus cálidos ojos azules, tal vez pensando si debía permitir que lo acompañara o no.

– Está bien Harry – dijo de pronto –. Vamos.

Los dos salieron del despacho, dejando al resto del grupo ahí. Bajaron rápidamente por la escalera de caracol y continuaron por los largos corredores vacíos. Harry sintió un profundo temor. Si Dumbledore había decidido ir por Anya, era porque ella estaba en peligro.

Ambos apresuraron el paso y en segundos se encontraron fuera del castillo, adentrándose en los límites del Bosque Prohibido. Conforme avanzaban, comenzaron a escuchar unos leves murmullos, parecía que hablaban. Siguieron caminando con mayor sigilo, cuidándose de no ser descubiertos. Unos metros adelante finalmente vieron a las dos personas que buscaban, aunque la escena no era nada reconfortante. Anya yacía de espaldas en el suelo, y Aldebarán estaba de pie frente a ella.

– Es una lástima Anya – dijo Aldebarán en tono burlón –. Pensé que al transformarte cambiaría tu actitud, pero ya veo que no.

Anya no dijo nada. Sus extraños ojos estaban viendo algo detrás de Aldebarán. Estaba observando atentamente a Harry y Dumbledore. Al parecer, Aldebarán no se había percatado de la presencia de los dos intrusos. Harry pensaba a toda velocidad en algún hechizo que pudiera ayudar a Anya, y el único que se le ocurrió fue el mismo que ella les había enseñado aquella noche en la torre de Astronomía. Sacó su varita y se preparó para atacar. Anya asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que Harry pretendía hacer.

– Sabes – continuó el vampiro –, yo solamente quería darte una nueva vida, pero no la aceptaste. En fin, creo que simplemente tú no naciste para este mundo.

– No es que yo no haya nacido para este mundo – dijo Anya viéndolo fijamente –, es que este mundo no nació para mí.

– _¡DAMNUM SPLENDOR!_

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. Anya se había movido del lugar en donde se encontraba justo un segundo antes de que ese rayo iluminara el bosque, logrando ocultarse tras unos matorrales. Aldebarán no había alcanzado a reaccionar y fue impactado de lleno por el hechizo. Cuando la luz cesó y la oscuridad se apoderó del bosque una vez más, ese hombre había desaparecido y en su lugar yacía un montoncito de cenizas. Todo salió tal y como Harry lo había planeado, excepto que él no había lanzado el hechizo, sino Dumbledore.

– ¿Te encuentras bien Anya? – el profesor se había acercado al lugar en donde ella estaba escondida, y le había tendido un brazo para ayudarla a incorporarse.

– Sí – respondió la joven aceptando la ayuda del director –. Gracias.

– Bueno, será mejor que regresemos al castillo – dijo Dumbledore con su voz serena.

Las tres personas regresaron sobre sus pasos, esta vez más tranquilas. Cuando entraron al despacho de Dumbledore, encontraron a Sirius y Snape en plena discusión:

– ¡Todo esto es tu culpa Black! – gritó Snape furioso.

– ¡¿Mi culpa! – contestó Sirius airado –. ¡Es tu culpa por entrometerte en esto!

– ¡Para tu información, Anya me pidió ayuda! – se defendió Snape encolerizado –. ¡Pero ahora veo que fue un error, ya que por culpa tuya ella puede estar en peligro en estos momentos!

– ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – la voz de Anya resonó en la habitación, poniendo fin a la discusión.

– ¡Anya! – exclamaron Sirius y Snape al unísono, acercándose a la joven.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? – preguntó Sirius preocupado, tomándola por la cintura y alejándola de Snape.

– Sí – contestó Anya dejándose arrastrar –. Albus y Harry llegaron justo a tiempo.

– Ya que estás aquí Anya – comenzó Dumbledore dirigiéndose a su silla detrás del escritorio – tal vez puedas explicarme cómo hiciste para traer a Sirius de vuelta.

Después de decir esto último, hizo un ligero movimiento de varita con el que aparecieron muchas sillas, las suficientes para que todos se sentaran. Cuando estuvieron cómodos, Anya comenzó con su relato. Le habló de su teoría sobre el Limbo, de sus múltiples investigaciones sobre el portal y de su intromisión en aquel lugar. Le explicó cómo fue que sacaron a Sirius de ahí y también le contó sobre la estadía temporal de Joey en el Limbo, resguardado por las Guardianas de la Muerte.

– Y pensamos que tal vez tú conocías a algún vampiro que estuviera dispuesto a ayudarnos – finalizó la joven viendo a Dumbledore atentamente.

El director guardó silencio, entrelazando lentamente sus manos y apoyando su barbilla en ellas. Meditaba. Repentinamente se levantó de su lugar y dijo:

– Espérenme aquí, no tardo.

Dicho esto salió de su despacho, dejándolos a todos con muchas dudas.

– ¿Qué pasó con Aldebarán? – preguntó Navs súbitamente.

– Lo derrotaron con el hechizo del sol – contestó Anya con calma –. Realmente llegaron en el momento preciso, porque para ser sincera, yo estaba perdiendo.

– ¡Lo ves Black! – exclamó Snape triunfal –. ¡Ella estaba en peligro por tu culpa!

Sirius se puso en pie al instante, hecho una furia. Snape hizo lo mismo.

– ¡Estábamos mejor cuando tú no estabas aquí! – espetó Snape con desprecio.

– ¡No empiecen por favor! – dijo Anya parándose en medio de los dos hombres.

– ¿Estaban mejor sin mí, o eras tú quien estaba mejor Quejicus? – inquirió Sirius astutamente –. ¿Acaso creíste que si yo no estaba, tú tendrías una oportunidad con mi chica?

Snape se puso rojo de ira ante aquel comentario. Sacó su varita y apuntó a Sirius.

– ¡Ya basta! – gritó Anya perdiendo la paciencia –. Este no es el momento para sus riñas de colegiales. Tenemos cosas más importantes en qué pensar.

Snape la miró unos instantes y luego bajó su varita. Fulminó a Sirius con la mirada y regresó a su silla, sin hacer comentario alguno. En ese momento la puerta del despacho se abrió, dando paso al profesor Dumbledore. Llevaba algo en las manos, aunque no supieron definir qué era.

Dio un rodeo al escritorio y se sentó en su silla. Todos lo observaban atentamente. Dumbledore colocó cuidadosamente sobre el escritorio lo que sujetaba con ambas manos. Se trataba de un sapo.

– Es _Trevor_, ¿o no? – inquirió Hermione –. El sapo de Neville.

– Así es – confirmó el director con una ligera sonrisa de diversión.

Harry miró al sapo y luego a Dumbledore, sin entender qué era lo que pretendía. Después de unos segundos de silencio, Anya habló:

– Pero Albus, ¿por qué . . .

– No todas las cosas son lo que parecen – la interrumpió Dumbledore –. Ya puedes mostrarte.

El sapo saltó del escritorio al piso, y ante el asombro de todos, comenzó a transformarse, adoptando forma humana. Era una mujer, alta y delgada; de tez blanca y cabello oscuro. Vestía una túnica verde. En general, no guardaba mucha similitud con _Trevor_, excepto por los ojos. Eran plateados, como los del sapo, además, tenía la misma mirada de travesura que el anfibio.

– ¡Alemis! – exclamaron Navs y Anya al mismo tiempo.

Aquella mujer les sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar:

– Hola chicas.


	28. La Revelación de lo Inesperado

**Capítulo 28. "La Revelación de lo Inesperado"**

– ¿Pero cómo? – cuestionó Anya sin comprender.

– La pregunta no es cómo, sino por qué – contestó esa mujer –. Por qué he estado todos estos años de incógnita.

Todas las personas presentes en la habitación fijaron su vista en ella, esperando la respuesta.

– Pues es muy simple – continuó –. Todos estos años he estado vigilando a Harry y Neville.

– ¿Vigilándonos? – repitió Harry escéptico.

– Era más fácil estar cerca de ustedes siendo la mascota de alguno – explicó –, así que utilicé mi habilidad como animaga y me oculte en las manos de Neville.

– Es por eso que perdí contacto contigo – dedujo Anya.

– Así es – confirmó con un movimiento de cabeza –, creí que era mejor cortar todos los lazos que me unían al mundo y dedicarme de lleno a mi misión.

Guardaron silencio, asimilando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

– Bueno Alemis – comenzó Navs –, tenemos un pequeño problema, verás . . .

– El profesor Dumbledore ya me explicó todo – interrumpió abruptamente –. Me dijo que necesitan mi ayuda para rescatar a un muchacho.

– ¿Y? – preguntó Anya ansiosa –. ¿Nos vas a ayudar?

– Pues no sé . . .

– ¡Oh vamos! – exclamó Navs –. Puedes tomarlo como un descanso de tu vida de sapo.

– De acuerdo – dijo alegremente –. ¿Nos vamos ya?

– No podemos – informó Anya –. El ritual tiene que hacerse a la media noche de una noche sin luna. Tendremos que esperar a mañana.

– En ese caso – terció Dumbledore – sugiero que nos vayamos a dormir. Debemos recuperar energías para mañana.

Obedecieron al instante. Para alivio de todos, ya habían encontrado una solución a su problema, y sólo era cuestión de horas para rescatar a Joey.

– No hagan tanto ruido o nos descubrirán – susurró Harry en un tono apenas audible.

– No me digas a mí – se defendió Hermione –. El escandaloso es Ron.

– ¡Oye! – exclamó el pelirrojo.

– ¡Ya cállense los dos! – ordenó Harry –. Aunque estamos unos metros atrás, alguno podría oírnos.

Una vez más los tres se las habían arreglado para ocultarse debajo de la capa invisible. Estaban caminando por el bosque, siguiendo a los profesores del colegio.

– No entiendo por qué Dumbledore no nos dejó acompañarlos – comentó Ron frustrado.

– Anya lo dijo, ¿recuerdas? – le contestó Hermione –. Dijo que no era necesario que arriesgáramos nuestras vidas, que los profesores estarían presentes en el ritual.

– Ah sí – dijo Ron en tono reflexivo –, recuerdo algo de eso; y hablando del ritual, ¿cómo es posible que lo puedan hacer esta noche, si Anya dijo que debía ser en una noche sin luna?

– Por si no lo sabes Ron, el período de tiempo que duramos sin luna es aproximadamente de cuatro días – informó Hermione –, es lo que se conoce como Luna Nueva, ¿qué no has puesto atención a las clases de Astronomía?

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero Harry fue más rápido y dijo:

– Ya llegamos. Están bajando hacia las ruinas.

Cuando los tres amigos se disponían a bajar, la voz de Anya rompió el silencio:

– ¿Realmente creen que no sabemos que están ahí?

No dijeron nada, se quedaron totalmente estáticos, aunque en ese punto ya no tenía caso ocultarse. Habían olvidado que Anya veía a través de las capas invisibles.

– Es mejor que se nos unan – indicó Dumbledore con calma –, no podemos dejar que regresen solos.

Como no tenían otra opción, se despojaron de la capa y descendieron por el cráter, reuniéndose con los profesores.

– Bueno Alemis – dijo Navs de pronto –, ya sabes qué tienes que hacer.

– Sí – corroboró entusiasta –, no se preocupen, estaremos de regreso en menos de lo que se imaginan.

– Es hora – comunicó Anya.

Contrario a lo que Harry había pensado, sólo unos pocos maestros formaron parte del círculo. Los demás se colocaron alrededor de ellos, tal vez cuidando que no se acercara ninguna criatura del bosque. Navs formaba parte del círculo, mientras que Anya era de los que vigilaban. Alemis repitió el mismo proceso que Anya había realizado la noche anterior para abrir el portal. Cuando la cegadora luz blanca iluminó el bosque, solamente fueron transportadas las personas que conformaban el círculo, los demás se vieron obligados a esperar.

Pasados cinco minutos, aquel resplandor brilló nuevamente, regresando a los que habían desaparecido. Parecía que todo había resultado bien, puesto que se había agregado una persona más al grupo de profesores. Sin embargo, aquél no era Joey.

El joven que tenían ahí era aproximadamente de la edad de Bill Weasley. Obviamente no tenía la edad para estar en sexto curso. Cuando ese muchacho se percató de la presencia de los tres amigos, miró significativamente a Dumbledore, quien le dijo:

– Tienes plena libertad de decirles todo, pero te sugiero que lo hagas en la calidez de su sala común.

Aquel joven asintió en un gesto de aprobación, y una vez más, todos regresaron sobre sus pasos, hasta encontrarse fuera del bosque.

La profesora McGonagall los acompañó hasta la torre de Gryffindor, tal vez para asegurarse de que no se desviaran de su camino. Pronunciaron la contraseña y entraron a la sala común.

– ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó Ron bruscamente, dirigiéndose a ese joven.

– Soy Joey – contestó sencillamente.

– Eso es imposible – contradijo Hermione –. Joey es un muchacho de nuestra edad.

– No – negó el joven –. Joey es una persona que aparentaba ser un muchacho de su edad.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Harry sin comprender.

– Que todo este tiempo ustedes han estado conviviendo conmigo, pero para no levantar sospechas yo tenía que parecer un muchacho de 16 años. Era parte del plan.

– ¿Qué plan? – cuestionó Hermione.

– El plan que idearon algunos integrantes de la Orden del Fénix: cada determinado tiempo yo bebería una poción para rejuvenecer y actuaría como alguien de su edad, y de esta forma podría estar más cerca de ustedes y vigilarlos.

– ¿Quieres decir que tú eres integrante de la Orden? – aventuró Ron.

– Sí.

– ¿Y sólo estás en Hogwarts para vigilarnos? – preguntó Harry.

– Así es. Era una misión especial que me pidieron realizara. Para ser preciso, fue tu hermano quien me pidió que los vigilara Ron.

– ¿Mi hermano? – repitió desconcertado.

– Sí, tu hermano Bill, fue mi compañero de escuela y somos buenos amigos.

Ron permaneció callado, asimilando aquella explicación, después dijo:

– Pero entonces todas las clases que has tomado, todas las tareas, las investigaciones . . .

– Eran una farsa – lo interrumpió –. Los profesores conocían mi misión desde un principio y me ayudaban en todo lo posible. Me parece que la única que no sabía de mí era Anya, pero lo disimuló muy bien.

– Nos has engañado desde un principio – sentenció Hermione irritada.

– Yo no lo consideraría un engaño – reflexionó Joey con una ligera sonrisa –, lo consideraría una estrategia.

Los tres amigos lo observaron atentamente y en silencio. Estaban algo molestos con Joey. Después de todo, ellos habían confiado en él, y resulta que él solamente estaba ahí para vigilarlos.

– No se pongan así – pidió Joey –, lo único que cambia es que ya no me veo tan joven como ustedes, pero sigo siendo el mismo.

– No es tan fácil Joey – dijo Hermione en tono neutral –. Nos va a costar un poco de trabajo acostumbrarnos a esto.

El silencio se apoderó de la sala común. Estaban muy tensos e incómodos.

– Bueno – comenzó Joey –, tal vez todo este asunto luzca mejor en la mañana, así que por ahora, me voy a dormir. Estoy exhausto.

Y sin decir más, subió con paso decidido a los dormitorios de los chicos. Los tres amigos se quedaron unos minutos más ahí, reflexionando en silencio, pero después de un momento el cansancio los venció, así que imitaron a Joey y también subieron a dormir, totalmente agotados.


	29. Diciendo lo Importante

**Capítulo 29. "Diciendo lo Importante"**

Una hora antes de que amaneciera, Harry se despertó bruscamente, y por más que lo intentó, no logró conciliar el sueño nuevamente. Cavilaba. Esas últimas noches le habían sucedido muchas cosas: había recuperado a su padrino, y también se había dado cuenta de que la Orden lo mantenía bien vigilado. Pero sobre todo, no podía dejar de pensar que sí tenía otro familiar, aparte de los Dursley.

Muchas noches él había permanecido en vela, maldiciendo su suerte, preguntándose por qué tenía que vivir con ellos; qué mal había hecho para que lo castigaran de aquella manera. Y ahora se enteraba de que todo ese sufrimiento podía haberse evitado, si tan solo Anya no hubiese buscado venganza.

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte estaba resentido con ella, porque no había pensado en las consecuencias de sus actos; pero por otra parte estaba emocionado por haberla encontrado. Todo era muy confuso.

Para cuando despuntó el alba, Harry había tomado una decisión. Se levantó sigilosamente y salió del dormitorio. Aún tenía puesta la ropa de la noche anterior, pues había estado demasiado cansado para quitársela. Rápidamente atravesó la sala común y abandonó la torre de Gryffindor.

Caminó a paso ligero por los largos corredores, sumido completamente en sus pensamientos, tanto así, que repentinamente notó que ya había dejado atrás la puerta de la habitación a la que quería llegar. Regresó sobre sus pasos y se paró frente a la puerta. Era el despacho de Anya. Llamó tres veces, pero nadie contestó. Volvió a intentar con mayor insistencia, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta. Aparentemente Anya no estaba.

Harry reflexionó sobre los posibles lugares en los que ella podría estar, y una corazonada lo hizo encaminarse al lago. Efectivamente Anya se encontraba ahí, pero no estaba sola, Sirius le hacía compañía. Estaban sentados debajo de un árbol cercano a la orilla del lago. Harry dudó en acercarse, pero su necesidad de hablar con ella pudo más que cualquier otra cosa. Continuó con paso decidido, y cuando estuvo detrás de ellos, se aclaró la garganta ruidosamente, anunciando su presencia en el lugar. Ambos giraron sobresaltados.

– Hola Harry – saludó Sirius alegremente –, pensé que aún estarías dormido.

– Desperté hace horas – dijo Harry –, tenía muchas cosas en que pensar.

Observó a Anya fijamente, pero ella no pronunció palabra alguna. Ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada. Buscando algún tema de conversación, Harry notó la capa negra que envolvía a Sirius, así que preguntó:

– ¿Esa es una de las capas que protege del sol?

– Así es – contestó éste con una sonrisa –. Anya me la dio, es muy eficaz. Puedo estar bajo el sol y no me pasa nada.

Dicho esto, volvieron a sumirse en un tenso silencio. Harry no lo entendía, dos noches antes Anya había hablado hasta enronquecer, pero ahora parecía que no tenía nada que decir.

– Bueno – dijo Sirius abruptamente, al tiempo que se ponía en pie –, es mejor que los deje solos, supongo que tienen mucho de qué hablar.

Anya le dirigió una mirada desesperada y suplicante, pero de cualquier modo Sirius se fue, dejándolos solos. Harry se sentó al lado de ella y guardó silencio, contemplando la calmada superficie del lago.

– Perdóname Harry – pidió Anya repentinamente –, perdóname por todo.

Harry la miró analíticamente. En ese momento miles de frases de reproche cruzaron su mente, pero no externó ninguna. No pudo hacerlo. Él ya había planeado todo lo que le reclamaría a Anya, pero simplemente no podía hacerlo.

– Aún no puedo creer que me hayas mentido – dijo de pronto.

– Sabes Harry – continuó la joven –, yo soy de las personas que piensan que no hay verdad o mentira, todo depende del cristal con que se mira.

Harry sonrió silenciosamente. Esa sí que era una buena respuesta.

– Está bien – cedió el muchacho –. Te perdono.

Anya lo abrazó fuertemente en una efusiva demostración de alegría y regocijo.

– Pero con una condición – aclaró de pronto. Anya se separó de él y lo observó intrigada –: que contestes a todas mis preguntas.

Anya sonrió ampliamente y dijo:

– Si sé la respuesta, lo haré con gusto.

– De acuerdo. Para empezar, ¿cómo debo llamarte?

– Anya está bien. Después de todo, no me veo mucho mayor que tú.

Harry pensó rápidamente en su siguiente pregunta y dijo:

– ¿Por qué no apareces marcada en el mapa del merodeador?

– Porque técnicamente estoy muerta, y cuando tu padre y sus amigos hicieron el mapa, decidieron que los muertos o fantasmas no aparecerían en él, a menos que significaran un peligro para ellos. Además, mi condición de vampiro me da la libertad de escoger si quiero aparecer marcada o no. Es una ventaja que tienen los de mi especie. Lo mismo pasa con Alemis, sólo que ella también puede elegir entre aparecer como Alemis o como Trevor .

Harry se quedó callado, asimilando aquella confesión.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó la joven.

– ¿Bromeas? Apenas estoy comenzando. Déjame ver . . . ¡Ah, ya sé! ¿Qué otras habilidades posees como vampiresa?

– Bueno, puedo ver a través de las capas invisibles, soy más fuerte que cualquier mortal, también soy más rápida. Gracias a estos extraños ojos puedo ver en la noche y también puedo ver a los thestrals. Y gracias a mi condición puedo leer la mente de cualquier mortal.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí, es por eso que supe que Peter estaba aquí, lo vi en la mente de Severus. Y también supe cómo reaccionar cuando vi a Joey por primera vez, sólo leí su mente y me enteré de lo que pretendía. Aunque varias veces nos tuvimos que poner de acuerdo sobre la versión de los hechos que íbamos a dar.

– ¿Es por eso que se reunían en las noches?

– Así es. Aunque debo decir que el que los dos habláramos francés nos ayudó mucho para hacerlos creer que veníamos de Beauxbatons – guardó silencio reflexionando –. Creo que son todos los talentos con los que nací a esta vida inmortal – dijo pensativa. Después agregó –: también poseo una especia de barrera mental que impide que se inmiscuyan en mi mente. No me pueden controlar con la maldición _imperius_ ni tampoco pueden usar la Legeremancia.

Harry se quedó pensativo en silencio.

– ¿Te dolió? – preguntó súbitamente.

– ¿Qué?

– Morir.

– Sinceramente no lo recuerdo, aunque supongo que sí existe una especia de dolor, pero si algo he aprendido viviendo esta vida, es que la muerte no es el final de la vida, es sólo el comienzo de algo más perfecto.

Harry no dijo nada. Estaba asimilando toda la información que Anya le estaba dando.

– Anya tengo una duda – expresó – es una insignificancia, pero me gustaría que me la resolvieras.

– Claro.

– La moto en la que viajamos a la casa de los Weasley, ¿es la moto de Sirius?

– Sí. Hagrid me la dio cuando regresé para ponerme bajo las órdenes de Albus. Dijo que me ayudaría en mis misiones.

– Hablando de eso, ¿en qué consistían tus misiones?

– Tenía que seguir a los mortífagos y desaparecerlos.

– ¿Los matabas?

– No – respondió calmada –, no se debe beber la sangre de un muerto, así que primero me bebía su sangre y después morían por la ausencia de su líquido vital.

En el rostro de Harry se dibujó una expresión mezclada de asombro y asco. Anya lo observó divertida y luego aclaró:

– En realidad no es tan malo. Es mi alimento y para ser franca, me gusta, aunque creo que eso se debe a que soy una vampiresa.

Harry asintió lentamente pensando que Anya tenía razón: ella se alimentaba de sangre, era obvio que le gustaba. Reflexionó un instante y pensó que él jamás podría acostumbrarse a beber sangre para vivir.

– ¿Te alimentas de cualquiera? – inquirió de pronto un poco nervioso.

– No – contestó –, un vampiro puede resistir mucho tiempo sin sangre, y yo prefiero esperar hasta encontrarme con algún mortífago del que me pueda alimentar. De esa forma lo quito del camino y satisfago mi necesidad de sangre.

Harry se relajó con aquella respuesta.

– Sólo una vez me he alimentado de un inocente – aclaró Anya.

– ¿De quién?

– De Navs.

– ¿Tú fuiste quien la transformó?

– Sí. Ella estaba en San Mungo, muriendo, y me suplicó que la transformara. Me dijo que aún no era su momento y que la ayudara. Yo accedí y la transformé. Debo confesar que al principio me sentía terrible, como si fuera una asesina, pero ahora pienso que hice lo correcto. Ella me ha ayudado a descubrir maneras de protegernos de la luz solar, y realmente son efectivas.

Contemplaron en silencio todo el paisaje que componía a los jardines de Hogwarts. Era realmente hermoso.

– Anya, ¿recuerdas que cuando nos hablaste del Limbo, dijiste que antes no contabas con lo necesario para efectuar el ritual, pero ahora era diferente?

Anya asintió en silencio.

– ¿A qué te referías?

– El portal sólo puede abrirse con la sangre de un vampiro. Cuando yo hice aquella investigación en mi época de estudiante, yo era una muchacha como cualquier otra, pero evidentemente ahora es diferente.

– Tienes razón – concordó. En ese momento estaba por decir que ya habían terminado sus preguntas, cuando de repente una duda saltó a su mente –: Anya, ¿tú sabías que Alemis nos vigilaba?

– No, yo no estaba enterada de nada, aunque creo que era obvio que Albus te pondría a alguien muy cerca para tenerte bien vigilado.

– Pero Alemis dijo que también vigilaba a Neville, ¿por qué?

– Desgraciadamente no tengo la respuesta a esa pregunta, sólo tengo conjeturas. Supongo que Albus cree que en algún punto de tu misión Neville te va a ayudar, si no es que ya lo ha hecho.

Harry recordó el año anterior, en el Ministerio de Magia, y pensó que Neville ya lo había ayudado bastante.

– Entonces, ¿tú no sabías que Alemis era una animaga? – inquirió de pronto.

– No – contestó la joven –, yo no tenía idea.

– Y ya que estamos hablando de eso, aún no me has dicho si tú también eres animaga.

– ¿Y qué te hace pensar que lo soy?

– Bueno, mi padre y sus amigos se hicieron animagos a escondidas, tal vez tú también lo hiciste.

– Pues sí – confirmó sonriente –, mis amigas y yo también conseguimos hacernos animagas, aunque era un secreto para los demás. Los únicos que sabían eran los merodeadores.

– ¿Y? ¿En qué se transforman?

– Janis es un cuervo, Navs es un gato y yo soy una lechuza.

– Ya veo – dijo Harry reflexivo, preguntándose si sería muy difícil convertirse en animago.

– No – negó Anya repentinamente.

– ¿Qué?

– No es difícil, pero es tedioso.

Harry sonrió. Debía cuidarse de lo que pensaba cerca de ella.

– ¿Te acuerdas de aquella tarde en Hogsmeade, cuando tú y Snape obligaron a todos a salir de Las Tres Escobas?

– Me acuerdo.

– Tú dijiste que estaba ahí, ¿a quién te referías?

– A Peter. El muy cobarde se metió ahí para poder esconderse, porque sabía que yo lo había visto. Está claro que no fui yo quien lo encontró, sino Severus, y él prefirió llevárselo a Albus que a mí. Supongo que pensó que yo me pondría violenta.

– Y no se equivocó – agregó Harry con una leve sonrisa.

Anya le devolvió la sonrisa y después volvió a observar el lago.

– ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó de pronto.

– En realidad, tengo una duda más.

– Dime.

– Cuando nos enseñaste el hechizo del sol, dijiste que nadie más lo conocía, pero cuando te estabas enfrentando a Aldebarán, fue Dumbledore quien usó el hechizo, no yo.

– Hay muchas cosas que no me explico de Albus – aclaró prontamente –, como por qué siempre actúa como si supiera lo que va a pasar o cómo vamos a reaccionar, y desgraciadamente lo que tú me indicas también es una de esas cosas. No sé cómo es que él conocía mi hechizo, por más que lo he pensado no me lo explico. A la conclusión que he llegado es que él es un hombre en extremo sabio, que entiende a la perfección la naturaleza humana, aunque no esté completamente de acuerdo con ella.

Harry analizó aquella respuesta. No era la que estaba esperando, pero no podía hacer otra cosa mas que aceptarla.

– Sabes Harry, supongo que todos te lo habrán dicho ya y tal vez es fastidioso, pero debo decirte que eres igual a James. Cada facción de ti me recuerda a mi hermano, excepto los ojos, son los bellos ojos de Lily.

Harry sonrió. Era verdad, todos los que habían conocido a sus padres se lo habían dicho, pero jamás pensó que lo oiría de los labios de la hermana de su papá, porque para empezar, nunca se le ocurrió que su padre tuviera una hermana.

– ¿Quién era el mayor? – preguntó de pronto con mucha curiosidad.

– Yo, pero sólo por unos minutos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

– James y yo éramos gemelos fraternos – explicó. Debió ser realmente obvia la expresión de incertidumbre de Harry, puesto que Anya aclaró –: quiere decir que nacimos casi al mismo tiempo, pero no guardábamos mucho parecido entre los dos. Para empezar, diferíamos en el género: él fue hombre y yo mujer.

Aquello esclareció el asunto. Ahora lo entendía todo.

– ¿Crees que mis padres estarían orgullosos de mí? – inquirió repentinamente.

– No lo creo Harry, lo sé. Ellos te amaban con cada fibra de su ser.

Los ojos de Harry se humedecieron ligeramente.

– ¿Sabes qué me dijo tu padre a los pocos días de que habías nacido?

– ¿Qué?

– Que tú serías un gran jugador de quidditch; que desde el instante en que montaras una escoba, amarían volar tanto como lo hacía él, y que jamás perderías un partido de quidditch.

– Pues ya perdí uno – repuso tristemente.

– Lo sé, pero yo siempre le dije a tu padre que desde mi punto de vista personal, un perdedor no es aquel que ha sido derrotado, sino aquel que no acepta su derrota.

Lo miró fijamente y le regaló una gran sonrisa, después continuó:

– De cualquier forma, en ese momento él me dio su snitch y me pidió que te la entregara en tu onceavo cumpleaños, si es que algo les llegaba a suceder y no podían estar contigo. Espero que disculpes los seis años de retraso.

Harry sonrió al darse cuenta del por qué aquella snitch le había parecido ligeramente familiar. Era la misma que había visto en el pensadero aquella sesión fatal de Oclumancia.

– Creo que ya les di el tiempo suficiente para que hablaran – una voz a sus espaldas los sobresaltó. Era Sirius –. Ya es hora de comer y ustedes siguen aquí.

– ¡Oye! – exclamó Anya divertida –, el muchacho no sabía nada de mí, tenía muchas cosas que preguntar.

– De cualquier forma – continuó Sirius –, vengo a avisarles que Hagrid nos invitó a comer a su cabaña y no me pude negar.

Anya y Harry se miraron. Ambos conocían muy bien los dotes culinarios de Hagrid.

– Entonces es mejor que vayamos – dijo Anya resignada –, no debemos hacerlo esperar.

Ambos se levantaron de sus lugares, y junto con Sirius, emprendieron el camino hacia la cabaña del guardabosques.

Estuvieron con Hagrid hasta que la noche cayó. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

– Aún no entiendo cómo es posible que no me hayas dicho nada de Anya – reclamó Harry incrédulo, simulando estar muy ofendido.

– Era muy fácil guardar el secreto mientras ella no estaba aquí – explicó Hagrid alegremente –. El problema surgió cuando ella vino a ser profesora de Hogwarts. Ni yo mismo sé cómo me controlé.

– Gracias otra vez Hagrid – dijo Anya con una sonrisa –, gracias por haber cumplido con tu promesa.

– No hay de qué – contestó muy satisfecho de sí mismo –. ¿Seguros que no quieren más pastel?

– Oh . . . no, gracias Hagrid . . . – contestó Anya en el mayor tono educado que le fue posible –, en realidad, nosotros los vampiros no comemos mucho, sólo lo hacemos para guardar las apariencias, pero me encantaría cederle mi pedazo a Harry.

– Sí – continuó Sirius –, no podemos permitir que se desperdicie tu pastel; yo también le doy mi pedazo a Harry.

Harry los observó a ambos con una disimulada mirada de reproche. Él no tenía una excusa para negarse, así que tuvo que aceptar el pastel que Hagrid le ofrecía.

Continuaron conversando alegremente, hasta que Anya decidió que ya era muy tarde y que Harry no debía desvelarse. Era un poco extraño tener que recibir órdenes de alguien que un año atrás no existía en su vida, pero Harry se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba, sino que lo hacía sentirse protegido.

Se despidieron de Hagrid y emprendieron el camino de regreso al castillo. Harry nunca había visto a Sirius tan feliz por tanto tiempo. No paraba de sonreír, aunque tal vez eso se debía a que tenía a Anya tomada de la mano. Harry pensó que hacían una bonita pareja. Por unos instantes se dejó llevar por su imaginación y se preguntó cómo hubiera sido la vida con la hermana de su padre y su padrino. Seguramente tendría que ser mil veces mejor que la que llevaba con los Dursley.

– Estás muy callado Harry – dijo Anya repentinamente –. ¿Se puede saber en qué piensas?

– ¿No lo has visto ya? – preguntó fingiendo desconfianza.

– No, pero si no me lo dices me veré obligada a meterme en tu mente – respondió con una sonrisa de diversión.

– Pienso en lo que hubiese sido vivir con ustedes.

Anya posó su brazo izquierdo sobre los hombros de su sobrino y le dijo:

– Tal vez si hubieras vivido con nosotros no serías tan fuerte como lo eres ahora.

– Además, hubieras sido el blanco perfecto para comer lo que nosotros no quisiéramos – agregó Sirius alegre.

– A propósito Anya, ¿qué quisiste decir con eso de nosotros los vampiros no comemos mucho, sólo lo hacemos para guardar las apariencias ? Yo te he visto comer de todo – sentenció Harry con una sonrisa.

– Ese será nuestro pequeño secreto – le murmuró al oído en tono de complicidad.

Los tres se echaron a reír. Cuando les faltaba poco para llegar a la puerta principal del castillo, pasó algo que los sobresaltó.

– ¡ANYA! – alguien gritaba desde el Bosque Prohibido.

Sin esperar ni un momento, Anya giró y corrió hacia el bosque. Sirius y Harry la siguieron. Cuando llegaron al límite del bosque, encontraron a quien gritaba. Se trataba de Janis y Taikkobo. Estaban muy mal heridas. Ambas se tambalearon y estuvieron apunto de caer, pero Anya y Sirius las sostuvieron.

– ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó Anya asustada.

– Fue una emboscada – murmuró Janis –, nos atacaron sorpresivamente . . .

– ¿Quiénes? – cuestionó Anya.

– No pudimos defendernos de todos – continuó Janis como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta de Anya –, y ahora están aquí . . .

– Teníamos que venir a avisarte – explicó Taikkobo –, debes dar la alarma. ¡Vete y déjanos aquí, estaremos bien, sólo avísale a todos . . .

Una estruendosa explosión resquebrajó el calmado silencio de la noche. Al instante comenzaron a escucharse gritos provenientes del castillo. Sin esperar más, los tres corrieron hacia el castillo con un mal presentimiento en su interior.

¿Quién o qué era aquello tan poderoso que había herido a las Guardianas de la Muerte? Definitivamente algo malo estaba a punto de ocurrir, algo para lo que no estaban preparados.


	30. Más Puertas

**Capítulo 30. "Más Puertas"**

Todo era un caos. Los alumnos corrían de un lado a otro y no paraban de gritar. Anya se llevó dos dedos a la boca y silbó ensordecedoramente. Todos se detuvieron y la observaron atentamente.

– Deben conservar la calma – indicó con voz potente –, nosotros los llevaremos a sus salas comunes, donde estarán seguros.

Un murmullo general de asentimiento cubrió el vestíbulo.

– Anya no hay ni un solo Slytherin aquí – susurró Sirius.

– Lo sé – contestó la joven –, ya lo noté.

Guardó silencio y después habló rápidamente:

– Sirius, ¿puedes llevar a todos los Ravenclaw a su sala común?

– Claro.

Mientras Sirius comenzaba a llamar a todos los alumnos que pertenecían a Ravenclaw, Anya se giró hacia Harry y le dijo:

– Los Gryffindor están a tu cargo, llévatelos a la torre y ayuda a Ron y Hermione a controlarlos. Cuento contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

El muchacho asintió con energía y guió a todos los alumnos pertenecientes a su casa. El vestíbulo quedó totalmente vacío. Harry avanzó velozmente, llevando a los demás por pasadizos secretos que los acercaron más rápido a la torre de Gryffindor.

Cuando estuvo frente al retrato de la Señora Gorda, pronunció la contraseña y cuidó que todos los que lo seguían atravesaran el agujero hacia la sala común. Una vez adentro buscó a sus amigos con la mirada, y no tardó en encontrarlos. Estaban en el centro de un corro de alumnos.

– Escuchen – decía Hermione con tono autoritario –, no hay por qué preocuparse, seguramente la explosión se debió a una broma de algún gracioso. En estos momentos los profesores ya deben haber encontrado al culpable.

Un murmullo general se apoderó de la acogedora sala común. Dijera lo que dijera Hermione, los alumnos estaban seguros de que aquello no era una simple broma.

– Tengo que hablar con ustedes – les susurró Harry cuando estuvo cerca de ellos.

Sus dos amigos asintieron y lo siguieron a un rincón vacío de la sala. Harry les contó lo que había pasado en el límite del Bosque Prohibido, tratando de repetir lo más textualmente posible cada palabra de Janis y Taikkobo. Para cuando terminó de hablar, Ron había palidecido repentinamente y Hermione se tapaba la boca con ambas manos, horrorizada. Cuando se calmó un poco preguntó con voz temblorosa:

– ¿Creen que fue . . .

– . . . Voldemort? – terminó Harry –. Sí, yo creo que es él.

– Pero entonces todas las personas que están en el colegio corren un grave peligro – concluyó la chica horrorizada.

Los tres guardaron silencio, asimilando su terrible realidad. De pronto, Harry levantó la vista, al notar que alguien se dirigía al agujero que estaba detrás del cuadro de la Señora Gorda. Era Joey. Aparentemente había vuelto a tomar la poción rejuvenecedora, porque una vez más se veía de 16 años.

Hermione y Ron también se dieron cuenta de la presencia del muchacho. Los tres se miraron significativamente y sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo, se encaminaron hacia él y le cerraron el paso.

– Hola chicos – los saludó como si no ocurriera nada.

– Tú sabes lo que pasa Joey – sentenció Ron sin preámbulos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó el joven en tono ingenuo.

– No finjas Joey – pidió Harry –, yo estaba con Anya y Sirius cuando sucedió la explosión. Vi a Janis y Taikkobo.

Joey no le contestó, sólo lo miró escrutadoramente. Después de unos segundos levantó la vista y miró analíticamente a su alrededor, luego se acercó un poco más a ellos y les habló en un tono apenas audible:

– Tienen razón, la explosión no era una broma. De alguna forma los mortífagos encontraron más puertas para entrar a Hogwarts y en este momento los profesores se están enfrentando a ellos.

– ¡¿QUÉ! – gritaron los tres al unísono.

– ¡Bajen la voz! – ordenó en un susurró –, lo que menos queremos en estos momentos es que los demás entren en pánico.

Joey volvió a observar a su alrededor y después continuó:

– Justo ahora me voy a unir a los profesores para tratar de defender Hogwarts el mayor tiempo posible, al menos hasta que llegue la Orden del Fénix.

– Yo voy contigo – dijo Harry al instante.

– Yo también – repuso Hermione.

– Y yo – agregó Ron.

– No – negó Joey rotundamente –, voy solo.

– No vas a salir de aquí a menos que sea con nosotros – advirtió Harry muy serio.

– No lo creo – contradijo el joven –, yo puedo verme como uno de ustedes, pero tengo más experiencia que ustedes tres juntos, así que se quedarán aquí y cuidarán del resto de sus compañeros.

Dicho esto salió rápidamente de la torre, sin que ellos pudieran hacer algo para evitarlo. Se quedaron en silencio aproximadamente durante cinco minutos, hasta que Harry habló:

– Si Joey cree que me voy a quedar aquí cruzado de brazos mientras ellos se enfrentan a Voldemort, está muy equivocado. Yo me voy.

– Nosotros vamos contigo – dijo Hermione.

– Bien, vámonos.

Los tres abandonaron la sala común y cuando se encontraron fuera de la torre de Gryffindor se discurrieron por un pasadizo secreto que los condujo varios pisos abajo. A cada paso se podía escuchar un gran alboroto. Conforme avanzaban, los gritos se hacían más audibles y las frases más claras. Eran maldiciones, maldiciones de todo tipo, incluso las llamadas _imperdonables_. Salieron del pasadizo y se encontraron a la mitad de un amplio corredor desolado.

– Vamos – ordenó Harry sacando su varita y guiando a sus amigos.

Una fuerte sensación de vacío se produjo en su estómago. Sabía que lo más probable era que se encontraran con un mortífago. De pronto, unos ruidos de pasos hicieron que pararan en seco. Alguien se acercaba. Harry miró a su alrededor, buscando desesperadamente un escondite para los tres, y descubrió que un poco más atrás de donde estaban había una puerta. Corrió hacia la puerta, seguido de sus dos amigos, y rápidamente se metieron en aquella habitación.

Se quedaron totalmente estáticos. Sentían los fieros latidos del corazón golpeando contra su pecho. Harry contuvo el aliento, suplicando que el palpitar de su corazón no fuera lo suficientemente ruidoso como para llamar la atención de alguien. Los pasos continuaron y se detuvieron frente a la puerta. Sin tener más remedio, los tres levantaron su varita y la apuntaron a la puerta, esperando a que aquella persona irrumpiera en la habitación.

Cuando ésta finalmente se abrió, los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo:

– _¡DESMAIUS!_

– _¡Protego!_ – una voz familiar pronunció el encantamiento escudo. Se trataba de Joey –. ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – cuestionó visiblemente irritado –. Creí haberles dicho claramente que debían quedarse en la torre de Gryffindor.

Ninguno de los tres dijo palabra alguna, solamente se limitaron a mirarlo fijamente.

– Será mejor que los lleve a la torre, no puedo dejar que regresen solos. Anya me mataría por eso.

Los cuatro salieron de la habitación y se dispusieron a regresar por el pasadizo por el que habían bajado, pero el sonido de pasos acercándose puso a Joey sobre alerta.

– Mejor tomamos otro camino – murmuró y giró sobre sus pies, avanzando muy aprisa por el largo corredor.

En cuanto doblaron por la esquina, Harry vio que un grupo de magos encapuchados y con el rostro cubierto por máscaras se perfilaba en el principio del amplio pasillo desolado. Evidentemente buscaban a alguien.

– Ya vienen – le informó a Joey.

– Lo sé – contestó éste –, debemos sacarles la mayor ventaja posible.

Al terminar esta frase echó a correr unos cuantos metros, después se detuvo y esperó a que los tres amigos lo alcanzaran. Se metieron por un pasadizo que los condujo dos pisos arriba. Salieron a otro pasillo, pero éste era más tenebroso que el de abajo. Todo estaba en penumbras.

– No enciendan sus varitas – indicó Joey –, no queremos levantar sospechas.

Los tres asintieron y comenzaron a avanzar lo más aprisa que podían. De pronto, un sonido extraño al final del corredor llamó la atención de Harry. Se detuvo para poder escuchar mejor.

– ¡Vamos Harry! – apresuró Joey.

– Sí – contestó vagamente –, en un momento . . .

Estaba seguro de que alguien más estaba en ese pasillo, pero aquel sonido no regresó, sólo podía escuchar el débil murmullo del viento.

– No es nada – informó Harry en voz alta, pero al mirar a su alrededor casi sintió que su corazón se detenía por unos segundos, al notar que el corredor estaba totalmente vacío. No había rastro alguno de Ron, Hermione o Joey.

Tranquilízate – dijo una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza –, seguramente deben haber entrado a otro pasadizo .

Avanzó unos cuantos metros mirando escrutadoramente los muros, buscando la entrada de algún pasadizo.

– Debí traer el mapa del merodeador – se reprendió en voz alta.

Justo en ese momento el ruido de pasos acercándose se hizo más audible. Iban hacia él.

No te preocupes – dijo la vocecilla –, tal vez es Joey que viene por ti . Pero no estaba totalmente seguro de que así fuera.

Los pasos se incrementaron. Al parecer se acercaban por ambos extremos del corredor. Estaba acorralado. Instintivamente se echó para atrás, en un intento por aprovechar las penumbras en las que se encontraba, aunque sabía muy bien que no podría esconderse cuando el enemigo estuviese cerca.

Los pasos eran más audibles. Ya no tenía más tiempo. Sacó su varita dispuesto a atacar en cualquier momento, cuando de repente sintió un fuerte tirón por la espalda. Una mano le tapó la boca y un brazo lo aprisionó. Harry intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, pero sus forcejeos no sirvieron de nada, puesto que aquella persona lo arrastró hacia una estatua con mucha facilidad, y después lo obligó a agacharse detrás de la misma.

– Tranquilízate Harry, soy yo – se trataba de la voz de Anya –. No emitas ni un sonido – le ordenó en un leve susurro.

Harry se calmó y permaneció totalmente inmóvil, temiendo lo peor. De pronto, un hombre encapuchado apareció en su campo visual. Caminaba lentamente, aparentemente buscando a alguien. Se detuvo frente a la estatua donde estaban escondidos, pero pasados unos segundos, se alejó de ahí.

Anya y Harry permanecieron un poco más en la misma posición, cerciorándose de que aquel mortífago ya se había ido. Finalmente se levantaron y salieron de su escondite.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó Anya exaltada.

– Quiero ayudar – respondió Harry con semblante serio.

– Si quieres ayudar entonces regresa a la torre de Gryffindor – indicó la joven.

– ¿Por qué?

– Harry este no es el momento para explicaciones, sólo haz lo que te digo.

– No hasta que me digas por qué.

– ¡Porque no quiero que te pase nada, ¡¿de acuerdo!

Harry la miró fijamente a los ojos y descubrió que tenían un brillo especial. Ya varias veces había visto aquellos extraños ojos normalmente vacíos, llenos de un odio y una amargura incontenible, pero ahora veía en ellos temor, mucho temor.

– ¡Harry! – Joey se acercó apresuradamente. Había salido por detrás de una estatua, donde aparentemente había un pasadizo –, ¿qué pasó, de pronto ya no nos seguías y . . .

– ¡Así que tú sabías de esto! – exclamó Anya molesta.

– No, te equivocas – se defendió –, yo dejé la torre de Gryffindor solo, y después los encontré vagando por un pasillo . . .

– ¿Los encontraste? – repitió la joven –, con eso quieres decir que también Ron y Hermione están aquí, ¿verdad?

Viendo que no podían esconderse por más tiempo, Ron y Hermione también salieron del pasadizo en donde estaban escondidos.

– No puede ser – murmuró Anya tapándose el rostro con las manos.

– Anya nosotros podemos ayudar – dijo Hermione en un intento por justificar su presencia ahí.

– Yo no lo dudo Hermione – repuso Anya –, sé que son capaces de hacerlo, pero nosotros no queremos que vuelvan a pasar por lo mismo que pasaron en el Ministerio de Magia hace un año.

Guardaron silencio un momento, hasta que Anya dijo:

– Joey, ¿puedes llevarlos a su sala común?

– Claro.

– Pero Anya . . . – comenzó Harry.

– Es lo mejor – puntualizó la joven elevando la voz.

No teniendo más remedio, entraron al pasadizo. No habían avanzado ni dos pasos, cuando de pronto . . .

– ¡Anya, qué gusto! – era una voz de mujer –, así que aquí estabas.

Harry giró sobre sus pies y vio que una mujer desconocida hablaba con Anya.

– ¿No me vas a saludar? – preguntó aquella mujer con cierto tono burlón.

– No tengo por qué – contestó Anya fríamente.

– ¿Así es como recibes a tus amigas? – una segunda mujer apareció en la escena.

– Ustedes no son mis amigas.

– ¡Oh, es verdad! – exclamó una de ellas –. Bueno, entonces no habrá ningún problema si hacemos esto . . .

Inmediatamente se abalanzó sobre Anya con la visible intención de dañarla, pero la joven fue más rápida y se movió de lugar. Sin embargo, un segundo ataque la tomó por sorpresa: la otra mujer también se había abalanzado sobre ella y la había empujado violentamente hacia un ventanal del pasillo.

El cristal se resquebrajó estrepitosamente al recibir el impacto, e inevitablemente, Anya cayó al vacío, envuelta por la inmensa oscuridad de la noche.


	31. La Rebelión de un Vampiro

**Capítulo 31. "La Rebelión de un Vampiro"**

Harry trató de salir del pasadizo, pero Joey lo detuvo con fuerza.

– Tengo que ayudarla . . . – balbuceaba desesperado mientras forcejeaba –, tengo que . . .

– ¡Tranquilízate Harry, o nos descubrirán! – advirtió Joey en un susurro.

Pero Harry no oía nada, solamente quería salir y ayudar a Anya. No soportaba la idea de perderla ahora que se había acostumbrado a que era su tía. Cuando finalmente se liberó de aquella opresión, se dispuso a salir del pasadizo, pero el sonido de un batir de alas hizo que se detuviera abruptamente, escuchando con atención.

Todos miraron al ventanal y de pronto, un pegaso negro entró por ahí, batiendo fieramente sus enormes alas. Harry emitió un leve suspiro de alivio al ver quién era el jinete. Se trataba de Anya.

– _¡DAMNUM SPLENDOR!_ – gritó la joven apuntando a una de las mujeres, la cual se convirtió en cenizas en cuestión de segundos.

– ¿Qué has hecho? – exclamó la otra aterrada.

– Bonito, ¿no? – dijo Anya con una amplia sonrisa –, es un hechizo que creé especialmente para ustedes.

Aún montada sobre _Whisper_, giró un poco hacia donde estaba la otra mujer y la apuntó con la varita.

– _¡DAMNUM SPLEN . . ._

Pero no pudo acabar el conjuro, porque justo en ese momento otros dos vampiros salieron de la nada y la tiraron del corcel.

– Él quiere verte – le informó uno de ellos.

– No podemos hacerlo esperar – dijo el otro.

Y sin decir más, se la llevaron (con ciertas dificultades) de ese lugar. A excepción de _Whisper_, el corredor quedó totalmente vacío. Harry salió del pasadizo y se acercó al equino, que se había quedado inmóvil sin su dueña.

– Vámonos Harry – ordenó Joey.

Pero Harry ignoró la orden, contemplando fijamente el suelo. Repentinamente se agachó y tomó algo en sus manos. Era la varita de Anya.

– ¿Adónde la llevaron Joey? – preguntó Harry de pronto.

– No lo sé – respondió – pero créeme, ella puede cuidarse sola.

– No sin esto – repuso levantando la varita de su tía –, tengo que dársela.

– No Harry, es muy peligroso . . .

– ¡¿No lo entiendes! – exclamó Harry elevando la voz –. ¡No puedo perderla, y si no me ayudas tú, iré a buscarla yo solo.

– Nosotros te acompañaremos – dijeron Ron y Hermione al unísono.

Joey los miró con un dejo de desesperación en los ojos, pero debió darse cuenta de que no podría persuadirlos de que lo acompañaran a la torre de Gryffindor, pues después de unos segundos dijo:

– Está bien. Escucha Harry, la explosión sucedió cerca del Gran Comedor, y los profesores creen que es ahí donde está Voldemort. Lo más probable es que llevaran a Anya a ese lugar.

Inmediatamente Harry comenzó a avanzar por el largo corredor.

– ¿Adónde se supone que vas? – inquirió Joey caminando junto a él.

– Al Gran Comedor.

– No puedes Harry – dijo Joey deteniéndolo de un brazo –, no hay manera de que puedas entrar.

– Sí la hay – contradijo Harry y siguió caminando con determinación.

Los tres lo siguieron rápidamente, preguntándose qué era lo que pretendía. Bajaron las escaleras y continuaron por otro amplio corredor.

– Es por aquí . . . – murmuró para sí mismo, al tiempo que palpaba el muro. De pronto, su mano traspasó la pared –. ¡Aquí está! – anunció con regocijo.

Los otros lo rodearon y lo vieron sin comprender. Después de unos segundos, Hermione habló:

– Harry, ¿qué . . .

– Es un muro falso – interrumpió Harry abruptamente –, aparenta estar ahí pero en realidad no está.

Sin decir más, Harry traspasó el muro a paso veloz. Los demás lo siguieron asombrados.

– ¿Cómo es que sabías esto Harry? – preguntó Hermione con bastante interés.

– Está marcado en el mapa – respondió Harry sin darle mucha importancia.

– ¿Y adónde lleva? – cuestionó Ron ansioso.

– Ya verán.

Continuaron caminando rápidamente, hasta que repentinamente se dieron cuenta de que aquel pasadizo estaba bloqueado por otro muro.

– Es un callejón sin salida – concluyó Joey al notar el obstáculo.

– No lo creo – contradijo Harry y sin hacerse esperar, atravesó el muro que parecía sólido. Hermione, Ron y Joey hicieron lo mismo.

Se encontraron en una pequeña sala, decorada con muchos retratos de brujos y brujas. Al frente de ellos se encontraba una puerta y a sus espaldas estaba una chimenea que ayudaba a disfrazar el muro falso.

– Ingenioso – dijo Joey –, muy ingenioso.

Harry se aproximó presuroso a la puerta de la habitación y la abrió con el mayor sigilo que le fue posible. Los demás se apiñaron a su alrededor para poder ver por la delgada abertura. Del otro lado de la puerta se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el Gran Comedor.

– Esta es la habitación que se encuentra justo detrás de la mesa de los profesores, ¿verdad? – dedujo Hermione analíticamente.

– Así es – confirmó Harry en un susurro –, aquí vine cuando fui nombrado cuarto campeón del Torneo de los tres magos.

Abrió la puerta un poco más y lo vio. Ahí estaba, sentado en la silla que le correspondía al director, con su fiel serpiente _Nagini_ a un lado. Era Voldemort. Justo en ese momento la puerta del Gran Comedor se abrió estrepitosamente, dando paso a Anya, quien era resguardada por un grupo de mortífagos.

– Aquí está, señor – dijo uno de ellos –, tal y como usted lo pidió.

– La hemos inmovilizado con magia para que no intente hacer nada – informó otro.

– Muy bien – la voz fría de Voldemort finalmente se hizo oír –. Déjenos solos.

Los vasallos obedecieron al instante. Sólo quedaron Anya y Voldemort en aquel gran salón.

– Vaya, vaya – comenzó Voldemort, poniéndose en pie –, así que los rumores eran ciertos: Anya Potter en persona.

La joven lo miró fijamente, pero no dijo nada.

– Sabes, creo que debes estar agradecida con Aldebarán – continuó el villano –, yo ordené claramente que se te matara, pero en lugar de eso, él te dio otra vida, una vida nueva.

– Yo hubiera preferido la muerte – respondió la joven con un infinito odio en la voz.

– Oh sí, la muerte. Ustedes siempre prefieren eso. Arriesgan su vida para salvar a otros. Eso carece totalmente de lógica alguna.

– No se necesita de lógica para entender que se debe defender lo que se cree, porque si no, entonces no vale la pena creerlo.

Voldemort se acercó a la joven, la tomó de la barbilla y le levantó el rostro para poder verla directamente a los ojos. Harry sintió que la cólera invadía su cuerpo. Él no tenía derecho a tocarla.

– Siempre fuiste una persona que defendió sus creencias – dijo el mago calculadoramente –, y yo siempre pensé que si esa lealtad hubiera sido para conmigo, hubiéramos logrado grandes cosas. El mundo mágico y el muggle se hubieran rendido a nuestros pies.

La soltó bruscamente y dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda.

– Pero en lugar de eso, decidiste seguir el mismo camino que tu hermano – sentenció rotundamente – y él acabó muerto.

– Hay muchas cosas por las que vale la pena morir – dijo Anya inquebrantable.

– ¡No! – gritó Voldemort encolerizado –. ¡No vale la pena morir por algo o por alguien! ¡No hay nada peor que la muerte!

– Me sorprende que digas eso cuando tú sabes perfectamente que sí hay cosas peores que morir. Además, la verdadera vida sólo se consigue cruzando las puertas de la muerte.

Voldemort la fulminó con la mirada y después dijo:

– Esa es la diferencia entre tú y yo: tú crees que hay cosas peores que la muerte y yo sé que no es así.

– ¿En serio? – exclamó Anya con tono burlón –. ¿Y qué me dices de esos 13 años en que no fuiste mas que una débil imitación de vida? Cuando tenías que posesionarte de animales para poder sobrevivir. Todos esos 13 años sabiendo que tus leales vasallos jamás te buscarían por temor a las represalias, ¿qué me dices de eso? – lo miró con una gran compasión y luego continuó –. No, podrás decir lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas. Yo sé que de esos 13 años no hubo un solo día en que no desearas la muerte y que todo finalmente terminara. Y esa es la verdadera diferencia entre tú y yo: yo vi a la muerte frente a frente y le escupí en la cara; tú, solamente la has deseado.

Voldemort sacó su varita y apuntó a la joven. Estaba totalmente fuera de sí. Aparentemente Anya había puesto el dedo en la llaga. Pero antes de que pronunciara algún conjuro, Harry había salido de su escondite y había gritado:

– _¡BOMBARDA!_

Una fuerte explosión cubrió el lugar. Aprovechando aquella distracción los cuatro corrieron hacia Anya y la liberaron de sus ataduras mágicas. Harry le devolvió su varita y rápidamente salieron del Gran Comedor, hacia el vestíbulo, en el cual se encontraba la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden del Fénix. Estaban combatiendo con muchos mortífagos.

– ¡Vengan! – gritó Anya por sobre el barullo.

Los cuatro la siguieron por el amplio vestíbulo. Aparentemente estaba intentando alejarlos del campo de batalla. Pero de pronto . . .

– _¡Crucio!_ – una voz masculina que arrastraba las palabras había pronunciado la maldición. Se trataba de Lucius Malfoy. Lo que Harry había supuesto un año atrás se había vuelto realidad: sin los dementores resguardando Azkaban, los presos podían salir fácilmente, y la prueba la tenían en el mortífago que estaba frente a ellos.

El conjuro alcanzó a Joey, quien comenzó a retorcerse en el suelo. Cuando los demás se disponían a atacar, una figura envuelta en una capa negra cayó sobre el mortífago, inmovilizándolo en el suelo. El hechizo cesó de inmediato.

– ¡Llévatelos de aquí Anya! – era la voz de Navs –, ¡nosotros nos encargaremos de esto! ¡Además, nos informaron del Ministerio que nos mandarían refuerzos!

Anya la miró y después asintió con determinación. Harry y Ron ayudaron a Joey a levantarse y reanudaron su caminata por el largo pasillo, pero todo era inútil, un grupo de mortífagos los seguía. Finalmente Anya paró en seco y giró sobre sus pies, lanzándole hechizos a los enemigos. Los demás hicieron lo mismo. Entre tanto alboroto, Harry vio de reojo que Sirius se acercaba a ellos. Tal vez fue por eso que el muchacho no se percató del peligro en que se encontraba: Voldemort los había alcanzado y lo había apuntado con su varia, al tiempo que gritaba:

– _¡AVADA KEDAVRA!_

Eso era todo. Por fin había acabado, y en el final, Harry había sido víctima y no victimario. Todos esos años siendo protegido por los demás para que Voldemort no lograra dañarlo habían terminado al fin. Una fría carcajada de Voldemort cubrió el lugar. Harry cerró los ojos, preparado para recibir el golpe final que marcaría la vida de los que lo rodeaban.


	32. El Epitafio de los Marcados

**Capítulo 32. "El Epitafio de los Marcados"**

Pero ese golpe nunca llegó. Desconcertado, abrió los ojos, y una exclamación de sorpresa brotó de sus labios. Frente a él se encontraba Anya, de pie y con ambos brazos extendidos. Por unos breves segundos la batalla cesó. Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido. Todos estaban pendientes de aquella escena. Harry no se movió. No podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser cierto. De pronto pasó algo que nadie esperaba:

– ¿Qué no lo entiendes? – Anya habló con mucha calma, como si nada estuviera pasando –. No puedes matarme, yo ya estoy muerta.

El rostro de Voldemort se contrajo de ira, pero justo en el instante en que se disponía a atacar nuevamente, la escena se congeló literalmente. A excepción de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Joey, Sirius y Anya, todos estaban inmóviles.

– ¿Qué está pasando? – inquirió Harry en voz alta.

– ¡Váyanse de aquí! – ordenó una voz sobre ellos. Todos alzaron la mirada y se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver quién les hablaba.

Encima de ellos se encontraban Janis y Taikkobo, totalmente repuestas de sus heridas. Estaban flotando en el aire, con los brazos semiextendidos.

– ¡Váyanse ahora! – indicó Taikkobo –, nosotras mantendremos la barrera hasta que ustedes estén lo suficientemente lejos.

– Bien – dijo Anya –, ¡vámonos!

Rápidamente comenzaron a avanzar por entre las figuras congeladas de los magos y brujas. Cuando se encontraban un piso más arriba, el barullo de la batalla resonó nuevamente.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron? – preguntó Ron curioso.

– Una _Congelación_ – respondió Anya –. Las Guardianas de la Muerte poseen muchos poderes, y uno de ellos es detener el tiempo a voluntad, dándole movilidad a las personas que ellas quieran e inmovilizando a las que no.

Continuaron avanzando aprisa, pero cuando estaban a punto de subir al siguiente piso, Anya se detuvo y giró bruscamente.

– ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Harry desconcertado.

– No puede ser . . . – murmuró la joven, y echó a correr por el largo corredor vacío, regresando sobre sus pasos.

Los demás la siguieron sin demora. Finalmente se detuvo frente a una puerta y la abrió con violencia. Todos entraron a una pequeña habitación que tenía varios muebles desvencijados y un gran ventanal al frente. El pequeño cuarto estaba iluminado por una antorcha junto a la puerta, gracias a la cual podían ver que no había nada extraño ahí.

Anya se colocó en el centro de la habitación, mirando escrutadoramente por todos los rincones.

– Ya sé que estás aquí – dijo la joven repentinamente, dirigiéndose a la nada –, y esta vez no escaparás.

Harry estaba a punto de preguntarle con quién estaba hablando, pero en ese momento una pequeña sombra se proyectó en la pared.

– Te tengo – susurró Anya antes de gritar –: _¡Petrificus totalus!_

El sonido de un ligero golpe se hizo audible en la habitación. Una rata yacía inmóvil en el suelo, viéndolos con un gran temor.

– No puede ser – murmuró Sirius con asombro.

Aún sin poder creerlo se acercó al roedor y lo contempló fijamente. Después de unos segundos, levantó su varita y apuntó a la rata con mucha determinación. Un destello azul y blanco iluminó el pequeño cuarto y momentos después la rata había desaparecido y en su lugar estaba nada más y nada menos que Peter Pettigrew.

– Hola Peter – saludó Anya con calma –, me da gusto verte.

Colagusano la miró horrorizado.

– A . . . Anya – balbuceó torpemente –. Si . . . Sirius . . .

– ¿Por qué estás tan nervioso? – interrogó Sirius con malicia.

– No estoy nervioso – se defendió, aunque su voz seguía temblando –, es sólo que no pensé que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

– ¿Sabías que tu amo está aquí, en Hogwarts? – preguntó Anya viéndolo significativamente.

– ¿En serio?

– Sí – afirmó la joven –, está abajo, enfrentándose a toda la Orden del Fénix. Si yo no conociera a Voldemort, pensaría que están intentando salvarte, pero sé que no es así, porque desde un principio todo estuvo planeado, ¿o no?

– ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó Colagusano, incorporándose lentamente.

– Por favor – dijo Anya –, no te hagas el inocente conmigo. Puedo leer tu mente, y sé que tu captura no fue mas que una farsa. Voldemort lo planeó todo y te mandó a ti porque sabía que yo no descansaría hasta haberte atrapado.

– Ahora habla – ordenó Sirius –. Dinos cómo llegaron los mortífagos a Hogwarts.

– Yo no sé . . .

– ¡Habla de una vez! – gritó Sirius sacando su varita.

Peter lo miró horrorizado, y entendiendo que no tenía más remedio, confesó:

– Estuve espiando a Anya y me enteré de toda la teoría del Limbo.

– Es por eso que vinieron tantos vampiros – reflexionó Anya –, para poder abrir las diferentes puertas que existen.

Se quedaron unos momentos en silencio, asimilando aquella información. De pronto Harry levantó la vista al notar un extraño movimiento a través del ventanal, pero no había nada.

– Bueno Peter – comenzó la joven con voz calmada –, gracias por la información. Ya no nos sirves para nada, así que adiós.

Anya y Sirius levantaron sus varitas y lo apuntaron sin vacilación.

– ¡No por favor! – suplicó Colagusano –. ¡No me maten! ¡Yo puedo ayudarlos a luchar contra los vampiros!

– ¿En serio? – inquirió Anya burlándose –, pero si ellos también son vasallos de tu señor.

– Pero ellos son diferentes – contestó Peter, justificando su propuesta –. Ellos sólo se preocupan por su bienestar, no les importa de qué lado pelean mientras puedan satisfacer sus necesidades. Son criaturas despreciables que no deberían existir y . . .

– No te preocupes – interrumpió Anya bruscamente –. Nos las arreglaremos sin tu ayuda.

– Pero . . .

– Adiós Peter.

– ¡No me maten por favor!

– ¡Eres un cobarde! – estalló Sirius.

– ¡James no lo hubiera querido! – continuó lastimeramente –. ¡Anya, tú sabes que tu hermano no hubiera querido que mancharas tus manos con mi sangre!

– Mis manos ya están lo suficientemente manchadas – dijo Anya fríamente –, tu sangre no hará la diferencia. Además – se acercó al hombre indefenso y lo tomó por el cuello de las ropas –, no sabes cómo me gustaría ser yo quien pusiera fin a tu miserable vida – lo soltó bruscamente y continuó –, pero tienes razón: James no hubiera querido que desperdiciara mi tiempo contigo.

– Gracias – dijo Peter aliviado.

– No tienes nada que agradecerme – repuso Anya –. Ellos se harán cargo de ti.

Dicho esto, el ventanal que tenían en frente se resquebrajó en mil pedazos, y cuatro vampiros entraron por ahí.

– Así que piensas que somos criaturas despreciables – dijo uno de ellos, viéndolo fijamente.

– ¡No! Yo no quise decir eso, yo . . .

– Parece que ya tenemos comida – dijo otro malévolamente.

– ¡NO! Yo no . . .

Pero Peter no terminó su frase, porque en ese momento los cuatro vampiros se abalanzaron sobre él.

– ¡SIRIUS! ¡ANYA!

– Adiós Peter – se despidió Anya con una mirada malvada y un movimiento de la mano –. Tienes lo que te mereces.

Y sin decir más salió de la habitación, seguida de los demás. Los gritos suplicantes de Colagusano seguían siendo audibles, pero ellos no detuvieron su marcha ni un segundo.

Cuando estaban caminando por un pasillo desolado, un destello del exterior llamó su atención. Aparentemente ya habían pasado muchas horas, porque estaba amaneciendo.

Muchos gritos de alerta comenzaron a escucharse, provenientes de abajo. Se oía que la gente corría por doquier. De pronto, una tremenda explosión estremeció todo el castillo, y después todo fue envuelto por un silencio sepulcral. Los seis se detuvieron y se miraron preocupados unos a otros.

– Esto no puede ser bueno – murmuró Joey.

– ¿Creen que deberíamos regresar? – cuestionó Harry apremiante.

Anya y Sirius se miraron dubitativos por unos segundos, hasta que Sirius dijo:

– Tal vez necesiten nuestra ayuda.

Anya lo miró un poco más y finalmente dijo:

– Está bien. Vamos.

Todos emprendieron el camino de regreso al vestíbulo. Cuando estaban por llegar, una vez más volvió a escucharse un gran alboroto, pero ahora era diferente. Ya no eran sonidos bélicos. Cuando llegaron al campo de batalla, vieron asombrados que el camino estaba semiobstruido. Al parecer alguien había provocado un derrumbe en medio del vestíbulo.

– ¡Busquen por todas partes! – la voz de Navs retumbó en el corredor –, ¡no pueden estar muy lejos!

Anya se encaminó hacia su amiga y los demás la siguieron.

– ¿Qué sucedió Navs? – preguntó ansiosa.

– Unos segundos después de que ustedes se fueron, llegaron los refuerzos por parte del Ministerio – informó rápidamente –. Fueron de gran ayuda, porque de esa manera igualamos en número a los mortífagos. Cuando comenzó a amanecer, los vampiros fueron a esconderse al Bosque Prohibido y el número de enemigos se redujo. Supongo que Voldemort se dio cuenta de que no podrían ganar, y lanzó un conjuro al piso de arriba. Este derrumbe fue a causa de la explosión que provocó – explicó, señalando con su mano los escombros que obstruían el paso –. Cuando todo el barullo de la explosión cesó, ellos ya no estaban aquí. Dumbledore cree que se fueron, pero yo pienso que están escondidos dentro del mismo colegio.

Permanecieron unos momentos en silencio, asimilando todo aquello.

– Entonces vamos a ayudar a buscar – dijo Anya firmemente.

El grupo se fragmentó y comenzó a buscar por el castillo. Era inútil, de alguna forma, todos los mortífagos habían desaparecido. Harry pensó en todas las veces que Hermione le había dicho que era imposible aparecerse y desaparecerse en Hogwarts, y la remota posibilidad de que ella estuviera equivocada cruzó por su mente. Súbitamente recordó que el año anterior él había llegado hasta Hogwarts usando un traslador, y trató de convencerse de que eso era lo más probable, pero si no era así, entonces, ¿cómo? ¿Era Voldemort un mago tan poderoso como para romper esas reglas?

Repentinamente un grito lo sacó de sus pensamientos:

– ¡PROFESOR DUMBLEDORE! – era Joey. El muchacho se encontraba en el piso superior al vestíbulo –. ¡Venga rápido!

La curiosidad de Harry lo hizo dirigirse al lugar en que su compañero se encontraba. Para cuando llegó al piso de arriba, la mayoría de los integrantes de la Orden ya estaban ahí. Todos miraban hacia abajo. Cuando Dumbledore llegó, hizo lo mismo que los demás. Harry no entendía qué estaban mirando, así que se acercó y observó atentamente el piso inferior.

Justo en ese punto se encontraban las rocas desprendidas por el derrumbe. Visto desde abajo no se apreciaba nada extraño, pero desde arriba todo cambiaba. Sobre las rocas superiores se perfilaban unas finas líneas. Harry vio con asombro que esas líneas se juntaban para formar letras. Era una frase. La leyó lentamente y se quedó helado. Sobre las rocas se podía leer: _ EL DÍA SE APROXIMA _.


	33. Viviendo lo Inevitable

**Capítulo 33. "Viviendo lo Inevitable"**

Después de unos segundos de incómodo silencio, la persona que estaba al lado del director habló:

– Es mejor que busquemos sobrevivientes – era Anya, se veía un poco alterada –, es posible que haya personas debajo de los escombros.

Un murmullo de asentimiento se hizo oír. Rápidamente todos descendieron y comenzaron a buscar. Harry se quedó un poco más en ese lugar, totalmente inmóvil, hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de su brazo.

– Vamos Harry – susurró Anya al tiempo que lo arrastraba de ahí –, tenemos que ayudar.

– Sí – contestó Harry, y se fue con ella.

Cuando estuvieron en el piso inferior, Ron y Hermione corrieron hacia su amigo y Anya los dejó solos.

– ¿Qué pasó Harry? – preguntó Ron.

Harry les explicó lo que había visto escrito en las rocas y después guardó silencio, esperando a que sus amigos le dijeran algo.

– Bueno Harry – comenzó Hermione en tono tranquilizador –, tal vez ese mensaje no significa gran cosa y . . .

– No Hermione – interrumpió Harry – yo sé lo que significa, es una advertencia. El día se aproxima y debo estar preparado para cuando pase.

Ron y Hermione lo miraron asombrados y después Ron dijo:

– Cuando eso pase, nosotros estaremos contigo.

Harry los miró agradecido, pero en ese momento . . .

– ¡AQUÍ HAY UN HERIDO! – gritó Joey.

Todos corrieron hacia ese lugar. Harry, Ron y Hermione se paralizaron cuando vieron quién era el herido. Se trataba de Percy Weasley.

– ¡PERCY! – exclamó Ron horrorizado.

Joey miró significativamente a Ron y luego dijo:

– Es mejor que se vayan de aquí.

– ¡Pero es mi hermano! – replicó Ron.

– Lo sé – repuso el joven –, y es por eso que te pido que te vayas, esto te podría alterar mucho.

Ron abrió la boca para contestar, pero justo en ese momento Remus Lupin se acercó a ellos.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? – preguntó en cuanto vio a Percy en el suelo.

– Estaba debajo de las rocas – explicó Joey – y está totalmente inconsciente.

– Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería – indicó el licántropo –, no se ve nada bien.

Y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer una camilla sobre la cual colocó a Percy. Lo llevó hasta la enfermería, seguido muy de cerca por los tres amigos.

– ¡Aquí tengo a otro herido! – informó cuando estuvo en la enfermería.

La señora Pomfrey lo guió hasta una cama vacía y le indicó que pusiera a Percy ahí.

– ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – inquirió la señora Pomfrey cuando se percató de la presencia de Harry, Ron y Hermione –, es mejor que vayan a su sala común.

– Yo no me voy – repuso Ron muy serio.

– Nosotros tampoco – dijeron Harry y Hermione con determinación.

– No sean obstinados – dijo Remus con calma –, vengan, los llevaré hasta la torre de Gryffindor.

Pero cuando se disponía a caminar, Ron se puso frente a él y le dijo:

– Por favor profesor, es mi hermano.

Remus lo miró fijamente y después habló de forma pausada:

– Está bien. Pueden quedarse.

– Gracias – murmuró Ron aliviado.

– Voy a buscar al resto de tu familia – indicó Remus, y salió de la enfermería a paso veloz.

Los tres amigos se acercaron a la cama donde Percy yacía inconsciente. Ninguno habló. Harry tenía la mente en blanco. No sabía que palabras debía decirle a su amigo. Era verdad que Percy Weasley no era su persona favorita, pero sabía de sobra que Ron lo quería (pese a todo lo que Percy había dicho y hecho el año anterior) y esa idea lo perturbaba. Más que nada, estaba preocupado por Ron.

Después de unos minutos, la familia Weasley entró apresuradamente a la enfermería. Todos estaban ahí.

– ¡Percy! – exclamó la señora Weasley rompiendo en llanto y cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

El señor Weasley la abrazó protectoramente, pero era visible que él también estaba profundamente contrariado. Bill y Charlie estaban al pie de la cama donde yacía su hermano. Lo miraban en silencio, con una gran angustia en los ojos. Los gemelos se habían colocado a un lado de la cama, y una Ginny llorosa estaba de pie en medio de los dos. En esos momentos ni una luz de travesura iluminaba sus miradas. Sólo se podía ver una gran impotencia en sus ojos.

Los minutos pasaban y Percy no mejoraba. Después de una media hora aproximadamente, el señor Weasley fue a hablar con la señora Pomfrey. Harry vio desde lejos cómo la bruja ponía una mano sobre el hombro del mago, al tiempo que le murmuraba algo que lo devastaba.

Cuando el señor Weasley regresó, estaba totalmente destrozado. No dijo nada y no era necesario que lo hiciera. Harry lo miró fijamente y tragó saliva con dificultad. Algo en el semblante del agobiado hombre le decía que Percy no se salvaría. Harry cruzó una mirada con Hermione, y sus ojos le indicaron que pensaba lo mismo que él: no había esperanzas.

Repentinamente Percy comenzó a despertar, poniendo fin a los pensamientos funestos que nublaban la mente de Harry.

– Hola querido – susurró la señora Weasley.

Percy miró a su alrededor totalmente desconcertado.

– Me duele todo – dijo con cierta dificultad.

– No hables cariño – indicó la señora Weasley –, no debes esforzarte demasiado.

– ¿Cómo estoy? – preguntó pausadamente.

La señora Weasley levantó la vista buscando los ojos de su esposo, pero éste le devolvió una mirada de desconsuelo y negó con resignación.

– Te vas a poner bien – le dijo la mujer conteniendo el llanto –. No te preocupes.

Percy miró a su padre y luego dijo:

– No es cierto, ¿verdad? No me voy a poner bien.

– Claro que sí – repuso la señora Weasley, al tiempo que miraba a su esposo –. ¿Verdad que se va a poner bien Arthur?

El señor Weasley no dijo nada, simplemente bajó la vista, evitando la mirada de su hijo.

– Yo sé lo que siento madre – dijo serenamente –, y sé que no me queda mucho tiempo.

– No digas tonterías querido. Tiempo es lo que te sobra.

Percy guardó silencio y respiró profundamente, después dijo:

– Antes de irme, necesito decirles que lo siento. Siento haber sido un estúpido arrogante, y siento haberlos tratado como los traté.

Todos guardaron silencio. Evidentemente el dolor les impedía hablar. De pronto, Ron tomó con fuerza la mano de Percy y le dijo:

– Resiste un poco más, todavía hay algo que podemos hacer.

Y sin decir más, giró sobre sus pies y se dispuso a salir.

– ¡Espera Ron! – exclamó Harry dando media vuelta, pero cuando estaba por seguir a su amigo, una mano le tomó el brazo y le impidió irse.

– No te vayas Harry – pidió Percy, sujetando débilmente el brazo del muchacho –, también debo disculparme contigo.

– ¿Conmigo? – repitió Harry sin entender.

– Sí. Desde que te conozco, siempre has demostrado ser un mago honesto y valiente, además de una gran persona, pero cuando comenzaste a asegurar que Quien-tú . . . – se interrumpió para respirar profundamente y continuó – que Voldemort había vuelto, yo no te creí. No me convenía creerte, era más fácil decir que estabas loco. Por esto te ofrezco disculpas Harry, discúlpame por haber dudado de ti.

Harry lo miró asombrado. Percy le estaba ofreciendo disculpas a él, al mismo que había tachado de desequilibrado y violento.

– Por favor Harry – suplicó con cierta dificultad –. Necesito oír que me perdonas. Por favor.

– Te perdono – dijo Harry sincero. Algo en su interior le impidió negarse a aquella petición.

– Gracias – repuso Percy aliviado, soltando finalmente el brazo de Harry.

– Ya no te desgastes cariño – pidió la señora Weasley, al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su hijo entre las suyas.

Percy emitió un prolongado suspiro y después habló de nuevo:

– Aún me falta pedirles perdón a ustedes. Papá, lamento mucho todo lo que te dije el día en que me fui a Londres. Desde entonces no ha habido un solo día en que mi consciencia me haya dejado tranquilo. Tenías razón, el ser humano podrá librarse de todo, menos de su consciencia. Lo siento.

El señor Weasley posó su mano sobre la cabeza de su hijo y le dijo:

– No te preocupes hijo, ya pasó.

Percy cerró los ojos y sonrió ligeramente. Tragó saliva con dificultad y continuó:

– Mamá, perdóname por haber sido tan idiota. Perdona todas mis estupideces, por favor. Sólo así podré irme tranquilo.

La señora Weasley besó la mano de su hijo y le susurró con voz quebrada:

– Te perdoné desde hace mucho tiempo querido.

Percy sonrió nuevamente y dejó que unas lágrimas corrieran libres por su rostro. Tomó varias bocanadas de aire y finalmente, exhaló su último aliento. Su pecho ya no se movía; su nariz ya no inhalaba; sus ojos permanecían abiertos, pero ya no miraban; su mano cayó flácida de entre las manos de su madre. Había muerto.

La señora Weasley rompió a llorar inconsolable, aferrando con fuerza el cuerpo inerte de su hijo. Todos los presentes lloraron en silencio al contemplar aquella desgarradora escena.

En esos momentos Ron entró apresuradamente a la enfermería, seguido muy de cerca por Anya. Cuando Ron vio todo lo que ocurría, se paralizó por unos instantes, pero rápidamente volvió en sí y le dijo a Anya:

– Aquí está, hazlo.

Anya miró el cuerpo de Percy, y después miró a Ron.

– ¿Qué pasa Anya? – preguntó Ron ansioso –. Hazlo.

– No puedo Ron – contestó la joven –. Él ya ha muerto, no se debe beber de un muerto. No puedo transformarlo.

– ¡Pero lo hiciste con Sirius! – exclamó desesperado, acercándose a la muchacha y tomándola de los hombros, zarandeándola –, ¡pudiste transformar a Sirius!

– El caso de Sirius era diferente – explicó Anya al tiempo que trataba de zafarse del pelirrojo.

– ¡NO! ¡Debes hacer algo! ¡No lo puedes dejar morir!

– Lo siento Ron – repuso Anya soltándose finalmente de su alumno –, yo . . .

– ¡Debes hacer algo! – suplicó el muchacho desesperado.

– Escucha Ron – dijo la joven tomando el rostro del pelirrojo con ambas manos y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Lo siento.

Y sin decir más, salió de la enfermería. Ron se quedó ahí, estático, contemplando la nada. Hermione se le acercó con paso vacilante y le susurró:

– Ron, ¿estás bien?

– No Hermione – contestó entre sollozos –, no estoy bien. Tal vez Percy no era el mejor de los hermanos, pero yo lo quería, ¿sabes, yo lo quería.

Tras decir esto último, Ron dejó escapar unas lágrimas de desconsuelo. Hermione lo abrazó con fuerza y dejó que el pelirrojo se desahogara en su hombro.

Harry no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía mal. Abrumado, salió de la enfermería, esperando que afuera de ese ambiente sus ideas pudieran aclararse. Ahí encontró a Anya. Tenía ambos brazos apoyados en el muro de enfrente, y mantenía la cabeza agachada. Le daba la espalda a Harry.

– ¿Cómo está él? – preguntó Anya de pronto.

Intuyendo que se refería a Ron, Harry contestó:

– Está mal, muy mal.

Anya permaneció en la misma posición y de sus labios no brotó palabra alguna.

– ¿Tú estás bien? – cuestionó Harry viéndola fijamente.

– No – respondió con sinceridad –, pero ya se me pasará.

Harry analizó la actitud de Anya y notó que había algo extraño en ella, algo más que tristeza.

– No fue tu culpa – dijo de pronto, acercándose a su tía –, ya no podías hacer nada.

Anya dejó escapar una risa amarga y después se volvió hacia su sobrino.

– Tienes razón – concordó la joven –, ya no podía hacer nada, pero eso no me exonera de la culpa.

– No puedes decir eso Anya, tú . . .

– ¡¿Acaso no te das cuenta Harry! – estalló desesperada, al tiempo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas –. ¡Por mi culpa se supo todo sobre el Limbo! ¡Por mi culpa Voldemort pudo llegar a Hogwarts! ¡Es por mí que en estos momentos los Weasley están en la enfermería llorando la pérdida de un ser amado!

Dicho esto último, se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos y sollozó. Harry la observó angustiado, pero no dijo nada. No sabía qué era lo que debía decirle.

– Creo que lo mejor hubiera sido que jamás hubiera regresado de mi exilio – expresó repentinamente, con voz glacial –. No he causado nada más que problemas.

– Pero eso es absurdo – sentenció Harry –, si no hubieras regresado, yo nunca te hubiera conocido.

– En toda tu vida nadie te dijo que yo existía – repuso Anya fríamente –, no supiste de mí y no era necesario que lo hicieras; si no sabías que yo existía, entonces tampoco me necesitabas.

– ¿Pero de qué estás hablando? – exclamó Harry –. Por supuesto que te necesité. Toda mi vida me pregunté qué habría pasado con la familia de mi papá, y tú eres la respuesta. Eres muy importante para mí.

Anya lo miró a los ojos, y después lo abrazó fuertemente. Harry la aferró firmemente, como si temiera que pudiera evaporarse en sus brazos.

– Te quiero Harry – le susurró al oído –, te quiero mucho.

Lo besó fugazmente en la frente y se fue, dejándolo triste y pensativo. Se quedó un poco más en ese lugar, respirando profundamente, aclarando sus ideas. Pensó que si él estuviera viviendo lo mismo que Ron, querría con toda el alma que sus amigos estuvieran junto a él, así que después de un rato decidió regresar a la enfermería, para acompañar a su amigo el tiempo que fuera necesario.

Ron necesitaba todo el apoyo que fuera posible, y Harry estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Después de todo, para eso son los amigos.


	34. Una Señal de Esperanza

**Capítulo 34. "Una Señal de Esperanza"**

Cuando Harry despertó, estaba comenzando a amanecer. Escasamente hacía dos o tres horas que se había ido a dormir. Había estado acompañando a los Weasley hasta tarde, brindándoles todo el apoyo que podía. Se sentó silenciosamente en la cama. Los ojos le ardían a causa del sueño. Miró a su alrededor. Los demás aún estaban dormidos, incluso Ron, quien había tardado mucho en conciliar el sueño, puesto que la mayor parte de la noche se la pasó sollozando.

Harry tomó sus gafas de la mesita que estaba junto a su cama, y se levantó con sumo cuidado. Muy sigilosamente salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras hacia la sala común. Una vez ahí, se asombró al darse cuenta de que aquel día era el último del año escolar.

Debido a los múltiples incidentes ocurridos recientemente, no se había percatado de que su estadía en sexto curso estaba por terminar. Al día siguiente abandonarían Hogwarts, para regresar a sus respectivas casas. Si bien el último día de clases jamás había sido el más esperado por Harry, este año era peor. Estaba preocupado por los Weasley. Aquellas vacaciones sólo serían un calvario para ellos.

Se acercó a un asiento frente a la chimenea, pero cuando se disponía a sentarse, se dio cuenta de que no quería estar solo. Se dio la vuelta y salió de la torre de Gryffindor. Caminaba lentamente, preso de una enorme pereza, pero sabía muy bien a dónde se dirigía. Dobló por una esquina y continuó con su caminata. Estaba totalmente absorto en sus pensamientos, y fue precisamente por esto que no notó que alguien caminaba en dirección contraria a él, alguien que también estaba perdido en sus pensamientos. ¡ZAS! Irremediablemente, ambas personas chocaron y cayeron al piso.

– Lo siento – balbuceó Harry tratando de incorporarse –, no te vi y . . .

– No te preocupes – era la voz de Navs –, yo también estaba distraída.

Ambos se levantaron y permanecieron un momento en silencio.

– No sabía que aún estabas en el castillo – dijo Harry, tratando de buscar un tema de conversación.

– Decidí quedarme hasta hoy para estar segura de que los malos ya se habían ido.

– ¿Y?

– No hay un solo mortífago por aquí. Hogwarts está totalmente limpio, a excepción de un cadáver que encontramos en una habitación. Estaba mutilado y totalmente seco. Alguien bebió de él hasta morir.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Harry. Sabía muy bien que se trataba de Peter Pettigrew. Sobreponiéndose a aquello, continuó:

– Ya veo. ¿Y los vampiros?

– Ellos estaban en el bosque, pero ayer fuimos a buscarlos y acabamos con la mayoría.

Harry guardó silencio, asimilando aquella información. De pronto dijo:

– ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Navs?

– Claro.

– ¿Dónde estaban los Slytherin cuando todo ocurrió?

– ¿Los Slytherin?

– Sí, verás, yo estaba con Anya y Sirius cuando la explosión ocurrió, y yo vi que el vestíbulo estaba atestado de alumnos, pero los Slytherin no estaban por ninguna parte.

– Milagrosamente ellos se encontraban en su sala común – respondió Navs –, completamente sanos y salvos. Es como si desde un principio hubieran sabido lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

– Pues no lo dudo – expresó Harry –, considerando que sus padres son mortífagos.

– Sí, eso pensé yo también. De cualquier modo Dumbledore va a hablar de eso en el banquete de esta noche. Le va a decir a todos lo que sucedió en Hogwarts. Él cree que lo más apropiado es que lo sepan, y para ser franca, estoy de acuerdo con él.

Harry asintió en señal de concordancia. Era mejor que todos supieran la verdad. Repentinamente recordó que había interrumpido su caminata para hablar con Navs, así que le dijo:

– Navs, tengo que irme, necesito hacer algo muy importante.

– Está bien. Adiós.

Y ambos continuaron con su respectivo camino. A los pocos minutos Harry se encontró de pie frente a una puerta. Era la puerta del despacho de Anya. Esa era su meta. Golpeó tres veces y aguardó la respuesta. Nadie contestó. Volvió a golpear con mayor insistencia, pero obtuvo la misma respuesta.

– ¿Anya? ¿Sirius? ¿Están ahí?

Nada. Sin vacilación, abrió la puerta y entró al despacho. Estaba completamente vacío.

– ¿Anya? ¿Sirius?

Se adentró un poco más con la esperanza de encontrarlos, pero aparentemente no estaban ahí. Hizo un último intento:

– ¿Anya?

– Ella no está aquí Potter – contestó una voz fría a sus espaldas.

Harry dio un respingo y giró sobre sus pies. Snape estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados. Estaba viéndolo fijamente, con un intenso odio en los ojos.

– ¿Qué? – inquirió Harry sin comprender.

– Ella no está aquí – repitió Snape parsimoniosamente –, se fue con él antes de que amaneciera.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría para Harry.

– No puede ser – murmuró incrédulo –, ella no se iría así como así . . .

– Pues lo hizo – interrumpió Snape cortante –, se fue y lo más probable es que no regrese.

Harry se dejó caer en una silla vacía cercana a él, totalmente desconsolado. Anya se había ido, y ni siquiera se había despedido. Sintió como si cayese en un profundo hoyo negro.

– Antes de irse, ella me pidió que te entregara esto – dijo Snape súbitamente, tendiéndole un sobre sellado –, y no me pude negar.

Harry tomó el sobre y lo analizó cuidadosamente. En la parte posterior, con tinta verde esmeralda, estaba escrita la palabra Harry . El muchacho levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Snape ya no estaba ahí. Rápidamente abrió el sobre y sacó una carta, escrita con la misma tinta. Comenzó a leerla deprisa. La carta decía:

_Harry:_

_Espero que algún día llegues a perdonarme por haberme ido de esta manera, pero sabía que nadie en el mundo me haría cambiar de opinión, nadie excepto tú, y quedarme en el colegio es un lujo que no me puedo dar. Supongo que pensarás que soy una cobarde y que no tuve la delicadeza de decir adiós, pero es que te quiero tanto, que me faltó valor para despedirme. Lo siento._

_Tal vez te preguntes por qué me fui, pues la razón es muy simple: lo único que no se le perdona a un vampiro es matar a los de su especie, más aún cuando se mata a quien lo creó. Los vampiros van a buscar venganza, y si me hubiera quedado en Hogwarts, les hubiera servido un banquete en bandeja de plata, y eso es algo que no me iba a permitir. Suficiente daño he hecho ya. Sirius está conmigo, probablemente vayamos a Grimmauld Place, aunque aún no lo hemos decidido. Yo no tolero a la madre de Sirius. De cualquier modo, vamos a seguir en contacto contigo, de eso no te quepa la menor duda. En estos momentos lo primordial en tu mente debe ser ayudar a Ron. Sufrió una pérdida muy grande (sé por experiencia propia que perder a un hermano no es poca cosa), debes tener presente que un amigo es invaluable, porque en la vida puede abandonarte todo, incluso el valor, pero tus amigos nunca lo harán; y ahora más que nunca Ron necesita de sus amigos, y tú como tal debes estar con él._

_No te tortures por el mensaje de las rocas, tú eres el amo de tu destino, no el esclavo de tus miedos, recuérdalo. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti Harry, y no por lo que hiciste cuando no eras consciente de tus poderes, sino por las decisiones que has tomado desde que se te asignó la pesada carga de enfrentarte a Voldemort. Sin duda eres un digno portador de nuestro apellido. Haz planes como si fueras a vivir para siempre, pero vive cada día como si fueras a morir mañana; te doy este consejo no como tu tía, sino como un ser que está destinado a ser eterno._

_Te quiero con cada fibra de mi ser Harry, y te prometo que muy pronto nos volveremos a ver, pero por ahora lo único que me resta decirte es adiós._

_Tu tía que te quiere:_

_Anya Potter_

Cuando Harry terminó de leer la carta, ya no sabía si estaba molesto o frustrado. Era muy confuso. Dobló el pergamino cuidadosamente, lo metió de nuevo al sobre y salió del despacho, con el cerebro atiborrado de ideas y el pecho lleno de sentimientos.

El día había sido largo y doloroso, pero finalmente, para alivio de Harry, la noche había caído. Ni él ni Ron bajaron al Gran Comedor para el banquete de fin de curso, ninguno estaba de humor. Hermione por su parte, sí había asistido, asegurando que la información que Dumbledore les iba a dar podía ser crucial en el futuro. Harry no tenía ánimos de discutir, así que simplemente se había limitado a encogerse de hombros y hundirse en un asiento frente a la chimenea. Ron se la había pasado encerrado en el dormitorio. No tenía ganas de ver a nadie y Harry no quería forzarlo a salir de ahí. Lo entendía perfectamente, pues cuando Sirius había cruzado el velo de la Muerte un año anterior, Harry simplemente había querido que lo dejaran solo. Lo que Ron sentía era normal, pues como Anya decía en su carta, perder a un hermano no era poca cosa.

Anya. En ella era en quien Harry pensaba. Su partida lo había dejado muy triste. Parecía que toda persona cercana a él estaba destinada a alejarse y dejarlo solo. Por unos instantes la horrible idea de no volver a ver a sus amigos cruzó su mente, pero la bloqueó de inmediato. No quería sufrir más pensando en lo que podría pasar. Cerró los ojos para descansar la vista un momento, pero en ese instante la puerta hacia la sala común se abrió y al poco tiempo se vio infestada de alumnos. Como Harry no quería hablar con nadie, se escabulló como pudo a las escaleras de los dormitorios de los chicos, y subió a toda velocidad.

Cuando entró a la habitación, Ron ya estaba acostado en su cama, con las cortinas corridas. Harry pensó que probablemente aún seguía despierto, pero no quiso importunarlo, así que simplemente se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama.

Al día siguiente, el barullo se apoderó del colegio. Unos hablaban de lo que Dumbledore les había dicho en el banquete; otros hablaban de lo que harían en sus vacaciones de verano, o en dónde se la pasarían. Era increíble que alguien estuviera tan feliz al mismo tiempo que alguien más estaba sufriendo. Antes de abandonar el castillo, Hagrid fue a despedirse de ellos, y le ofreció todo su apoyo a Ron, quien le dio las gracias.

El viaje a bordo del expreso de Hogwarts fue muy largo, o al menos así le pareció a Harry. En todo el camino nadie se atrevió a hablar. Ron estaba viendo a través de la ventana del compartimiento, Hermione leía un libro, y Harry tenía la carta de Anya en las manos. De cuando en cuando la leía y pensaba en su tía.

¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos? , se preguntaba constantemente. Tal vez sí fueron a Grimmauld Place , le contestaba una vocecilla dentro de su cabeza. Sí, tal vez , decía otra.

Cuando el tren aminoró la marcha, los tres se levantaron y tomaron su equipaje. Salieron hacia el andén nueve y tres cuartos, y se encontraron con la comitiva que los esperaba. _Ojoloco_, Remus, Tonks, Joey, Bill y el señor Weasley, eran los que conformaban el pequeño comité de bienvenida. Después de unos tristes hola , _Ojoloco_ cruzó la barrera que los comunicaba con la estación muggle de King's Cross. Los demás debían esperar a que él les indicara cuándo era seguro pasar.

– Me preguntaba dónde estarías – dijo Harry de pronto, dirigiéndose a Joey.

– Ya no tenía ningún caso continuar la farsa – explicó el muchacho.

En ese momento la mano nudosa de _Ojoloco_ les indicó que podían pasar. Fueron pasando de dos en dos, hasta que todos estuvieron del otro lado. Harry vio desde lejos que los Dursley ya lo estaban esperando, pero se quedó un poco más de tiempo ahí, para recibir las acostumbradas recomendaciones sobre que se cuidara y que no se metiera en líos.

– Harry, son las últimas vacaciones que pasas con ellos – informó Remus –, trata de tolerarlos durante ese tiempo.

– De acuerdo.

– Vamos Harry – dijo _Ojoloco_ –, te acompaño.

Los dos caminaron hacia los Dursley, quienes se hicieron un poco para atrás cuando vieron que _Ojoloco_ se acercaba junto con Harry.

– Lo que hablamos hace un año aún está vigente – les espetó el mago en tono malicioso –, o tratan bien a Harry, o no acabarán bien.

Dicho esto, se despidió de Harry y se fue. Un poco asustados, los Dursley se encaminaron hacia donde estaba su auto, y sin más remedio, Harry los siguió.

Como ya era costumbre, nadie le habló en todo el tiempo que tardaron en llegar al número 4 de Privet Drive. Una vez ahí, bajaron del auto, sin importarles si Harry los seguía o no. Harry descendió lentamente, llevando su equipaje al interior de la casa. Se sentía muy desanimado. Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras para llegar a su habitación, las fuerzas lo abandonaron, así que simplemente giró sobre sus pies y se sentó en los escalones. Apoyó su cabeza entre ambas manos y observó desconsolado a la nada.

Miró lentamente a su alrededor. A pesar del poco tiempo que le quedaba de vivir con ellos, su estadía no sería agradable. Tal vez esas vacaciones le parecerían las más largas de su vida, porque eran las últimas que pasaría ahí.

– Anya – susurró con desconsuelo. Le hubiera gustado despedirse de ella y de Sirius, antes de regresar con esos muggles.

De pronto unos leves golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos, pero a él no le importaba quién estaba detrás de esa puerta, así que no se levantó. Como nadie abrió, los golpes volvieron a sonar, esta vez más fuertes. Tía Petunia salió de la cocina y se encaminó a la puerta. Cuando la abrió, Harry pudo ver que su tía se cubría la boca con una mano, al tiempo que retrocedía lentamente.

– Hola Petunia, veo que aún te acuerdas de mí.

Harry se levantó de un salto. Esa voz, era la voz de . . . No, no podía ser.

– Quiero ver a Harry.

En ese momento a Harry no le cupo la menor duda. Bajó de un salto los escalones y se precipitó hacia la puerta. Justo ahí, en el umbral de la casa, estaban Anya y Sirius.

– Hola Harry – saludaron los dos al unísono.

Harry se había quedado sin habla. Cuando pudo articular palabra, dijo:

– Pensé que no los vería por un tiempo.

– ¿Acaso no te fue suficiente el tiempo que no nos vimos? – preguntó Anya incrédula –. Para mí fue excesivo.

– Es verdad – confirmó Sirius –. Todo el tiempo se la pasó preguntando ¿crees que Harry esté bien, ¿crees que haya entendido mis razones? . Ya estaba comenzando a molestarme.

– No le hagas caso – repuso Anya –, él también estaba preocupado.

Harry los observó atentamente, y sintió que la tristeza que sentía comenzaba a disminuir.

– ¿Quieren pasar? – preguntó Harry de pronto. Tía Petunia se fue de ahí, horrorizada.

– No Harry – contestó Anya –, no creo que a tus tíos les agrade la idea; además, no nos quedaremos mucho tiempo, sólo venimos a darte algo.

Harry los miró intrigado.

– ¿Y qué es? – inquirió ansioso.

Sirius le tendió un paquete que Harry tomó y abrió rápidamente. Dentro había un pequeño espejo cuadrado.

– No es posible – murmuró contemplando el objeto.

– El mismo día que regresamos del Limbo, entré a hurtadillas en tu dormitorio, y lo tomé de tu baúl – explicó Anya –, Sirius me había dicho que te lo había dado hace un año, pero que no lo habías usado.

– Pensábamos dártelo el día después de cuando volvimos del Limbo por segunda vez, cuando fuimos por Joey – continuó Sirius –, justo el día en que hablaste con Anya. Pero debido a todo lo que pasó ese mismo día, se nos olvidó.

– Como podrás ver, lo reparamos – dijo Anya –, si eres como mi hermano, estoy segura de que lo rompiste en un arranque de frustración, después de lo de Sirius; y un espejo de doble sentido no funciona si está roto.

– Nosotros tenemos la pareja – informó Sirius –, ya sabes qué es lo que tienes que hacer si quieres hablar con nosotros.

– Escúchame Harry – dijo Anya, tomando el rostro de su sobrino con ambas manos y viéndolo fijamente a los ojos –, no dudes en llamarnos si algo extraño pasa, ¿está bien? Si notas algo raro, inmediatamente debes comunicarte con nosotros para que vengamos por ti, ¿de acuerdo?

Harry asintió enérgico, pero en ese momento . . .

– ¡Ahí están Vernon! – chilló tía Petunia.

Tío Vernon avanzó a la puerta y les gritó:

– ¡Lárguense de aquí o si no . . .

– ¿O si no qué? – preguntó Sirius dando un paso al frente.

Tío Vernon retrocedió, y era comprensible que lo hiciera; después de todo, Sirius era un hombre joven y mucho más alto que aquel muggle; además, Sirius era un mago.

– Veo que tus modales no han cambiado Petunia – dijo Anya fríamente –, sigues siendo tan grosera como siempre.

– ¡No voy a permitir que me insultes! – exclamó Petunia –, en casa de mis padres yo tenía que soportarte cada vez que Lily te invitaba, pero ya no. Esta es mi casa, y no eres bienvenida; ni tú ni ninguno de los de tu clase.

– Ya veo – repuso Anya –, no te preocupes, ya nos vamos. Sólo les voy a decir una cosa: Harry puede comunicarse directamente con nosotros en el momento en que él quiera, y si yo me llego a enterar de que ustedes lo han tratado mal, entonces su hijo será quien pague las consecuencias.

– ¿Nuestro hijo? – dijo Petunia asustada.

– Así es Petunia, sé que tienen un hijo, y supongo que no querrán que le pase nada malo, ¿verdad?

– No te atreverías – balbuceó la mujer.

– ¿En serio? Pruébame y lo descubriremos. O tratan bien a Harry o se acostumbran a ver que su hijo amanezca todos los días con perforaciones en el cuello. Ustedes deciden.

Después de decir esto, sonrió ampliamente, dejando ver sus afilados colmillos. Los Dursley la miraron horrorizados y se fueron de ahí.

– No tenías que hacer eso – dijo Harry con una disimulada sonrisa –. _Ojoloco_ ya los había amenazado.

– Una amenaza más no les hará daño.

Harry la miró agradecido, pero en ese momento Sirius habló:

– Bueno Harry, creo que es mejor que nos vayamos.

– Está bien – se resignó el muchacho.

– Sólo es un mes el que tienes que pasar con ellos – lo consoló Anya –, en cuanto ese tiempo pase, vendremos por ti.

– De acuerdo – aceptó Harry un poco más alegre.

– Entonces adiós – dijeron los dos, y desaparecieron con dos fuertes estampidos.

Harry cerró la puerta y contempló el espejo que tenía en las manos. Después corrió a las escaleras y terminó de subir su baúl hasta su recámara. Una vez ahí, se tendió sobre la cama, con un poco de regocijo en su interior.

Ese espejo era como una señal de esperanza para él. Anya tenía razón: el tiempo que le quedaba con los Dursley ya era escaso, soportarlos no sería gran cosa. Después de todo, si ya los había soportado durante 15 años, bien podía soportarlos un mes más.

**FIN**


End file.
